Más fuerte que su destino
by Crisabella
Summary: Que pasara cuando Bella accude a una emergencia y se encuentra con un Edward en su lecho de...¿muerte? y ¿70 años mayor que ella? ¿Bella eres tu? pregunto el anciano de ojos verdes.¿Me perdonaras algún día? todos humanos..es mi primer fic.
1. Primer encuentro

Este es mi primer fic. Los personajes no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer.

**MAS FUERTE QUE SU DESTINO**

CAPÍTULO 1

—Unidad dos. Aquí central urgencia. Prioridad uno en la mansión Cullen. Avenida Munroe Oeste. El paciente es un hombre mayor de 93 años, con los síntomas de un ataque corriente, pero con dificultad para respirar. Su médico nos ha confirmado que a tenido en los 5 últimos años problemas graves de corazón.

—Imposible — murmuraba mi padre, Charlie. Me quedé viéndolo como cojia el micro de la radio y contestar —. Recibido central, vamos para allá.

Mi padre Charlie puso las sirenas en marcha y aceleraba para darse paso entre la multitud de coches.

—Preparate, hija, vamos a ver a al hombre más rico de aquí y el más solitario de todos.

Aquí en Forks no hay muchos habitantes, pero desde que me vine a vivir aquí hacía ya ocho años no hacían más que cotillear del tenebroso señor Cullen; un hombre sólo, amargado, asquerosa mente rico, pero sólo al fin y al cavo. La gente comenta que su esposa desapareció misteriosamente.

Mike Newton me dijo que él la asesinó y escondió el cadáver para no ir a la cárcel.

—Ya casi estamos hija — me advirtió Charlie. Salí de mi sueño de un suspiro

—¡Cuida la carretera, papá! —le dije. Paresia un niño grande apunto de recibir un regalo.

Mi padre desde que se divorció de mi madre no volvió nunca a hablar de ella, dolido porque aun la quería. Ella se volvió a casar y yo volví con mi padre. A mis 23 años de edad me sentía mal, nunca encajaba en ningún lado ni con mi madre ni con mi él. Por lo menos con él no hacia falta hablar mucho, al revés de mi madre.

Me llamo Isabella Swan, 23 años, soltera, y trabajaba con mi padre, Charlie Swan. Él conductor de ambulancia y yo médico. Aunque me mareaba la sangre y de verdad todos se extrañaban de que elegí esta profesión. Por alguna razón que desconozco supe que en un momento dado sabría el por qué…

Llegamos delante de unas verjas altísimas de hierro forjado y oxidadas por el paso de los años. Entramos por un camino de tierra que nos llevó más abajo a una mansión enorme. ¡Parecía un castillo!, con sus dos torres, una por cada lado. ¡Y todas esas ventanas! habían un montón y también el primer piso...

Por Dios, me puse a temblar, mi corazón se aceleró cuando vi la puerta de entrada.

Un león hecho a mano, parecía hierro y más abajo una oveja. De repente me vino algo a la cabeza: _"__Y__ el león se enamor__ó__ de la oveja__. Q__ue oveja tan estúpida__. Q__ue león tan morboso y masoquista__"_

¿Un recuerdo? No, no lo creo.

¿Qué me pasó?

Me quede ahí parada delante de esa puerta. Me era tan conicidad, sin embargo nunca había estado aquí. Era como un _deja vu_.

—¡Bella! Ya vamos a dentro — gritó mi padre.

Volví a la realidad de repente y automáticamente cojí la bolsa de primeros auxilios y mi maletín y entramos a la mansión.

Un criado nos guió a través de los pasillos del primer piso hasta que por fin llegamos a una habitación que supuse, sería la del paciente.

De repente en la entrada me quedé helada. Me paré en seco. Las paredes de piedras antiguas, los techos altos, hasta las cortinas de terciospelo en un color azul noche me eran tan familiares.

—Por Dios— susurré. En ese instante mi padre se acercó a mí.

—Bella, ¿Estás bien?

— Si… Si, claro. Vamos, "Edward" nos espera.

—¿Cómo sabes su nombre? — me preguntó mi padre perplejo.

— Lo seé, eso es todo — le contesté.

Me volví a poner en marcha. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Me acerqué a la cama. Era alta, de época, seguro.

Ahí estaba el señor Cullen recostado y se le oía respirar con dificultad.

—¿Señor Cullen? — le llamé —. Todo va a ir bien. Estamos aquí para ayudarle.

Traté de tranquilizarlo con mis palabras, que me tuviera confianza.

—¡Papá, oxigeno por favor!

Mientras mi padre se daba prisa en poner la mini botella de oxigeno en funcionamiento le tome el pulso al paciente.

Se veía realmente mal. Su pulso era irregular, aunque fuerte.

—Bella, aquí tienes

Mi padre me dio la mascarilla, se la puse al rededor de la cabeza a mi paciente y la deposité con rapidez pero suavidad sobre su nariz y su boca.

—¡Aguja! — pedí a mi padre lo que la dio en seguida.

Me dispuse a ponerle intravenosa. ¡Haría todo para que no muriera! ¡No podía morir!

—Papá, ve a por la unidad móvil.

"Corre rápido" le susurré. Me miró extrañado, seguro se dio cuenta de mi nerviosismo, fue corriendo.

—Señor Cullen, ¿Me oye? Todo va a salir bien — volví a decirle. Tomé su mano, intentando que él supiera que no estaba solo.

Me fije más en él. Estaba muy delgado, la piel muy blanca, se le marcaban las venas.

Su cara llena de arrugas, su pelo todo blanco y despeinado. De repente un movimiento leve me llamó la atención que me hizo sobre saltar. ¡Sus ojos estaban abiertos! Y me miraban fijamente. Eran verdes y muy hermosamente me pierdo en ellos.

—¿Señor Cullen? No se preocupe… — no me dejó terminar. Se arrancó la mascarilla de oxigeno de golpe. —No haga eso, es para ayudarle a respirar — repliqué.

—¿Is... Isabella? ¿Eres tú?— me preguntó.

Me recorrió un frió inexplicable por la espalda. Esa voz, ¡Oh, Dios!, esa voz tan aterciopelada y dulce.

Sentí que me iba a caer, pero no sé de dónde él sacó las fuerzas para aguantar mi mano.

—¿Me perdonarás algún día? — murmuró con esfuerzo.

Quedé perpleja, viéndolo como se perdía en sus recuerdos.

—No, señor Cullen, yo soy ...

—Igual de hermosa que siempre— dijo en un suspiro.

Me miró con más intensidad.

—Isabella, no, eres Bella.

Ahora si que me sentía perdida. ¿Cómo sabiía mi nombrey mi diminutivo?

—Señor Cullen, toda va a ir bien — le dije, en eso empezó a tener convulsiones, lo agarré fuerte —¡Papá, papá! — grité.

De repente no se movía, su corazón se detuvo.

—¡NO! — grité — ¡Edward.....!

Continuará

...............................................................................................

¿Qué hos a parecido mi primer capítulo? ¿Lo dejo? ¿Sigo? Reviews...porfa.


	2. me perdonaras algun dia?

Este es mi primer fic. Los personajes no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer.

Pd:gracias por sus reviews, y gracias por animarme a continuar.

…...............................................................................

**MAS FUERTE QUE SU DESTINO**

CAPÍTULO 2

_¿__Me perdonar__á__s algún __día.__..__?_

Esas palabras no paraban de dar vueltas en mi cabeza desde que dejé que se llevaran al señor Cullen en reanimación.

Conseguí, no sé cómo, que su corazón volviera a latir. No me separé de él hasta ahora.

Llevaba aproximadamente dos horas en la sala de espera del hospital. Sabía que en su estado era arriesgado hacerle un operación tan complicada.

Me aguare el colgante que llevaba siempre con migo con fuerza,por favor pedí en silencio "que no muera".

—_¿_Bella? — me llamó Angela.

Trabajaba en el servicio de cardiologia.

—_¿_Si? — me levanté de un salto, el corazón apretado en un puño.

—_¿_Qué haces aun aquí? — me preguntó sorprendida.

—Bueno, yo quería saber del estado del señor Cullen. Dime, Angela, está muy mal ¿verdad?

Enseguida desvio la mirada y me contestó:

—Tengo prisa,Bella, ya sabes como son esas cosas.

Y se fue alejando.

Otra vez me quedé sola.

—¿Familiares del señor Cullen? — preguntó una enfermera. Seguramente era nueva nunca, la había visto antes.

—Si… Si — contesté a duras penas y en voz pequeña.

—¿Usted es Bella? —me miró raro esa enfermera.

—Si, soy Bella — le contesté

—Pase al cuarto el señor Cullen. Ha despertado de la anestesia y la reclama.

Me levanté del sillón, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta lo tensa que estaba, me dolía todo el cuerpo.

La enfermera me guió a una habitación. Me dejó en la puerta y se fue.

Respiré hondo un par de veces y abrí la puerta despacito para no molestarlo.

Ahí estaba tendido en la cama todo lleno de tubos y agujas _que __salían__ por todos los lados._

Más blanco que esta mañana. ¡Parecía tan frágil! Un sentimiento de querer protegerlo me invadió. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo, de susurrale que todo iría bien.

Me acerqué a él a paso ligero, parecía tan cansado.

—Bella... —me llamó. Estaba casi segura que dormía —. Mi Bella, has venido.

Me entró ganas de llorar.

—Si — le contesté —. Aquí estoy.

Era de locos. No lo conocía de nada y me sentía tan atada a él. Era más fuerte que yo. No comprendo nada.

—_¿_Me llevarás a casa, Bella? — me preguntó, esta vez abrió sus ojos de un verde tan profundo, y su voz aterciopelada tan dulce,

—Yo… Yo no soy su Bella — le dije en un susurro.

—Si, lo eres, aunque no lo sabes... — me dijo.

Entonces levantó una mano y con dedo acarició mi colgante.

Me miró con dulzura y en ese momento se le derramó una lágrima por la comisura de sus ojos.

Las lagrimas seguían por las arrugas de su cara para ir a morir más abajo de su barbilla.

Me quedé fascinada, un ruido hizo que girara a ver qué pasaba. El monitor de su corazón hacía un ruido raro. ¿Por qué la línea era tan plana?

No quería reaccionar. ¡No podía ser! Volví la cabeza hacia Edward. ¿Estaba sonriendo? Con los ojos cerrados y tan tranquilo.

Automáticamente le tomé el pulso, aunque mi corazón me gritaba de dolor.

Se había ido para siempre...

Continuará...

…................................

¿Les ha a gustado?

Es muy triste como muere Edward, pero tranquilas, todo tendrá más sentido en el próximo capítulo.

¿Sigo escribiendo? ¿Me paro, soy muy mala?

Review porfa.


	3. Retrato

Es mi primer fic. Los personajes no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer.

Gracias por sus reviewwwww ,se va a aclarar un poco más en este capítulo.

Me alegro mucho ver sus comentarios, tan bien los que no estan registrado.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi gran amiga thania, ta-cullen, ¡ahí va mi niña!

**MAS FUERTE QUE SU DESTINO**

Hacía ya un mes que el señor Cullen se fue. No sé qué me pasó. Recuerdo fragmentos una línea plana en un monitor, una lágrima correr por una mejilla arrugada y ahí ya nada. Negro total.

Desperté como una hora mas tarde.

*****

_Alguien me sacud__í__a con fuerza y me llamaba__ — ¡B__ella, __B__ella__,__ despierta!_

—_¿__Jacob?__ — __respondí con voz temblando._

—_¡__Si__.__P__or fin despertaste__!—__grit__ó__ de alegría para abrazarme con fuerza._

—_Jacob__,__¡__no puedo respirar__,__ bruto!__ — __le dije medio axficiandome.__me soltó despacito._

—_Jo__,__B__ella__,__ me has dado un susto de muerte__ —__me dijo__ — ¿Q__u__é__ te pas__ó?__M__e llam__ó__Á__ngela para que viniera__,__ que te__ h__ab__í__as desmayad__o__._

—_No quiero hablar de eso ahora,__ J__ake__.__¿P__uedes llevarme a casa?__ — __le pregunt__é.__M__e mir__ ó __con dulzura__y como de costumbre me jal__ó__ del brazo para llevarme hasta su coche._

—_Y__a vayámonos __— __me dijo__ —. P__ero me debes una explicación__,__B__ella._

_No le contest__é, n__o sabría qu__é __decirles__.__E__l trayecto de__sde__ hospital __fue en__ silencio.__ C__uando menos me di cuenta ya estamos lleguando a mi casa._

_J__acob se baj__ó__ del coche para abrirme la puerta._

—_V__enga__,__B__ells__,__ te acompaño adentro._

_N__o le contest__é__,__ C__harlie estar__ía__ durmiendo._

—_H__ablamos mañana __¿__vale?_

—_¿S__eguro est__á__s bien?__ — __su voz sonaba preocupada._

_M__e forc__é__ a sonreír a duras penas y le dije _

—_S__i__,__ estoy cansada__,__quiero ir a dormir.__ B__uenas noches._

_J__ake__,__ tan buen samarito como siempre__,__ era como un hermano para mi__.__E__stuvimos saliendo un tiempo cuando llegue a __F__orks__,__ pero yo no sentía eso que llaman amor.__ D__esde entonces somos los mejore__s__ amigos del mundo._

—_B__uenas noches__,__B__ells__ —__contest__ó é__l._

_E__ntr__é__ en mi casa si hacer ruidos__.__S__ubí a mi cuarto__,__ me quit__é__ la ropa de trabajo__.__M__i blusa blanca toda arrugada,__mis pantalones y mi camiseta y la ropa interior y lo tir__é__ todo al suelo__,__ me enroll__é__ en una toalla y me fui corriendo al baño._

_¡A__h__,__ me mire al espejo y la imagen que devolvió me dio m__i__edo!__ Má__s blanca que de costumbre,__mi pelo color chocolate todo revuelto y unas profundas ojeras debajo de mis ojos color café._

"_¿Q__u__é__ te pas__ó,__B__ella?__" __pensé para mi misma._

_M__e metí a la ducha y sentí como poco a poco el agua caliente relajaba mis músculos __au__n doloridos.__ D__e repente me vino a la cabeza unos ojos de color verdes__,__ una mirada que me __h__izo temblar._

_M__e dej__é__ caer al suelo de la ducha__,__ apretando mis piernas__,__ rodeándolos con mis brazos._

_N__o me di cuenta de que lloraba__,__ como si el mundo se acaba para mi,__ ¡__era de locos__,__ por __D__ios!_

_M__e dej__é__ llevar por mi llanto…__ M__e puse a temblar__. No__ s__é__ cu__á__nto tiempo estuve ahí__ sentada__.__1 hora 10 minutos o toda la noche__.__E__staba mal y ten__í__a que descubrirlo._

_*****_

—¿Bella? — me llamó mi padre — ¿Bajas a desayunar?

—Ya voy, papá — le contesté.

Acabé de vestirme. Hoy no trabajaba, ¡genial! Hoy tocaba limpiar la casa. Aunque no me sentía con ánimo de más, la verdad. Me puse un chándal de un gris pasado y bajé a la cocina.

—Buenos días, papá — me miró con cara de poker como sorprendido.

—¿Estás leyendo el periodico?

—Si — me contestó. Y regresó a su lectura

Mi padre, como siempre, hombre de pocas palabras. Me serví café y me hice un par de tostadas con miel, luego me senté frente a él.

—¿Bella? — me llamó mi padre.

—Dime — contesté distraídamente y seguí comiendo.

—¿Sabes? Va a haber una subasta benéfica esta tarde .

—Ah, que bien, un sitio lleno de polvo y cosas viejas— le contesté con desanimo.

—A mi me hubiera gustado ir, pero tengo guardia en el trabajo hoy.

Le miré sin comprender

—Bueno, otra vez será, papá, habrá otras — le dije.

—No, no lo creo. Esa subasta es de todas las pertenencias que había dentro de la mansión Cullen.

Casi me estrangulo con la tostada y me entró un atraque de tos. Respiré hondo un par de veces y se pasó.

—Vaya, Bella ¿Estás bien? — preguntó mi padre

—Si. Si — le contesté, aun nerviosa de saber la noticia. Tengo que ir a esa subasta como sea, estaba segura que ahí estaba MI DESTINO.

Más tarde, cuando mi padre se fue, llamé a Jake para preguntarle si me acompañaba y él feliz me dijo que pasaría a por mí en un rato. corrí a mi habitación y me cambié de ropa. Me puse una falda larga hasta los tobillos de algodón azul, era ancha y fresca ya que el calor aquí en agosto era apegaloso, y escojí una camisa de manga corta blanca con cuello en ve. Mis zapatillas deportivas blancas para ir a juego y corrí al cuarto de baño,me miré al espejo, ¿qué iba a hacer con ese pelo?

Por Dios, igual de rebelde que siempre. Lo cepillé con fuerza y lo dejé caer libremente por mi espalda. No me puse maquillaje ya que era batalla perdida. Me cepillé los diente y en ese momento oí el claxon del coche de Jake.

Bajé corriendo para encontrarme con él en la entrada. Me miró y me dijo:

—Bells, estás radiante hoy.

—Gracias — le contesté. Aguarré mi bolso de piel marrón de bandolera y me lo puse —. ¿Nos vamos?—le pregunté ansiosa.

—Si, claro ¿Te encuentras bien, Bells? — me preguntó.

—Si, ¿Por qué? — inquirí, viéndolo a los ojos.

—No, por nada —me contestó y nos metimos en el coche, para ir rumbo a la mansión Cullen, allí se daba la subasta.

Llegamos a la mansión, estacionamos el coche y me bajé, lista consciente de que a cada paso que daba me acercaba más a algo inexplicable. Me sentía como atraída.

En la entrada de la casa había un grupo de personas con un guia. Iban a realizar como una especie de visita unimos a ellos.

Empezamos la visita por los garajes. Había toda una collecion de coches antiguos. Jake se fue a verlos de más cerca. El guia explicaba que el señor Cullen le encantaban los coches de lujo y esa era una de sus pasiones. Seguimos con el grupo hasta dentro de una sala enorme, como una sala de fiesta, ahi habían puesto la mayoría de los objetos para sacar a la subasta.

De repente en la entrada de la sala me entró vértigo y me aguaré a una silla cercana. Fragmentos de conversaciones me venían a la cabeza. Susuros. Un jarón que se rompía. Caras que ni si quiera conocía. Discusiones. Palabras de amor. Era como recuerdos, pero nada que yo hubiera vivido, estaba segura.

Mi corazón se aceleraba, ¿qué es lo que me ocurre?

Tenía que descubrir lo que pasaba. El guía dirigió al grupo hasta los cuadros y retratos.

—¡Por fin vamos a ver a la esposa de él!— decía una mujer, muy emocionada.

—Seguro fue el amante quien la mató —decía otra.

—Pues yo creo que se fugó con él — dijo un tercero.

—No consto nada de eso, señoras. ¡Por favor, un poco de respeto!— les replicó el guía con enfado. Luego explicó: —Este famoso retrato pintado a mano es el último que fue pintado de la señora Isabella Cullen. La noche que desaparecido la señora, buscándola hasta unos pasadizos secretos detrás de chimenea se encontró el cuadro y el colgante tirado por el suelo.

Me acerque a ellos, que ponían todos caras de sorpresa mirando el cuadro y el guía no paraba de mirarme y mirar el cuadro.

Jake que estaba a mi lado se acercó primero, de repente dijo:

—¡Por Dios, pero que coñ… o! ¡Bella, ella es igual a ti!

Me acerqué más a ver mejor y ahí estaba ella sentada en un sillón antiguo. Quedé congelada, pasmada, mejor dicho, tuve la impresión de verme en un espejo. ¡Era increíblemente parecida a mi! Los ojos grandes del mismo color chocolate, el pelo tambien tenía el mismo color, sólo que más ondulado y todo recojido en un lado que hacía que caía en cascada de bucles sobre su hombro. Llevaba un vestido de época, de un color rojo granate con pedrería incrusta, parecía un vestido de fiesta. En ese momento percibí una mano apoyada posesivamente en su otro hombro. Seguí con mi mirada esa mano para subir más para ariba del sillón, y allí detrás habia sin lugar a duda un dios griego en personna.

Contuve la respiración cuando me encontré con el señor Edward de joven. Tendría como unos 25 años más o menos. Era alto, fino, con cabello del color del bronce con reflejos.

La piel de su cara no tenía arruga alguna, se veía tan lisa, tan fina. Unos pómulos altos y... por Dios, volví a respirar, casi se me olvidó que mantenía la respiración.

Cuando por fin me encontré con su mirada, esos ojos verdes tan profundos, tan hipnóticos, tan bellos... me entraron unas ganas enormes de hacercarme y tocarle.

Me giré para ver donde estaban todos y me di cuenta de que ya no había nadie ahí, sólo Jake, pero él fascinado miraba una mini colección de coches antiguos mas para allá. Entonces salte la cinta donde habia pegado un cartel que decía "no tocar".

Me daba igual. Estaba tan atraída al cuadro. Era como un iman. Me acerqué y algo centelló; me hizo girarme a ver al cuello de Isabella.

—¡Ese es mi colgante! — grité. Me tapé la boca con una mano para ahogar un grito adicional de sorpresa.

Jake me miró por un momento pero enseguida siguió a lo suyo.

—Peron no puede ser — dije en un susurro para mí.

Me acerqué aun más a verlo. Estaba a punto de tocarlo. Era igual que el mio, en forma de ocho con zafiros, uno en el medio ovalo y otro más pequeño arriba y abajo de la misma. Todo rodeado de una fina línea de brillantes. Era de oro blanco, sólo que mi colgante colgaba de una cadena a juego y el de Isabella de un fina cinta de terciopelo negra.

Eso si era demasiado extraño.

Instintivamente me llevé una mano a mi cuello para ver si seguía allí. Claro que si estaba y de repente oí a lo lejos voces otra vez, discusiones, no me aguanté ya más y toqué el colgante del cuadro.

De repente, una luz cegadora llenó toda la sala de fiesta, borrando todo lo que ahí estaba. Todo menos la sonrisa de Isabella en el cuadro. Escuché a lo lejos a Jacob llamándome "Bella, Bella"

Un trueno sonó muy fuerte, ¿Acaso había tormenta?

Otro trueno sonó mucho más fuerte que el anterior y me tapé las orejas. ¡Parecía que estaba dentro de mi!

—¡Basta, basta! — grité.

Algo chocó en mi cabeza tan fuerte que perdí el conocimiento.

....................................

continuara...

....................................................................................................................................................

Espero no haberme pasado, ha sido muy largo de escribir, ¿les ha gustado?

¿Ya empiezan a entender algo?

review?


	4. bella o isabella?

Los personajes no son míos, sino de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

¿Con quien se va a encontrar Bella?

Gracias por los review,me animan mucho.

**MAS FUERTE QUE SU DESTINO**

CAPÍTULO 4

Estaba todo muy oscuro cuando abrí mis ojos, recuerdo el trueno y luego nada.

Sentí algo pegajoso y caliente deslizarse por mi cara. Por el olor a sal y oxido seguro era sangre.

Respiré hondo y soltaba el aire por la boca. Intenté moverme, pero no podía.

_"Seguro que me hice daño en la columna vertebral__"_, pensé. Me puse a temblar, las lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse de mis ojos.

¡Me había quedado ciega y paralitica! No es justo.

En eso, a lo lejos vi una débil luz, "¡_gracias a __D__ios no estaba ciega__!" _pensé feliz. Solo se me olvido abrir los ojos, que tonta.

Aun no podía moverme pero gracias a esa luz vi que estaba sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra una pared. Pero ¿dónde estaba? Había muchos trastos viejos, muebles, muy parecidos a los del siglo pasado, telarañas en todos los rincones, ¡que asco!, y las paredes se veían sucias.

Era como un cuarto trastero y a mi izquierda había un pasillo muy diminuto, de esos que tienes que acachar la cabeza para pasar, el cual tenía un espejo viejo de esos que tienen marco de madera echo a mano colgando en la pared.

En ese momento oí pasos que venían por el pasillo más abajo, con suerte me encontrarían, me sentía feliz, en el reflejo del espejo vi a dos siluetas acercarse .

Un hombre de mediana estatura, no se le veía bien, estaba de espalda a mi y a su lado una mujer con un vestido rojo granate, me concentré en ver mejor su cara.

_¡__Por __D__ios bendito!_ pensé yo_¿E__s__ I__sabella?__ ¡Có__mo es posible,__seguro estaba soñando!_

El mismo cabello, los mismos ojos.

Sonreía coquétamente al hombre que tenia al lado, ¿quién era él? No podía verle, sólo el pelo, que lo tenia todo grasiento, mal cortado y negro.

Me quede ahí mirando con la boca abierta, no sabía si reírme o llorar, ¿Acaso había viajado al pasado? ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? un grito de Isabella me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.

—Sueltame — le gritó al hombre que la había cogido por las muñecas.

El hombre la acercó a ella con gestos bruscos.

—¡Siempre seras mía!— le respondío con furia,por el tono de su voz se notaba tan enojado.

—Que me suelte, canalla— empezó a gritar Isabella —¡Nunca, nunca dejaré a mi marido! ¿me oyes?--Lo amo!

El hombre se cabreó aun más agarrando la por el cuello, se veía en la cara de isabella el miedo reflejado, yo no podía gritar algo me lo impedía.

Apretaba más y más su cuello tan delicado. Isabella se debatía, pero no tenía nada que hacer contra él.

"_Lucha,__lucha__" __pensé _yo, ojala pudiera oírme.

Entonces la mirada de ella y la mía se encontraron por unos momentos. Se quedó sorprendida, me miró fijamente, su mirada se quedó fija en mi, poco a poco dejaba de luchar, ya casi sin fuerza. Me di cuenta que podía mover un brazo, luego la otra, _"no estaba paralitica_" pensé.

Conforme el cuerpo de Isabella dejaba de moverse el mio recuperó toda la fuerza y me levanté si hacer ruido a esconderme atrás de unas cajas apiladas. Seguía mirando por el espejo como el hombre soltaba a Isabella para dejarle caer sin escrupulo al suelo.

Qué podía hacer yo, tenía miedo que si me descubría me matara a mi tan bien.

El hombre se acercó hacia la cara deformada por el dolor de su victima y le aplastó los labios con un beso, ¡Dios, que monstruo!

—Volveré a por ti —dijo el hombre. En eso arrancó el colgante del cuello de Isabella, en apenas un segundo vi una marca de nacimiento en el antebrazo izquierdo del hombre, formaba un trébol.

No lo iba a olvidar.

—¿Isabella?— gritó a lo lejos una voz de mujer— ¿Dónde estas?

El hombre se sobresaltó, gruñó y se fué corriendo. Cuando estuve segura que ya no había peligro salí de mi escondite, agache mi cabeza para pasar por el pasillo y me acerqué a Isabella. Temblaba por dentro, automaticamente fui a cogerle el pulso. No, nada ya se sentía. Mire a la cara a Isabella, a su cuello con marcas moradas. Tenía que buscar ayuda, me levanté y caminé por el mismo sitio por donde vi llegar a Isabella y el hombre.

Me sentía mareada, aturdida. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, ya no salía sangre, pero noté una buena brecha abierta, necesitaré puntos ¡con lo que me daba miedo a mi las agujas!

Seguí caminando y una mano salida de la nada me atrapó del brazo

—¡Ah! —grité, asustada

—Isabella, que soy yo, Alice ¿qué te pasa? ¿dónde estabas? — me preguntó una voz de mujer, giré a verla.

Ahí esta una mujer no muy alta con pelo corto y negro y con ojos de un color negros tan bien. Traía puesto una falda larga hasta abajo de un color amarillo palido y una blusa del mismo color. Me miraba con curiosidad, de arriba a abajo.

—Pero, ¿qué llevas puesto? — me preguntó.

No supe qué contestarle. No sabía ni quién era. Seguro me confundió con Isabella

— ¿Dónde está el vestido que te regalé? ¡Por Dios, estás llena de sangre! ¿qué te pasó?

—Yo... Yo no sé, yo no soy... — iba a decirle que no era ella cuando una voz de hombre la llamó.

—¿Alice? ¿Amor, dónde estas? — preguntaron.

—Ya me contarás más tarde. Vamos, Jasper nos espera, y hay que curarte esa herida.

Me arrastró por una puerta diminuta que daba paso a una espectacular biblioteca, ¿cómo? Pero, ¿dónde estamos? Me giré y vi que una chimenea con un falso fondo. Me recordó lo que dijo el guía.

_"La noche que desaparecío la señora, buscándola __h__asta unos pasadizos secretos detrás de una chimenea se encontró el cuadro y el colgante tirado por el suelo"_.

Alice me soltó y se fue corriendo hasta un hombre rubio muy claro y con ojos azules, y se tiró a su cuello para darle un sonoro beso en los labios. Desvié la mirada sintiendo mucho ser testigo de un momento tan privado.

—Hay que llamar a mi hermano—le dijo Alice al que suponía era su novio — Isabella está herida.

En eso se abrió una puerta grande, todos volteamos a ver quien se acercaba. Cinco personas; dos mujeres y tres hombres, todos vestían de época. "¿_Acaso había una fiesta de disfraces?"_pensé.

Una de las mujeres que tendría sobre los 35 años era de una mirada dulce del color ambar y pelo de un castaño claro recogido en un moño muy complicado a mi gusto. A su lado un hombre que la cogía por el brazo, alto, rubio y con ojos casi del mismo color que el de la mujer, tendrían la misma edad. La otra pareja parecían salidos de una revista de moda.

Ella muy alta, pelo muy largo y rubio, ojos azules muy claros, parecía una barbie con ese cuerpo tan fino. Su pareja, a juzgar por como se miraban, tenía el cabello oscuro, corto y rizado, ojos azules marinos, muy musculoso, tenía una cara muy expresiva, como los de los niños pequeños..

A dos pasos de ellos había un hombre delgaducho de piel oscura, africano o algo así, que vestía como un criado.

Se acercaron a nosotros con paso ligero

—¿Isabella, qué a pasado? ¿Estas bien? ¿te sientes mal? — me preguntó la mujer con la mirada dulce, pero llena de preocupación.

Todos me miraban no supe que contestarle.

—Essien — llamó la mujer el que era suponía yo el criado vino a ella.

—¿Si, señora Cullen? — contestó éste.

—Busca a mi hijo y tráelo. Isabella esta herida— indicó la señora. El criado salió casi corriendo.

¿Dijo Cullen? Me quedé helada, mirando a todos con cara de poker. Entonces ¿no era un sueño? me pregunté, él esta aquí... 

—_¿_Ya te cansastes de tu amante? — preguntó una voz atras mio, ¡Esa voz aterciopelada!

Me volteé a verlo y ahí estaba mi dios griego en personna. El mismo del cuadro, pero ese de carne y hueso, esa mirada tan verde, tan hermosa, casi me derrito ahí mismo, me temblaban las rodillas.

Ese pelo revuelto de color cobrizo y su cara tan seria… Me miraba con furia y desprecio.

Mi corazón se aceleró,no podía creer que estaba vivo.

......................

Continuará...

Espero que os gustara, ¡ya veis Edward esta vivo!

¿qué? ¿sigo escribiendo?

¿soy muy mala?

jejeje

review


	5. Donde estoy?

Los personajes no son míos, sino de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

Gracias por sus review ,me dan mucho ánimo para seguir.

Por fin Bella se encontro con Edward, viaje en el pasado, un Edward mas joven y un gran misterio por resolver: ¿quien mato a Isabella?

Alle te dedico este capitulo gracias por tus consejos. Interesante tu teoría de la réencarnacíon...

**MAS FUERTE QUE SU DESTINO**

CAPÍTULO 5

Me despertó la luz del sol que inundaba la habitación. Abrí mis ojos despacito,miré a mi alrededor con curiosidad. Era una gran habitación con techo altos y paredes de papel pintado con motivos florales dibujadas en tonos pastel . Un armario de cuatro puertas de madera blanca, un escritorio con silla a juego y un tocador con en espejo estaba en otro rincón. A cada extremo de esta había dos grandes puertas ventanas con cortinas de terciopelo marón claro.

Esta definitivamente no era mía. Me moví para levantarme pero un dolor agudo en la cabeza me hizo cambiar de idea . Y todo los recuerdos del día anterior me vino a la cabeza de golpe.

El cuadro, el verme tocar el colgante, la luz segadora el ver morir a Isabella .

Y el mas bello recuerdo, haber visto en persona a Edward. Mi corazón empezó a acelerar.

Era tan guapo, con esos ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas, su cabello cobrizo me hizo sonreír.

¡Y yo que lo conocí de mayor y con pelo blanco!

No sabía como había llegado hasta esta época y el por qué.

Tampoco sabía si volvería a la mía pero de algo estaba segura, encontraría al que mató a Isabella, sea como sea. Lo juro.

En ese momento oí que tocaban a la puerta.

—Adelante — dije. Me senté en la cama con la puerta y vi a Alice entrar.

—Oh, por fin estás despierta — dijo ella.

—Si, así es —le contesté. Se acercó a mi cama corriendo, dio un salto para subirse a mi cama a abrazarme.

Le correspondí contenta.

—Dime ¿qué pasó anoche? — me preguntó ella con cara seria. Yo no sabía qué o cómo decirle quien era y lo que me pasó en verdad.

—Bueno, Alice, yo no sé si me vas a creer—le conteste.

—Bella, cuando tú te derrumbaste ayer al ver a mi hermano te llevamos a tu cuarto. Te limpié y te puse ropa de noche. Carlisle, mi padre, tu curó la herida— contó ella —. Me quedé junto a tu cama toda la noche, tuviste fiebre alta.

Me llevé la mano a mi cabeza, estaba vendada, me di cuenta que llevaba puesto un camisón de color blanco de seda, demasiado pequeño para mi.

—Pero tranquila, ya estás bien—me contestó ella — Es de Rosalie.

Me la quedé mirando con cara de gratitud, y me preguntaba quién era esa tal Rosalie.

—Es que cuando vi a Edward me sorprendí mucho, no me esperaba verlo ahí. Eso es todo, Alice — le dije.

Alice puso cara de puchero y me miró como si fuera a llorar.

—¿Por qué no me quieres decir la verdad, Bella? ¿Y que te sorprendistes al ver a mi hermano vivo? —me preguntó.

¿Qué? ¿Me llamó Bella? ¿Y sabía lo de su hermano?

Ahogué un grito, me la quedé mirando sorprendida. Ella tan bien me miró, pero con una mirada de saberlo todo o casi.

—Alice ¿tu lo sabes todo? —le dije. Pero ¿cómo?

—Bien, primero, déjame presentarme como es debido. Me llamo Alice Cullen, el chico guapo que me vistes besar ayer es mi marido Jasper. Soy hermana adoptiva de Edward. Soy también vidente, veo el futuro Bella — me dijo—. Sabía que vendrías, te estaba esperando.

—Entonces, ¿estaba escrito que tenía que venir a aquí? — le pregunte con cara de sorpresa.

—Bueno, algo así, ¿sabes que hablas en sueños? —me dijo riendo. Me entró vergüenza.

—Si,lo sé — le contesté — ¿Qué? ¿qué dije?

—¡Casi lo cuentas todo! YEdward estuvo aquí gran parte de la noche velando tu sueño.

—¡Dios mio, Alice! ¿Dije algo de Isabella?—pregunté con miedo. Mi corazón se aceleró.

—Si — contestó Alice bajando la mirada apenada — Toda esa parte la contaste, toda. Edward salió corriendó de aquí como un loco. Emmett, mi otro hermano, y Jasper lo acompañaron a los pasadizos a buscarla. Aun no sabemos nada.

Me puse a sollozar despacito. Alice que se dio cuenta enseguida, me rodeo con sus brazos.

—Lo siento tanto Alice — le dije llorando cada vez mas fuerte —¡No llegué a tiempo de sarvarla!

—Oh, Bella, no llores, eso nadie podría a verlo cambiado — me dijo ella, abrazandome mas fuerte— Ni yo— me contestó con voz apenada.

—Tienes que contarme todo, Bella, todo lo del futuro. Dime ¿dónde encontraste ese colgante?

Me llevé una mano protectora a mi cuello. Ahí seguía, menos mal.

—Fue muy extraño, la verdad, recordando aquel día como si hubiera fuera ayer.

_Un día mi padre me llev__ó__ a un anticuario,__porque quería __da__r__me__ un regalo de bienvenida__. M__e dijo que era por todos esos cumpleaños que se perdió. Sabía que no me gustaba los regalos,__aun así no pude negarme. _

_Entramos a una tienda diminuta pero muy acogedora,__ten__í__a miles de objetos de toda clases._

_Sombreros de todas las épocas,__relojes de cuco__,vestidos antiguos,__recuerdos de toda una vida._ _Nos acercamos al mostrador donde nos esperaba una señora mayor bajita con pelo negro con canas y ojos negros. Le pregunt__ó__ mi padre a la señora por las joyas antiguas,__enseguida sac__ó__ un joyero de debajo del mostrador__,__lo abrió con manos temblorosas ,__rebusc__ó__ entre anillos,__brazaletes y relojes de bolsillo __h__asta encontrar lo que buscaba._

—_¡__Aquí esta! __— c__ontest__ó__ con alegría la señora,__sacando una pequeña bolsa negra__. S__ac__ó__ de ella un colgante que realmente era hermoso__._

_Sentí algo raro cuando lo vi y lo cogí en mis manos__,__ por primera vez no sabía describirlo._

—_Ese colgante__,__ le quedar__á__ muy bien__ — __me habl__ó__ la señora._

—_Si__ —__le contest__é__ yo__ —E__s muy bonito__.__S__e ve antiguo__,__ co__mo__ a mi me gusta_.

—_Entonces es para ti hija__ — __dijo mi padre__.__L__o mir__é__ con agradecimiento_

—_¡G__racias pap__á,__ me encanta!_

_La señora se puso a reír,__la mir__é,__¿__qu__é__ ten__í__a tanta gracia?_

—_P__erdonenme__ — __nos contest__ó__ la señora__ —P__or favor__,__ cuida mucho de el__,__era de mi cuñada,__tiene un valor muy sentimental para mi._

—¡_O__h__!__— exclamé__—P__ero__, ¿__ no quiere conservarlo?__ —__le pregun__té_

—_N__o es eso,__pero esta __h__echa para usted señorita, lo supe en cuando la vi entrar._

Me quedé mirando a Alice por un segundo, ella me sonreía.

—¡Alice! — exclamé con sorpresa —¿Eras tú?

Continuara...

….......................................

¿Intrigadas? ¿Les gustó?

dejarme review comentar me que os parece, vuestras ideas, pueda que incluya alguna en los siguientes capítulos.

Besos, abrazos al estilo Emmett.


	6. Eras ¡tu!

Este es mi primer fic. Los personajes no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer.

Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a: Thanya (ta-Cullen), Alle (Alle Cullen Way) y a Darla Gilmore mi nueva beta reader,gracias ,sin olvidarme de "Loulou y Santi".

Gracias por los review, aquí os dejo nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste.

**MAS FUERTE QUE SU DESTINO**

Capítulo 6

—¡Eras tu la de la tienda, Alice! — le grité

—Lo sabía — me contestó ella —. Siempre supe que algún día tendría mi propia tienda — siguió, con un brillo nuevo en la mirada.

—Esto es demasiado raro. Mi padre me dijo que Edward del futuro al morir no tenía familia.

—Bueno, puede que no legalmente, pero todo pasa por alguna razón, ya ves, estaba ahí por algo, tenía que entregarte el colgante.

En ese momento mi estomago hizo un ruido que nos dejó mirandonos con sorpresa y las dos nos pusimos a reír.

—Oh, Bella, lo siento, debes tener mucha hambre. Con todas mis preguntas se me olvidó que vienes de muy lejos.

—Bueno, a unos setenta años de distancias más o menos — repliqué. Me miró y empezamos a reír a carcajadas.

Cuando pasó, se levantó de la cama y fue directo al almario. La miré como se agitaba, rebuscando por toda la ropa. Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba y me lo enseñó. Una falda larga hasta los pies o casi, de color azul noche y una blusa blanca de manga de tres cuarto.

—Te va quedar muy bien ese color, ya verás. Primero, date un baño, el agua esta lista.

Me señaló una puerta atrás ella que no había visto antes.

Volví con ella quince minutos más tarde vestida y aseada.

—¡Listo! — Alice me miró sonriendo —. Vamos, te acompaño a la cocina.

La seguí por los pasillos esta casa era enorme con todas esas habitaciones. Bajamos por una escaleras de servicio hasta llegar a una cocina muy grande y muy antigua. Había una mesa de madera, al medio unos fogones a la izquierda.

Olía muy bien, como a pan recien echo.

Alice me hizo sentarme a la mesa, en ese momento entró la mujer que vi anoche con mirada ducle.

—Esme, te presento a Bella—le dijo Alice a la mujer. Ésta me miró con dulzura, pero con un poco de miedo.

—Bella, ella es Esme, mi madre adoptiva— le di una sonrisa tímida.

—Hola, Bella, se bienvenida.

—Gracias, tiene una casa hermosa, señora Cullen — comenté, ella rió con disimulo

—Dime Esme, por favor.

Me dio un vaso de leche que bebí casi de un trago y dispuso una badeja de fruta variada delante de mi, tomé una manzana y empeze a comerla.

Se oyeron como unos caballos se acercaban a toda velocidad.

—Vamos rápido, Alice, a ver qué ha pasado.

Nos levantamos las tres a la vez y salimos a fuera.

Ahí estaba Edward, Emmett y Jasper. Bajaron de los caballos y se nos acercaron.

Se les veía cansados.

—¿Qué? — preguntó Esme con desesperación en la voz —. ¿La han encontrado?

—Si — contestó Edward con voz fría —. Avisa a Carlisle que disponga todo para el funeral.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y mi corazon empezo de nuevo a acelerarse.

Sentí un escalofrio bajar por mi columna.

—Edward, yo lo siento mucho de verdad — le dije.

Desvió la mirada y entro a la casa. Me sentía mal por él, perder así a su mujer.

Algo no me cuadraba, en el futuro a Isabella no la encontraban nunca.

—Bella, ve tras él —me susuró al oido Alice, la miré con duda—. Confía en mí. Está en la biblioteca, al fondo, última puerta a la derecha.

Entré y fuí caminado por donde me indicó Alice, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba él cara a la chimenea, mirando al fuego. Me acerqué despacito a él, se giró al oirme.

Tenía una mirada tan triste, sus ojos reflejaban dolor. Me miró como si viera un fantasma. Retrocedió un paso para luego acercarse a mí, no me dio tiempo a reaccionar, me puso sus manos por cada lado de la cara y me besó. Era un beso lleno de rabía y de furia, aun así sentí electricidad pasar entre nosotros, casi me deja sin aire.

"_¿__A qui__é__n besaba__?" _pensé. Me desice de su agarre como pude, sabía que me arrepentería pero cerré mi puño bien fuerte, cogí impulso y le pegué en toda la cara.

_Continuar__á__..._

…_............................._

_Este cap__í__tulo es m__á__s corto,__pero muy emocionantes__,__ por fin se dan su primer beso._

_¿__Os a gustado?_

_R__eview?_


	7. Isabella

Este es mi primer fic. Los personajes no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer.

Gracias por sus review.

**MÁS FUERTE QUE SU DESTINO**

Capítulo 7

Sentí crujir algo en mi mano, gemí de dolor,y me lleve la mano a mi pecho me dolia mucho, pero me arrepentí en el acto de lo que le hise a el . Miré a Edward con arrepentimiento.

—¡Oh, Edward, lo siento mucho!

Me miró confundido y sorprendido frotándose el pómulo, donde ya se le veía como cambiaba de color.

—No lo sientas, no tenía derecho, me lo merecía. Soy yo quien te pide disculpas, por un momento pensé que eras ella — esta vez el agachó la cabeza.¿Te duele la mano?iba a acercarce a mi cuando oimos una vos atras nestro preguntando.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? — Nos giramos a ver quién era.

—Nada — contestó Edward —. Carlisle, te presento a Bella. Me hizo un gesto con la mano señalándome al hombre —. Es mi padre.

Recordé lo que me dijo Alice

—Doctor Cullen, encantada de conocerlo, gracias por curarme la herida.

Lo miré agradecida, él me contestó:

—De nada, pero llamame Carlisle. Hay que revisar la herida hoy, Bella.

En ese instante entraron el resto de la familia. Emmett se acercó a Edward, lo miró.

—¿Edward, qué te pasó? ¿ quién te pegó? — preguntó, muerto de una fingida curiosidad.

—Bien echo, Bella — exclamó Alice. Todos la miraron incrédulos, luego me miraron a mi. Alice era vidente recorde yo.

Me ruboricé hasta los dedos de los pies, seguro. Agaché la cabeza y en eso Emmett literalmente explotó de una risa contagiosa, todos nos unimos él, aunque algunas risas eran tensas debido a la tragedia de Isabella, supuse yo. Edward permaneció en silencio, él me miraba a mi con sus ojos esmeraldas, parecía que intentaba leer mi le veia tan desolado,tan abatido. Desvié la mirada, incapaz de aguantar la suya.

—Bueno, ya basta. Bella, ven conmigo al consultorio — me dijo Carlile —, de paso te examinaré también la mano.

Asentí con timidez mientras seguía apretando la mano contra mi pecho.

—Luego reunión familiar en el salón — continuó indicando Carlisle —. Tu tambien tienes que asistir, Bella.

Asentí con la cabeza y le seguí. Su consultorio estaba a dos puertas antes de llegar a la biblioteca. Entramos y me llevó hasta una cama de blancas sabanas, me hizo sentarme en ella. Acercó una mesita de hiero con ruedas,con todo tipo de instrumentos.

—Carlisle, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Dime, Bella —cogió unas tijeras y empezó a cortar la venda.

—¿Puede contarme algo de ella? — me miró sorprendido por un instante y siguió a lo suyo. —. Es que me siento tan conectada a ella, me gustaría saber más de su vida, entender lo que pasó — justifiqué.

—Bueno, Edward es mi hijo adoptivo. Sus padres eran pacientes míos, murieron de gripe española, no pude salvarlos. Eran mucho más que eso, eran como de la familia. Un año antes morir redactaron un testamento para obligar a su hijo único a contraer matrimonio con Isabella, que era sobrina de una tía lejana demasiada mayor por hacerse cargo de esta. Isabella no dudo en casarse ya que ansiaba su libertad, era eso o ir al convento.

—¿Pero, por qué le obligaron? — pregunté, sorprendida por la información.

—Pues, verás, no sé cómo es en tu tiempo, pero aquí un matrimonio de conveniencia es muy corriente. Sus padres miraron por el futuro de su hijo, ya que Isabella era una rica heredera.

—Oh, ya veo — susurré.

—Cuando murieron los padres de Edward, él aun no había cumplido la mayoría de edad, y sin dudarlo lo adopte.

"_Que gesto tan noble_"pensé.

—Edward cumplió la voluntad de sus padres y se casó, pero todo fue un gran error. Una esposa demasiado tiempo sola en casa, Edward que viajaba a través del mundo dando conciertos de piano. Su gran pasión, el piano y los coches. Ella era joven, caprichosa, y empezó a ir a fiestas. Era muy hermosa pero muy inocente, tenía a todos los hombres a sus pies, dándole todo lo que ella quería. Collares de diamante, brazales de perlas, anillos, abrigos de pieles... Se fueron alejando poco a poco el uno del otro. Hasta hace poco.

En ese momento me vino a la cabeza como un recuerdo, Edward gritando, cogiendo un jarrón para estampar lo contra la pared, sacudí la cabeza para que se me pasase, me di cuenta que Carlisle me miraba, le devolví la mirada, animándolo a seguir.

—Un día llegó a casa antes de la fecha prevista. Buscó a su esposa, para encontrarla coqueteando con un hombre en el jardín. Se volvió como un loco lleno de celos y echó a patadas al intruso. Le dio a elegir entre él o el otro, ya que si que la quería ,y se dio cuenta que él tenía la culpa de todo por dejarla sola. Los dos se dieron una segunda oportunidad, esta vez si se les veía feliz, por fin. Pero esa felicidad duró muy poco. Hasta ayer por la noche en que Isabella desapareció de su habitación misteriosamente. Lo que pasó después tu ya lo sabes — me dijo.

Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Que pena me entró por ellos dos. Que injusta era la vida a veces.

—Bueno, Bella, esto ya está —me dijo Carlisle. Sin darme cuenta ya me había cambiado la venda y revisó mi mano —. No está rota, tienes los nudillos inflamados, pero evita mover la mano por un par de días. Tuviste que pegar muy fuerte.

Se rió él por lo bajo. Desvié la mirada, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza.

—Gracias, doctor, lo tendré en cuenta — le conteste, y me bajé de la cama.

—Vamos al salón. Nos esperan.

Llegamos y ahí estaban todos. El salón era muy acogedor, una gran chimenea en la pared de enfrente, arriba de esta había un gran cuadro pintado a mano, en él se veía al doctor y su esposa. Se les notaba en la forma de mirarse lo mucho que se amaban. Que envidia me daba. Sin querer miré a Edward, estaba tan guapo, se había cambiado de ropa. Aunque no me fije, porque no podía quitarle la mirada de encima. Solo anhelaba que me volviese a besar._"__No seas estúpida__,__ Bella__"_ pensé para mi misma.

Nos acercamos y Alice me señaló que tomara asiento a su lado, en un sillón tapizado me fije en que tenía los ojos rojos de llorar. Noté como todos me miraban raro, supongo que el parecido debió de impactarlos mucho.

Les miré a todos. Primero a Emmett, que me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, se la devolví. Muy pegado a él estaba la última que no tuve oportunidad de conocer. Rosalie ni si quiera se dignó a mirarme. "_Que snob__"_, pensé yo_. _Frente a de ellos se sentó Carlisle, al lado de su esposa, esta vez ya no me miraba con miedo, había ternura. Le agradecí asintiendo con un ligero movimiento de mi cabeza. Me entró ganas de llorar, recordaba a mi madre. Edward se quedó de pie al lado del ventanal. Y por último mire a Jasper, me hizo una seña con la mano saludándome en silencio, me sonrió apenas, se le veía tenso.

—Gracias por reuniros todos aquí — habló Carlile en voz alta y clara — Como ya saben Isabella falleció.

En eso se oyó a Esme sollozar despacito, y Rosalie tambien se puso a llorar. Emmett la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos para darle consuelo.

—No vamos a celebrar un funeral público.

Rosalie se levantó de su asiento de un golpe, echa una furia, alejando a Emmett sin mucha delicadeza.

—¿Pero, por qué? — preguntó ella —¡Se merecía eso y más!

—Sabemos de tu gran amistad con ella, Rosalie — habló Carlisle —. Pero es de vital importancia que nadie se entere de su muerte. De ello depende la vida de Bella. Haremos un funeral privado.

Rosalie se giró a coger una tetera que había a su lado. No la vi venir, fue muy rápida y me arrogo el contenido encima… Señalándome con un dedo me gritó:

—¡Es por tu culpa, maldita!

………………………………………..

Continuará...

…..........................................

¿Les ha gustado?

Díganme que les pareció.

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore

Review?


	8. ¿ Corte ingles ?

**Los personajes no son míos****,**** sino de la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

**Gracias por sus review y agregarme a sus favoritos.**

**MAS FUERTE QUE SU DESTINO**

**Cap****í****tulo 8**

—¡Rosalie! — le regañó Carlisle —. ¡Pídele disculpas enseguida a Bella!

Ella se dio media vuelta para alejarse corriendo y llorando, Emmett fue tras ella.

En ese momento Alice y Esme, que estaban cerca de mi, me preguntaron.

—¿Bella, estás bien?

—Si, no se preocupen, no fue nada, el té no estaba muy caliente —les respondí, escurriendo un poco mi ropa mojada.

—Oh, Bella, lo siento mucho, de verdad, es que Rosalie la quería mucho— me dijo Esme .

—Esta enfada lo entiendo — repliqué.

—No es una razón para hacerte eso, no es excusa — intervino Edward con su voz tan hermosa —. Alice, Esme, tráiganle a Bella algo para que se seque.

Se levantaron y se fueron, Jasper con ellas.

—Iré a ver a Rosalie —dijo Carlile.

Me quedé mirando como se iban todos, quedandeme a solas con él, un extraño silencio se instalo entre nosotros. Me levante y me fui acercando al ventanal donde estaba ,quise respirar aire fresco ,intente abrirla pero no cedía. En eso Edward que se dio cuenta alargo su brazo para ayudar me,y me vino el aroma de su piel de lleno,olía de maravilla como a miel y a sol. Empece a hiperventilar,mi pulso se acelero y respiraba deprisa. Me maree un poco ,noté su otro brazo que me cogió por la cintura para que no me cayera.

—¿Bella, estás bien?

—Mmm... si,por favor, necesito tomar aire.

No me atreví a mirale; me sujetó y salimos afuera, dejó que me apoyara en la barandilla pero no me soltó. Respiré profundo para llenar mis pulmones de aire fresco.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y me perdí en el maravilloso color de sus ojos. Su mirada no era ni fría ni tan dura como antes, había algo más que no supe descifrar.

—Bella, has venido de tan lejos para encontrar al asesino de mi esposa, ¿por qué?

—Yo sólo sé que en un momento estaba con Jake mirando al cuadro y al momento siguiente estaba aquí, en tu mundo, asistiendo a un asesinato. Estoy muy confundida — le contesté sin vacilación.

—Cuéntame qué es de mi vida en el futuro— me pidió. Su mirada tenía un brillo raro —. Y quién ese Jake.

—Jake es mi mejor amigo, fuimos novios pero no funciono. Poco te puedo contar. Mi padre dijo que eras muy rico, que coleccionabas coches y sobre todo, muy solitario.

—¿Pero dónde estaban todos? ¿Alice, Jasper y los demás? ¿Es que no tuvieron hijos? — me preguntó con una voz sorprendida.

—Bueno, un día, poco tiempo después de tu falle... — me callé de repente. No sabía si era bueno que él supiera lo de su muerte.

—De mi fallecimiento, puedes decirlo, lo contaste en sueños.

Lo miré, parecía contener una sonrisa, preferí ignorarlo.

—Sólo sé que no tenías familia, y fui a tu casa porque me llamaron debido a que habías sufrido un ataque al corazón.

—¿Tu eres enfermera? —me preguntó.

—No, soy médico — aclaré.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Me entró una riza nerviosa ante la reacción de él.

—Oh, Edward, en el futuro también habrá mujeres que pilotean aviones, y también sabrán conducir coches.

—¡Eso si que no me lo creo! ¿Una mujer que conduce un coche? — puso cara de incredulo — ¡Imposible, nunca las dejare tocar mis coches!

No me pude aguantar a su reto.

—¡Cuando quieras y donde quiera, señor Cullen! — le respondí, parándome fieramente ante él. Levantó un ceja.

—Por encima de mi cadáver —me contestó.

Se me produjo un nudo en la garganta; desvié mi mirada. Se dio cuenta de la barbaridad que había dicho y añadió.

—Lo siento, no tendría que haberte dicho eso— se disculpó.

—Está bien, acepto tus disculpas.

Le di la espalda haciendo que me soltara de su agarre, y di unos pasos para intentar tranquilizarme. Mis nervios estaban hechos añicos, me mordí el labio inferior como lo hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa.

Me fije en el jardín para distraerme un poco de su cercanía. Era muy verde y lleno de rosales de todos los colores; más abajo de esté, entre unos arbustos, se distinguía un rió. Y ahí de pie muy quieto estaba un hombre de piel rojiza y pelo largo negro. Parecía salido de una película de indios y vaqueros, con plumas en la cabeza y todo el atuendo.

Su cara me recordaba a alguien conocido, de repente me hizo signos de la mano de que me acercara a él.

—¿Lo conoces? — le pregunté a Edwad. Miró a donde le señalaba.

—Si, es el jefe de la tribu Quilleutes, Ephrain Black, nos a ayudó a encontrar el cadáver de Isabella.

"_¡Oh dios bendito!__" _pensé. No podía creerme que ese hombre era el abuelo de "Jake".

—¿Podemos acercarnos?

Me moría de ganas de verlo más cerca y saber qué quería, seguro él podría ayudarme a comprender todo lo que había pasado.

—Yo iré a ver, tú tienes que ir a cambiarte de ropa — repuso, haciéndome recordar que estaba mojada y me entró un escalofrio, no sé por qué tarda tanto Alice.

—Si, claro —le conteste, y se fue alejando.

Cuando pudiera iría a visitarle, tenía que hablar con él. Entré por donde antes salí en busca de mi habitación. Salí al pasillo, giré a la izquierda para llegar al recibidor de la casa en donde había unas imponentes escaleras muy anchas de un mármol blanco, los subí. "_Con la suerte que tenia seguro_ _me perdía__"_,pensé, cuando vi todas esas puertas. Miré a ver pero no había nadie para ayudarme, en eso apareció Alice de repente, haciéndome sobresaltarme, traía algo en la mano y venía corriendo.

—¡Bella! Siento no haber bajado — se excusó ella —, es que cuando fui a tu recamara, un sonido de campanillas salia de esta cosa tan rara — agregó, enseñándome la cosa en cuestión.

—¡Mi celular! seguro se quedó sin batería.

Se lo cogí de la mano casi esperanzada, marcaba "fuera de red".

—C.e.l.u.l.a.r — deletreó ella, asombradísima —. ¿Qué es?

—Pues, gracias a esa cosa, podrás hablar con tus familiares aunque estén muy lejos.

Se le iluminó la cara como a un niño pequeño impaciente por recibir su regalo de cumpleaños.

—¿Y de eso hay mucho en el futuro? —me pregunto ella con la mirada maravillada.

No me dejó contestarle, me jaló del brazo llevándome casi a rastras a mi habitación, saltó a la cama en donde estaba repartido el contenido de mi bolso, el cual yacía en el suelo. Lo recogí y me acerqué a ver qué tanto la tenía interesada.

—Explícame qué es todo esto — exigió, señalándome a las demás cosas. Me senté a su lado, y cogí lo primero que alcanzo mi mano.

—Esto es mi agenda electrónica— se lo enseñé. Miraba muy atenta —. Ahí es donde anoto mis citas, los cumpleaños y reuniones en el trabajo para no olvidarme.

Asintió con la cabeza y seguí.

—Las llaves de mi casa, un espejo de bolsillo, un paquete de mocadores de papel, un bolígrafo…

Seguía mirando fascinada, me entró ganas de reír pero me contuve. Seguí.

-Un brillo de labios sabor a fresa y otro sabor a Coca-Cola —levanto un ceja —. Prueba-le animé.

Lo que hizo sin pensarse lo dos veces. Cogió el segundo y se lo aplicó en los labios

—¡Wow, que bien sabe!, ¡me encanta!, ¿me lo regalas? — preguntó, poniendo otra vez cara de puchero. No me resistí, claro.

—¡Claro!,todo tuyo.

—¡Gracias!.

Se ve que en ese momento se acordó de algo, y bajó de la cama, igual que subió, para salir pitando por la puerta, soltándome un "vuelvo enseguida, no te muevas".

Que mujer tan eléctrica y tan hiperactiva, ¿_de d__ó__nde sacaba tanta energía__? _pensé yo.

Empece a recoger mis pertenencias para poner las en mi bolso marrón de piel y volvió a entrar como un tornado, traía mis ropas del futuro en una mano y mis tenis en la otra.

—Hay algo que me tienes que explicar, Bella — me dijo ella, enseñándome el revés de la falda donde estaba la etiqueta.

—Dime, Alice.

—¿Por qué pone ahí "Corte Íngles"? ¿Acaso lo corto un ingles?

………………………………………..

Continuará…

…........................................

Hola a todas, ¿os gustó el capitulo?

Opinar, decirme que pensáis de él.

Si tenéis alguna dudas preguntenme, no dudéis, os responderé encantada.

¿Review?

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore

**a.t.t ****cris**


	9. Siempre lo supe

**Los personajes no son míos,****son de la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

**Gracias por sus review, no sabéis lo feliz que me siento cuando los recibo.**

**Nunca creí que mi historia fuera a gustar y m****á****s siendo mi primer fic.**

**Darla Gilmore , te ****h****an enviado los angelitos,****eres un cielo,****gracias por tu apoyo.**

**MAS FUERTE QUE SU DESTINO**

**C****ap****í****tulo 9**

Después de explicarle a Alice que _E__l __C__orte __I__ngl__é__s_ era una tienda, y ¡no un inglés que cortaba la tela!

El día había pasado muy rápido, con tanta emociones ni me di cuenta, estaba oscureciendo ya. Le pedí a Alice que me excusara con su familia por no bajar a cenar con ellos; le mentí diciéndole que tenía dolor de cabeza . Preferí dejarles llorar la perdida de Isabella en paz. Me deseó buenas noches y se fue.

Me cambié de ropa y me puse la de noche, me acosté y casi sin darme cuenta, caí en un profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano, me levanté y fui a mirar dentro del armario .

—¡Wow! —susurré.

Ahí encontré unos vestidos, faldas, blusas, todos más hermosos los unos que los otros. Rojos, azules, amarillos... y también los complementos a juego.

Parecían salido de la época de July Garland o Vivien Leygh. "_Mas bien son de la época de ellas__"_pensé y sonriendo para mi misma.

Me decidí por algo sencillo y oscuro, ya que hoy era el funeral de Isabella. Un vestido negro de cuello alto y manga tres cuarto. Busqué unos zapatos de igual color, pero ahí no habían ningunos, en eso tocaron a la puerta.

—Adelante — contesté y la puerta se abrió para ver aparecer a Esme con una sonrisa, también vestía de negro.

—Buenos díasn Bella ¿Has dormido bien? — me preguntó.

—Muy bien, gracias. Buenos días a ti también.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

—Es que no encuentro zapatos.

Se dirigió al almario y presionó algo que hizo que se abriera, como un doble fondo y ahí, señalándome con el dedo, estaba lo que buscaba. La miré agradecida.

—Acompañame en el desayuno, si quieres Bella — me invitó Esme —. Estaremos solas.

—Será un placer. Termino de arreglarme y bajo — le contesté.

—Te espero en la cocina — dijo; se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Entré al cuarto de baño, me tomé un baño rápido y decidí recogerme el pelo en un moño alto, como los que me hacía mi madre para mis clases de ballet. Me vestí y acomodé los zapatos. Bajé a la cocina en donde me esperaba Esme.

Olía a café y la mesa estaba repleta de comida variada, galletas y fruta. Me acomodé a una silla y pregunté:

—¿Puedo tomar café? — ¡Necesitaba cafeína ya!. Me miró con cara de sorpresa y contestó:

—¿Café? Si, claro. Perdón por mi sorpresa, pero es que las mujeres de ahora no acostumbran a tomarlo, es mas bien una bebida para los hombres — me explicó.

—Ah —contesté sorprendida —. Pues, en ese caso no lo tomare, no quiero que piense mal de mi.

_¡C__ó__mo echaría de menos la cafeína!_ Pensé. Me sonrió y me lo sirvió igualmente.

—Quedará entre las dos, no diré a nadie que tomaste, sera nuestro secreto.

Le agradecí y me lo bebí a pequeños sorbos para no quemarme, cogí un par de galletas que comí con apetito ya que la noche anterior no cené.

—¿Bella?

Me giré a ver quién me llamaba y vi entrar al doctor acompañado de Edward.

—¿Si? — contesté

—Siento comunicarte que sería prudente que no asistieras al funeral — me explicó Carlisle, mirándome a los ojos.

—Lo entiendo — repliqué. ¡Claro que lo entendía! Si alguien me veía pensarían que era el fantasma de Isabella.

—Querida, partimos en una hora, ya todo esta organizado — informó Carlisle, ahora mirando a su esposa.

—Estaré lista.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue. Esme se excusó que tenía que ir a averiguar lo de unas flores. Otra vez quedándome a solas con él. Me aventuré a mirarlo y descubrí que tenía la mirada fija en mi. Mi corazón se acelero de golpe, "_si seguía así me daría algo__,__ seguro__" _pensé yo.

Me levanté de la silla y me acerqué a donde se había quedado de pie.

—Si hay algo que pueda hacer, Edward, puedes contar conmigo.

Me miró con sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, una mirada dulce, y recogió un mechón de pelo mio para ir a colocarlo detrás de mi oreja.

—Mantente a salvo, por favor. No salgas de la casa, prométemelo — pidió con urgencia.

—Por supuesto, aquí estaré, te lo prometo… Se me olvidó decirte algo ayer.

Me miró, animándome a seguir, le tendí mi mano buena con ademan de apretar la suya, y continué:.

—Mi más sincero pésame.

Miró mi mano con sorpresa pero se puso serio y la tomó, para llevarla a su boca y depositar un pequeño beso. Apenas rozó mi mano con su boca, pero sentí que pasaba una corriente eléctrica que hizo que revoloteara mariposas en mi estomago. Lo miré fascinada, fue tan tierno y tan caballeroso su gesto. Soltó mi mano y me contestó.

—Gracias. Por favor, estás en tu casa y… — se debatió unos segundos consigo mismo, mirándome con detenimiento — Te tengo que decir que ayer el jefe de los quilleutes me pidió decirte que quiere que te encuentres con él esta noche en el bosque, es muy importante que acudas.

—¿ Me quiere ver a mi? — pregunte con una voz contenida. ¡El ancestro de Jacob! ¿El pasado de mi amigo!

—Si — contestó Edward —. Yo te acompañaré

Le mire agradecida, por alguna extraña razón, algo que no podía explicar, me sentía segura en su presencia.

Se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Luego de unos minutos fui a la ventana para ver que estaban todos allá fuera. Edward en primer lugar iba detrás del que era, supuse yo, el coche fúnebre. Detrás de él le seguía el doctor y su esposa, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie. Las mujeres llevaban puesto una mantilla negra en la cabeza.

Se me encogió el corazón de verlos tan tristes. No pude evitarlo y lloré con ellos desde lejos.

Hacia un buen rato que se marcharon y cuando por fin dejé de llorar, decidí ir a la biblioteca, puede que encontrara un libro que me hiciera pasar el tiempo más deprisa.

El silencio de la casa era abrumador, pese a que había uno que otro trabajador en la propiedad; me entró un poco de miedo y me apresuré a llegar rápido. Ahí estaban todas las paredes desde el suelo hasta el techo repletos de libros. No sabía cuál escoger, era una maravilla. Había de todos los tamaños. Empecé dando la vuelta a toda la biblioteca, llegando a unas escaleras estrechas de caracol.

Me entró curiosidad por saber qué había arriba, pero no estaba en mi casa al fin y al cabo. Escogí un libro que leí de pequeña, "Mujercitas", me acomodé en un sillón, y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida.

—Bella, despierta— pronunció una hermosa voz en mis sueños.

Abrí los ojos de repente para encontrarme con la cara de un ángel muy cerca de mi. Me miraba divertido. Me ruborice, pensando_ "¿__cu__á__ndo me quede dormida,__y cu__á__ntas horas ?._

—Me quede dormida, lo siento.

Se alejó un poco.

—No lo sientas, lo necesitabas. ¿ Mujercitas ? — me preguntó, recogiendo el libro del suelo.

—Si, lo leí por nostalgia, me recuerda a cuando mi madre me leía de pequeña.

—¿La echas de menos, verdad? Debe de ser duro para ti, lo entiendo — afirmó.

—Si, aunque no la veía muy seguido tampoco— contesté.

—¿Estaba de viaje? — preguntó curioso.

¿Cómo le explicaba lo que era un divorcio sin que le parezca grotesco?

—No. Verás, mis padres se separaron cuando era yo muy pequeña, y mi madre me llevó con ella abandonando a mi padre y dejandolo destrozado.

Me miró con el ceño levemente fruncido, algo contrariado con lo que acababa de contarle.

—¿Eso se hace en tu futuro? Cuando las mujeres se cansan dejan a sus maridos, no deberían permitirlo y menos que un hijo se crié sin el afecto de un padre, ¡Es una abominación! —exclamó frunciendo el ceño con más dramatismo. Le sonreí.

—Tranquilo, Edward, sobreviví, aquí estoy — le dije.

Me miró con un brillo extraño en los ojos e hizo algo que no me esperaba: me abrazó y apretó contra él con fuerza.

—Pero en qué mundo vives, _mi Bella_ — murmuró.

Me dejé llevar por un torrente de emociones nuevas. Me llamó _su Bella_ como el Edward del futuro, eso era demasiado para mi. Pase mis dedos por su cabello todo revuelto, respiré el aroma de su piel, empezó a darme vueltas la cabeza. Noté su cálida mano en mi cara acariciando mi nariz, mis ojos, el contorno de mi cara. Mi corazón se fue yendo a la carrera hacia los cielos, no me cabía duda. Se inclinó hacia mi cara, notaba su aliento abrazador. Era embriagador, no me resistí y le bese .

Respondió a mi beso sin esperar, buscando con su lengua la mia y dejandolas seguir su propio ritmo. "¿_Qui__é__n besaba?__"_me pregunté en un momento de duda y supe que no me importaba nada, porque le amaba desde antes de conocerlo. Ahora me daba cuenta.

……………………………..

Continuará.

….............................

¿Os gusto el segundo beso de Edward y Bella ?

¿ Review ?


	10. Encuentro con Ephrain Black

**Los personajes no son míos,****son de la gran Stephenie Meyer**

**Gracias por sus review, me animan mucho a continuar.**

**MAS FUERTE QUE SU DESTINO**

**C****ap****i****tulo 10**

La luz de la luna iluminaba nuestro camino a través del bosque. Edward me sujetaba de la mano para guiarme, y yo me sentía feliz.

El beso en la biblioteca había sido hermoso , casi mágico, me sentí mal por eso, ¿cómo se me había ocurido besarle?, ¡El mismo dia del funeral de su esposa, por Dios! Era imperdonable y de repente Edward paró, haciendo que chocara con él, se giró a verme y me sonrió. Yo me puse colorada, le devolvi la sonrisa tímidamente.

—Llegamos —me dijo, señalando delante de él con un movimiento de la cabeza.

A unos paso de nosotros esta el ancestro de Jake. Nos indicó que nos acercáramos y nos invitó a sentarnos en un tronco junto a un fuego. Lo que hicimos. Me recordaba mucho a Jake, la misma forma de mirar y me sonreía con tranquilidad .

—Se bienvenida, viajera del futuro —me dijo con solemnidad. Asentí con mi cabeza a modo de gracias —. Los espíritus vinieron a nosotros para contarnos que venías, y necesitabas mi ayuda.

Le miré emocionada y nerviosa por saber.

—Soy Ephrain Black, responderé a todas tus preguntas.

Le miré con curiosidad, ¿por dónde empezar?

—Yo soy Isabella Swan, es un honor conocerlo, ¿Por qué no pude salvarla?

—No era tu destino, así estaba escrito que ella se fuera—contestó. Me llevé una mano al colgante, apretándolo con fuerza.

—Hay algo que no entiendo, en mi futuro el cuerpo no es encontrado nunca, pero ahora si — afirmé.

—Tu lo has cambiado, Bella —me contestó con su sabia voz.

—¿Yo? ¿Pero, cómo? —no daba crédito a lo que oía—. ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡yo no soy nadie! — le contesté nerviosa. Sentí que Edward me cogía de la mano y me la apretó con suavidad, gesto que agradecí y me tranquilizó en seguida.

—Bella, no es casualidad que encontraras ese colgante, siempre fue..."tuyo".

—¡¿Qué?! — dije, impactada. Sentí como se me desencajaba la mandíbula de la sorpresa.

—Bella, tú eres la reencarnación de Isabella — me aclaró Eprhain.

—Las voces... los recuerdos… — dije con la voz temblando, ahora lo entendía mejor, aunque seguía siendo increible.

—Recuerdos de una vida pasada, Bella. Cuando el colgante llegó a tus manos lo sentiste tuyo ¿verdad? — explicó él, asentí con la cabeza—. Como si siempre te hubiera pertenecido, ahí es cuando empezaste a tener los primeros recuerdos.

Asentí de nuevo, incapaz de contestarle. Ahora giró la cabeza en dirección a Edward y continuó:

—Se le concedió a su esposa una segunda oportunidad, joven Cullen, para volver a la vida, el echo de que ella se arrepintiera de sus pecados salvó su alma. Y el amor la llevó de vuelta hasta aquí para encontrar a su asesino y así limpiar su nombre.

Edward parecía una estatua, se puso blanco y su mirada era seria. De repente su mirada cambió y su cara reflejaba furia, soltó mi mano, se levantó apresuradamente y se encaró a al jefe de los Quilleuttes.

—¡Mentiras! — gritó Edward. Me asusté mucho, intente cogerle la mano para tranquilizarlo, pero me rechazó, me dolió su gesto, pero no dije nada —. ¡No voy a dejarme engañar! —volvió a gritar — ¡Y tú! — se giró hacia a mi, señalándome — ¡Eres bruja y me has echado un sortilegio para volverme loco de amor por ti!

Mi corazón se encogió y me entró ganas de llorar, pero al mismo tiempo se despertó un sentimiento de furia y le contesté:

—¿Que yo qué?

¡Pero, cómo hozas decirme esas cosas! no podía ser cierto que pensara eso de mi, y el beso en la biblioteca no significara nada para él. Sentí las lágrimas desbordarse de mis ojos, me di media vuelta para que no me viera llorar . "_Es una pesadilla y me voy a despertar__"__, _recé_. _Después de unos minutos me calmé un poco como para volver a hablar.

—Vine desde muy lejos para aclarar una injusticia, y eso haré, encontraré al culpable del crimen para limpiar tu nombre.

Me giré hacia donde estaba él, ya no me importaba que me viera llorar. Busqué su mirada, en ella había dolor, incredulidad, sorpresa;, pero ya no me importaba, el daño estaba hecho.

—Y eso es una promesa, tan bien te juro que después de eso no volverás a verme jamás, "será como si _nunca_ hubiera existido".

Edward pareció tener una lucha con el mismo, se le veía claramente tenso, pero de repente levantó una mano que extendió hacia mi. Supuse que se esperara a que le correspondiera. Le eché una mirada dolida y negué con la cabeza, bajó su mano y desvió la mirada. Un ruido de alguien que se rasca la garganta me llamo la atención, giré y vi que ahí seguía el ancestro de Jake, testigo mudo de nuestra pelea. Estaba serio y miraba a Edward como intentando decirle algo.

—¿Se puede? — preguntó una voz conocida, y ahí estaba Alice llegando cogida de la mano de su marido. Nos miró a los tres con cara sorprendida — ¿Pero, qué ha pasado aqui ?—

Se fue directa a por su hermano y se plantó ante él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Jasper, lleva a Bella a casa — le ordenó a su marido— Yo iré después, tengo que hablar con el tonto - testarudo de mi hermano.

Se le veía muy enfada.

—Vamos, Bella — me dijo Jasper, ofreciéndome su brazo.

Me giré hacia donde estaba el ancestro de Jake.

—Gracias por aclarármelo todo, me ha encantado conocerlo.

Me miró y sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Búscame cuando quieras mi ayuda, aquí estaré.

Me volví a donde estaba Jasper y me fui con él sin mirar atrás. Moría de ganas por saber qué le diría Alice a su hermano, sólo alcance a escuchar unas palabras.

—"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN" ahora me vas a escuchar muy atentamente...

Continuará...

…...........

**¿ Que os pareció el encuentro de Bella con Ephrain Black ?**

**¿ Y como reacciona Edward ?**

**¿ Decirme os gusto ?**

**¿ Review ?**

**Beta Reader: Darla Gilmore**


	11. Verdades Ocultas

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

Gracias a LaAbuela, Alle Cullen Way, Ta-Cullen por seguir dandome animos. Se lo agradezco mucho.

Este capitulo es mas corto y esta escrito desde el punto de vista de Edward . Espero que os guste.

**MAS FUERTE QUE SU DESTINO**

**Cap****í****tulo 11**

**Edward pov :**

Miré como se alejaba Bella y Jasper. Un sentimiento de culpa me invadió, mi corazón me gritaba que fuera tras ella, pero mi mente no quería escucharlo. Noté de repente un fuerte dolor en la rodilla y respondí un:

—¡Ay! — miré y vi que Alice había sido la causante de mi dolor, me miraba con furia.

—Por fin reaccionas — dijo con impaciencia mi hermana —. ¡Te dije esta mañana que tuvieras la mente abierta, Edward!

—¿Cómo has podido decirle eso a Bella ?

Desvié mi mirada, me sentía muy mal.

—¿Una bruja nada más? ¿Y yo que soy? ¿El mago de Oz? — me gritó ella con más enfado —. Sé que mis visiones pueden dar miedo a veces , pero también sabes mejor que nadie que no me equivoco nunca en lo que veo. A veces son de dentro de muchos años, otras llegan con el tiempo suficiente para darme tiempo a reaccionar y así ayudar a quien me necesite, pero a veces no.

Ahora en su voz se notaba la tristeza, y comprendí a que se refería, me sentí más miserable que nunca. En eso Ephrain Black se adelantó un paso y continuó:

—Se que es difícil de creer, joven Cullen — me miraba derecho a los ojos —.No deje que su orgullo le ciegue o la volverás a perder, y esta vez para siempre.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al pensar que podría ser así .

—¿Sabes cómo se sentirá ella? — me preguntó mi hermana.

No respondí nada, y me di media vuelta mirando a lo lejos, intentando calmarme un poco. —Ella estuvo junto a ti en el futuro, sin saber nada de ti pero inconscientemente ya sabía quien eras, ya te amaba — relató Alice —. Escuchó lo que su corazón le susurraba, y la guió hasta ti ¡A través del tiempo! y lo más fuerte, ella fue testigo de su propio asesinato... — continuó con su voz entre cortada — !Oh... Edward !

Se puso a sollozar incapaz de continuar, me giré hacia donde estaba Alice hecha un mar de lágrimas."¿_Qu__é__ hice?"_ pensé.

—Lo siento Alice, no quería herirla, ni a ti tan poco, sé muy bien que tus visiones son ciertas. Han pasado tantas cosas en tan pocos días, me siento como perdido, la noche que mi esposa desapareció yo casi me vuelvo loco..."_ella me lo prometió_" prometió que pasara lo que pasara encontraría la manera de volver a mi, no lo entendí en ese momento, pero recuerdo lo aterrada que estaba. Ella me pidió que fuera a buscarle un calmante y cuando volví ya no estaba.

Me entró rabia, y mis músculos se tensaron. Noté en mi brazo la mano de Alice, le miré sus rojos ojos, y ella me animó a seguir con su mirada.

—En estos días sentí que Bella era mia, no supe por qué, un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de mi, de querer protegerla. Ansiaba tocar su piel, respirar su perfume, de besar sus labios. ¡Cómo podía ser eso posible si mi mujer acaba de morir!. Me odiaba por pensar eso, por desearla de esa manera — continué en un susurro. Busqué la mirada del jefe de los Quilleutes —. Pero al oír sus palabras, Jefe Black, recordé la promesa que me hizo y simplemente me entró pánico. No podía creerme que fuera cierto que encontró la manera de volver a mi.

—Así es, ayudarla en su misión, joven Cullen. Aun no es tarde para los dos — me contestó y me sonrió.

—¿Pero, qué hace Bella a la orilla del rió? — exclamó Alice de repente. Busqué sus ojos, estaban mirando a la nada y supe que tenía una visión. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, me entró miedo y agarrando a Alice de los brazos la sacudí para que volviera en sí.

—Alice, ¿qué vez? — le grité, con nervios. Sentí que su cuerpo se tensaba, su cara cambio a una expresión de sorpresa y gritó.

—¡BELLA, CUIDADO!

………………………….

Continuará...

........................................

¿ Quereis saber lo que le va a pasar a Bella ? no se si seguir escribiendo, no recibo muchos review.... : (

Creo que ya no os gusta mi fic...y si es muy malo decirmelo y lo dejo ya.

Estoy abierta a las criticas y acepto cualquier consejo que me deis se malo o bueno.

A .T . T. Crisabella-Cullen

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	12. Petalos de Rosas

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer**

Gracias por vuestro apoyo, aqui ya esta el nuevo capitulo, que disfruteis.

**MAS ****FUERTE QUE SU DESTINO**

**C****ap****i****tulo 12**

Apenas llevaba unos minutos en mi cuarto cuando sentí que me ahogaba entre esas cuatro paredes . Incapaz de tranquilizarme y dolida de las palabras de Edward, me salí al pasillo sin hacer ruido y baje las escaleras de servicio que llevaban a la cocina. Llegué y fui directa a la puerta que daba al jardín y por fin estaba fuera. Respire a fondo para llenarme los pulmones del cálido aroma de la noche.

Noté que mis ojos se humedecían al recordar lo que me dijo una hora antes. Llore en silencio, sufría el martirio de su rechazo, mi corazón lloraba conmigo. Anhelaba el calor de su cuerpo, sentir su labios bajo los míos, ¡Oh, Dios mio, como lo amaba !

Me decidí a dar un pequeño paseo cerca del rió y que ayudara a aclarar mis ideas. Recordé también las palabras del ancestro de Jake , todo tenía sentido ahora. Mi inexplicado viaje hasta aquí, el echo de sentirme tan atraída hacia Edward, los sueños y recuerdos que tuve. Todo era de mi vida pasada.

Llegué a la orilla del rió, miré al agua traslucida a la luz de luna. Me entraron ganas de bañarme de repente.

—Ojalá que el agua se llevara con ella mi sufrimiento — me dije para mi misma.

Me solté el pelo que cayo en una cascada libre hasta mi espalda. Llevaba puesto un camisón de satén blanco que llegaba a las rodillas. Miré a mi alrededor, por si las moscas, hubiera alguien y me lo quité dejando lo caer al suelo, así despojándome de casi todo lo que llevaba puesto a excepción de mi ropa más íntima de encaje gris perla. Me aventuré a tocar el agua con el dedo gordo de mi pie, estaba fría, pero me daba igual. Avancé un paso y sentí el agua fría ponerme la piel de gallina, avancé otro pero el ruido de alguien correr y acercarse a mi a gran velocidad me asusto.

—Demonios— susurré, me apresuré a entrar en el rio para así poder esconderme atrás de unas rocas que yacían en el medio.

—¡Bella! — gritó una voz bien conocida.

Me sobresaltó de tal manera que resbalé y me caí al rió. Completamente sumergida, me debatí para nadar a la superficie pero se veía tan oscuro ,me entro pánico y solté el poco aire que tenia en los pulmones. Sentí dos manos grandes y fuertes cogerme de la cintura y arrastrarme hacia arriba.

Por fin emergí y tosí con fuerza para evacuarme el agua de mis pulmones, cuando se me paso un poco me giré a ver quién me ayudó para darle las gracias, pero para mi sorpresa o mala suerte Edward fue mi salvador.

Mi corazón empezó a acelerar se solo, y le miré a los ojos alcanzando a distinguir pese a la poca luz que la luna podía ofrecer que tenía la mirada de un verde oscuro y se le notaba la preocupación.

—Gracias por ayudarme —le dije en un suspiro —, pero si tu no me hubieras asustado no me habría caído.

Me miró con sorpresa por mis palabras y contesto.

—Alice te vió caer y yo corrí hasta aquí, pensando que te hubieras abierto la cabeza o Dios sabe qué cosa. No podría vivir con la idea que te pasara algo.

Parecían sinceras sus palabras. Le miré con más intensidad y añadió con una sonrisa contenida.

—¡Perdone usted ,señorita quiere darse un baño a media noche y con poca ropa!

Ahora se le veía una mirada picara y divertida.

Me ruboricé violentamente y me di media vuelta con ademán de salir de agua, pero Edward no me dejó escapar y me atrapó entre sus brazos haciéndome girar al mismo tiempo para estar cara a cara conmigo. Su mirada era intensa, sus labios peligrosamente cerca de los míos, respiraba agitadamente, haciéndome llegar el delicioso aroma de su piel. Me empezó a darme vuelta la cabeza y sin querer me agarré a sus hombros para no hundirme en el agua.

Gran error, eso hizo que mis pecho rozaran su torso desnudo. ¿_Cu__á__ndo se había quitado la camisa?_ me pregunté.

Me hervía la sangre, me mordí el labio inferior y contuve el aliento por un segundo. Si seguía este camino no habría vuelta atrás. Sentí en mi espalda una suave caricia que me hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, Rodeé su nuca con mis brazos y hundí mi cara en su cuello. Él me apretó más fuerte, acercó sus labios a mi oreja y susurró:

—Bella, te amo. Fui un bruto, ¿me perdonarás algún día?

Mi corazón dio un brinco al oír esas palabras otra vez, y casi se podía oír como una pieza de mi rompecabeza se encaba en mi. Me alejé un poco, le miré a los ojos y le conteste.

—Te perdono, yo también... te amo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alegría y buscó mis labios para depositar un beso dulce, haciendo que las mariposas de mi estomago se agitaran.

Le devolví el beso y enrosqué con osadía mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Quería sentirlo más cerca de mi, le acaricie el torso remarcando cada musculo con mi dedo, con la otra mano busqué su cabello desordenado. Se puso tenso de repente y busqué su mirada para saber qué le había molestado. Sus ojos brillaban de deseo, pero se contuvo a duras penas y me dijo .

—Aquí no, vamos.

Me sacó del agua y me cogió de la mano para llevarme a través del jardín, finalmente se detuvo un segundo para cogerme entre sus brazos y así poder llevarme mas deprisa.

Llegamos a un especie de granero, entramos, y ahí donde yo pensaba que hubiera animales no las habían. Edward me hizo señas de mirar arriba y vi colgadas unas enormes bolsas de tela. Lo miré sin comprender, alargó una mano para deshacer el nudo que las mantenía atada a la pared y de repente empezó a caer miles y miles de pétalos de rosas de todos los colores. Miré encantada y fascinada de tan bello espectáculo.

__Con eso Esme hace essencia de rosa__me aclaro.

Entonce Edward se adelantó unos pasos y me deposito con suavidad sobre una improvisada cama de pétalos de rosas, olía de maravilla.

Me miró con deseo y yo le abrí mis brazos, impaciente de formar con él uno solo.

Ahora estaba completamente segura que pasara lo que pasara, nada o nadie podría separarnos nunca mas. Iba a ser todo lo posible para ser, más fuerte que mi destino...

……………………………………

Continuara...

…...................................

¿ Me atrevo a preguntar si les gusto ?

¿ Review ?

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	13. Noche magica

Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

Espero que os guste. Gracias por sus review y a ti Darla Gilmor mi beta mi amiga, Tus consejos son de vital importancia para mi, este capitulo te lo dedico con cariño.

**MAS FUERTE QUE SU DESTINO**

**C****ap****í****tulo 13**

Y de repente empezó a caer miles y miles de pétalos de rosas de todos los colores. Miré encantada y fascinada de tan bello espectáculo.

—Con eso hacen esencia de rosa — me aclaró.

Entonces, Edward se adelantó unos pasos y me depositó con suavidad sobre una improvisada cama de pétalos de rosas, olía de maravilla.

Me miró con deseo y yo le abrí mis brazos, impaciente de sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el mio. Me cogió entre sus brazos apretándome con dulzura, buscando a su vez mi boca para besarla como nunca lo creí capaz.

Me dejó sin aliento, mi pulso se aceleró, respondí a su beso con la misma fuga, jugando con su lengua, mordiendole los labios con suavidad, soltó un gemido de placer y eso me llevo a ser mas atrevida... Le besé en la comisura de los labios, acaricié su boca, su nariz, sus ojos, la linea de su mandíbula…

Quería saborear cada detalle, cada caricia, cada beso. Seguí por su cuello y ahí apreté mis labios contra su vena, pudiendo sentir que su pulso estaba tan alocado como el mio, me estremecí. Apoyé mis manos en su torso y lo empujé para que él quedara acostado al lado mio. Cerró los ojos y yo empecé a acariciar sus hombros, su piel era tan firme y tan suave. Acerqué mi cara a su piel para respirar su olor, era tan embriagador y fascinante, me empezó a dar vueltas la cabeza. Seguí con las caricias bajando por su pecho y besando cada musculo, sintiendo con se estremecía su cuerpo, llegué a su ombligo y pasé mi lengua por dentro, en eso su cuerpo dio un espasmo, haciendo que abriera sus ojos de repente.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y vi arder en sus ojos el deseo. Se arrodilló a mi lado, quedando mi espalda pegada a su pecho. Me apartó el pelo para dejarlo caer sobre mi hombre izquierdo. Me rodeó con sus brazos, apretándome más a él, sentí contra mi pierna el objeto de su amor creciendo y esta vez gemí yo. Me dio un sin fin de besos desde mi hombro hasta llegar a mi lóbulo, mi cuerpo no me perteneció más, seguía su propio ritmo. Me dejé llevar y cerré mis ojos para saborear cada caricia, cada beso. Sus manos atraparon mis pechos, aun a través de la prenda fina de mi sujetador, sentí una descarga eléctrica atravesar todo mi cuerpo. Sin saber cómo, mi sujetador desapareció, dejando libre mis pechos a las manos expertas de mi amado. Poco a poco sus manos bajaron por mi estomago, me hervía la sangre. Cuando más se acercaban sus manos a lo más íntimo de mi, más temblaba yo. Pasé mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza buscando su pelo, el cual que aguarré , me arqueé contra él sintiendo una ola de placer recorrerme.

—Te amo, mi Bella... —me susurraba una y otra vez.

Un torbellino de emociones me llegó, arrastrándome a un abismo; no pude más y me di media vuelta buscando su boca, besandolo con pasión. Nos dejamos caer en nuestra improvisada cama de pétalos. Me quitó la única prenda que aun llevaba puesta y vi como recorría su mirada con lentitud mi cuerpo.

—Eres hermosa y tan irresistible…

Los colores me subieron a las mejillas, alargué la mano para desabrochar su pantalón y acto seguido estaba junto a mí sin ninguna barrera que nos impidiera amarnos por fin.

Entró en mi con dulzura, mirándome a los ojos, me agarré a sus hombros.

Junto su boca con la mia y empezó a moverse, despacio primer,o sintiendo tanto él como yo un fuego naciente que se hacía cada vez más grande mas fuerte. Soltó un gemido y le animé, impaciente, a seguir más rápido, sintiendo que estaba ya a punto de llegar a explotar literalmente de placer.

Llegamos los dos al mismo tiempo, gimiendo y gritando, nuestros cuerpos se tensaron y una explosión me invadió, haciéndome caer casi en la inconsciencia.

Exhaustos los dos pero felices, nos miramos en silencio, sobraban las palabras. Un amor reencontrado... un amor demasiadas veces soñado... un amor por fin vivido, era mas de lo que jamas pensé vivir . Así seguimos toda la noche, amándonos y dejándonos llevar por la pasión, el amor y el deseo.

***

Una lágrima de felicidad se deslizó por mi cara y sentí un cálido dedo recogerla. Abrí mis ojos y me topé con la mirada ardiente de mi dios griego. Entrelazados el uno al otro, maravillados de esta noche tan mágica, las palabras no bastaban para describir lo que sentíamos, lo hermoso que fue.

Encontrándonos por primera vez, era increíble como encajaban nuestros cuerpos a la perfección. Las caricias tan devotas y delicadas de Edward, mis suspiros de placer, la suavidad y firmeza de la piel de mi amante, nuestros movimientos lentos pero seguros. Los momentos de descanso que tuvimos, en los cuales, y sin palabras, nos mirábamos a los ojos, explorando nuestras facciones, conociendo cada secreto del cuerpo del otro. El sabor de la piel, la textura y hermosura de la anatomía del hombre y la mujer; tenerlo en mi piel, dentro de mi… Sentí mis mejillas arder con el simple recuerdo y bajé la mirada para ocultar el motivo de mis pensamientos. En eso Edward puso un dedo debajo de mi mentón, subiéndolo a la altura de su boca y susurró:

—Sabes que eres adorable cuando te ruborizas de esta manera... Y eso me vuelve loco de hacer esto.

Trazó una línea sin fin de pequeños besos hasta llegar a mi lóbulo, mi pulso se aceleró y un escalofrio de placer recorrió mi columna vertebral. De repente los rayos del sol entraron iluminando todo el granero y una voz ronca exclamó:

—¡Pero que...! Ups, perdón, no quería molestar.

Rápidamente Edward se echó encima de mí para tapar mi desnudez con su cuerpo y gritó:

—¡Emmett, fuera ahora mismo!

Este que se había tapado los ojos con las manos balbuceó:

—Lo… lo siento… yo... nooo... quería... —y retrocediendo sobre sus pasos, llegó a la puerta y saliópitando.

_Que vergüenza ,_ pensé para mi misma, seguro que si antes me subieron los colores ahora estaría de pies a cabeza como un semáforo. Me di cuenta que Edward me miraba divertido y me dijo:

—Será mejor que te acompañe a tu habitación antes de que no te deje salir de aquí hasta mañana.

Le devolví una mirada picará y le reté.

—¿Serías capaz...? — no tuve tiempo de terminar mi frase cuando sentí los labios de Edward besándome apasionadamente. Unos minutos mas tarde me separé buscando aire, ya que casi se me olvida respirar. Escuché como se reía dulcemente, le miré y le sonreí de vuelta. Una idea me vino a la mente de repente, me deshice de su abrazo y me levanté de un salto.

—Ya sé como encontrar al asesino — me miró perplejo — ¡Y tú me vas a ayudar! — lo señalé con un dedo.

—¿Cómo ? — preguntó.

—Tengo que hablar con toda tu familia primero.

Vi como su mirada recorría mi cuerpo de arriba abajo.

—Primero, tienes que vestirte — dijo.

Desvié la mirada avergonzada y oí como se le escapo una risa.

—Cierto, pero...no tengo ropas.

Se levantó inmediatamente con un movimiento ágil, rebuscó entre los pétalos sus pantalones y se lo puso, dejándome en ese momento apreciar su cuerpo perfecto. Suspiré y él se giró con una mirada traviesa en su rostro. Me pilló _in fraganti_, mirándolo descaradamente .

—Vuelvo en un momento, no te muevas de aquí.

Asentí con la cabeza, salió por la puerta y apenas dos minutos después, regresó con su camisa en la mano, la misma que me pregunté la noche anterior cuándo se la quitó. Me ayudó a ponermela, era muy grande, pero serviría para llegar a mi habitación.

Me tomó de la mano y salimos al jardín a hurtadillas para que no nos pillaran.

Me llevó hasta la parte trasera de la casa y se detuvo delante de una de las torres, le mire sin comprender.

—¿Acaso vas a hacerme trepar hasta la ventana de mi cuarto? — pregunté con incredulidad—. Con la suerte que tengo seguro me caigo.

Me miro divertido y contuvo un risa.

—No, más bien entraremos por ahí — indicó, y con su mano apretó una piedra de la pared que hizo aparecer de la nada una puerta secreta.

Ahogué un grito de sorpresa y me aventuré a entrar, estaba muy oscuro y me paré de repente, sentí las manos de Edward rodear mi cintura.

—No temas, yo te protegeré — susurró a mi oído y depositó en mi cuello un beso. Apenas si sentí su rose, pero bastó para hacerme temblar las rodillas. Se rió dulcemente y añadió: — Mejor te llevo en brazos.

Y así, me llevó por unas diminutas escaleras cuesta arriba. No me atreví a protestar, demasiado aturdida por el perfume de su piel.

Llegamos demasiado pronto para mi gusto, abrió una puerta y dimos con un pequeño cuarto, parecía una lavandería con enormes cubos de madera llenos agua, y sábanas de un blanco inmaculado perfectamente plegadas y planchadas en una estanterías.

En otro rincón había una estufa de leña, ardía calentando agua por un lado y en el otro una especie de plancha en hierro que parecía pesar muchísimo.

—El día que las mujeres descubran la plancha de vapor será como un regalo para ellas — me dije a mi misma. Edward me miró confundido y levantó una ceja —. Perdón, pensé en voz alta — le contesté a su pregunta muda.

_Voy a echar de menos un montón de cosas del futuro. _Esta vez si lo pensé. Nos dirigimos a un pasillo que reconocí enseguida en el pasillo de las habitaciones . Avanzó hasta llegar a la mia y me depositó suavemente en el suelo. Buscó mi mirada, sus ojos se veían dulces, llenos de amor, mi pulso se volvió loco cuando depositó un suave beso en mis labios.

—Tómate tu tiempo, te esperaré abajo en el salón. Les diré a todos que acudan — murmuró contra mi boca.

Asentí levemente con mi cabeza, busco mi boca y otra vez me besó, pero esta vez con más pasión.

—A este paso, ¡no dejarás nunca que Bella se pueda ir a vestirse correctamente! — exclamó una alegre voz de campanilla.

Me sobresalté y ahí estaba parada Alice, con sus dos manos apoyada en sus caderas y intentando parecer enfada. Me ruboricé.

Se acercó a nosotros dando pequeños saltos de alegría y cogiéndome del brazo y arrastrando me dentro del cuarto, me deshice en contra de mi voluntad del abrazo de mi amado. No pude ni despedirme, Alice soltó un:

—Más tarde la verás, Edward.

Se oyó un bufido exasperado y luego nada, Alice cerró la puerta dejando ahí a su hermano parado, le miré y le dije.

—¿Sabes que es de mala educación cerrar la puerta en las narices de la gente?

Me dirigió una mirada divertida

—Si, lo sé, pero no podía dejar que te sorprendían así — objetó, señalándome con un dedo y riéndose —. Y créeme si te digo que estaban por pasar por aquí los criados, el mayordomo, Rosalie, Esme...

Levanté una a mano a mi boca horrorizada.

—Entonces mejor si te doy las gracias, ¿verdad? — la interrumpí, ella sintió con su cabeza —. "Gracias".

—¡Sabía que le perdonarías! — exclamó Alice con alegría—. Lo vi anoche, vi que caías al rió, en eso Edward salió disparado en tu dirección, no me dio tiempo a decirle que caías por culpa de él.

La mire aterrada.

—¿Tu nos vistes...? — le pregunté, temerosa.

—No, sólo vi lo que paso hace un rato delante de tu puerta.

Suspiré aliviada.

—Me gusta tu plan, Bella— añadió, mirándome seria de repente, la miré confundida.

—Pero si aun no se lo he dicho a nadie, ¿Cómo sabes? — _Claro__,__ que tonta soy, es vidente._

—No le va a gustar a mi hermano pero te ayudare a convencerlo. And,a vamos, te ayudaré a escoger ropa. Ve a bañarte, el agua está lista.

Como unas dos horas más tarde estaba lista por fin, Alice es muy buena pero no le gustaba ningún vestido pretextando que eran viejo o pasados de moda. A mi me daba igual la verdad, accedí a ir con ella de visita a su diseñadora preferida y me dejó ponerme un sencillo vestido de manga cortas y de un color verde botella y con flores bordadas en tonos mas oscuros.

Bajamos al salón y ahí estaba el doctor y su esposa sentados en el sillón , Rosalie de pie al lado de la ventana con su esposo al lado de ella y Jasper que acudió enseguida a recibir a su amada Alice en cuanto nos vio entrar, parecía un ciego viendo la luz por primera vez... No vi a Edward, pero decidí empezar a explicarles mi plan.

—Buenos días a todos. Gracias por acceder a reunirse conmigo —dije, aclarándome la voz.

—Buenos días, Bella —me contestaron Esme con una mirada de cariño y el doctor, asentí con mi cabeza.

—Buenos días —contestó Emmett, me giré a verlo ruborizándome y añadió — ¿Qué tal dormiste a noche? ¿No pasaste mucho frío?

Eso le valió un codazo de su esposa en todo el estomago, miré a Rosalie incrédula y me devolvió una mirada de vergüenza hacía su esposo, como un "lo siento", pero sin palabras, le sonreí agradecida. Era la primera vez que me miraba directamente a los ojos, y empecé a hablar. Cuando terminé, la voz furiosa de Edward atrás de mi exclamó de repente, haciéndome sobresaltar.

—¡Nunca te dejaré hacer eso...nunca !

…………………………

Continuará...

…..........................

¿ Review ?

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	14. Miedos

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

Miles de veces gracias por vuestros REVIEWS, ¡sois lo mejor!

¡Thanya gracias por aguantarme! jejeje, te dedico este capítulo, amiga.

Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras, que disfrutéis.

Estoy feliz que me pongais entre vuestros autores y historias favoritas.

**MAS FUERTE QUE SU DESTINO**

**C****ap****í****tulo 14**

—¡Pues, es la mejor solución! — exclamé.

—¡Nunca te dejaré ponerte en peligro de esa manera, nunca!

Me gire dándole la espalda y seguí con un tono más enfadado.

—¿No crees que me vas a tener aquí encerrada mientras por ahí anda suelto un asesino, verdad? —no contestó y seguí—. Sólo te pido que confíes en mi, necesito salir y que todos piensen que soy Isabella.

—Hijo, sé que sientes miedo, pero no dejaremos que le pase nada a Bella — me apoyó Carlisle.

—Edward, va a salir bien, ¡lo presiento! — dijo Alice; la miré agradecida y ella me sonrió.

—Bella, te ayudaré para que vistas y actúes igual que ella — intervino de repente Rosalie. Todas las miradas fueron a parar a ella, le subieron los colores a las mejillas y contesto —: También yo quiero dar con el asesino, ¿quién mejor que yo para aconsejar a Bella sobre Isabella? Saben que ella era muy perfeccionista en todo lo referente a la belleza. Siempre lo hacíamos todo juntas.

Su voz se quebró y Emmett la cogió entre sus brazos .

—Todos te ayudaremos, Bella — me dijo Esme con cariño.

—Gracias, son muy amables.

Me giré a ver a Edward, su mirada era seria y se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz .

—Yo no puedo, lo siento, no estoy de acuerdo, ¡es demasiado arriesgado! — se acercó a mi, me cogió de las manos y me susurró despacito, sólo para que yo lo escuchara —: Eres mi vida, y sin ti no soy nada...

Mi pulso se aceleró ante esa confesión tan hermosa. Lo miré y le sonreí tímidamente.

—Tengo que hacerlo, por ella, por mí, y sobre todo por ti.

Se le descompuso la cara, se dio media vuelta y se fue dejándome ahí parada .

—¡Edward, espera! — le grité.

—Bella, déjalo necesita estar solo — me dijo Esme —. Conozco a mi hijo y cuando se enfada es mejor dejar que se le pase.

La miré y asentí, pero no me quede tranquila, quería correr tras él y abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Ven, toma asiento y empezaremos a explicarte algunas cosas de Isabella — me dijo Alice —. Tranquila, cambiará de opinión, ya verás.

Me pasé todo el día con ellos hablando de cómo era Isabella, sus modales, sus maneras de sentarse en público o cómo miraba a la gente con un aire superior. "_P__or eso se llevaban tan bien las dos _" pensé, mirando a Rosalie. Cuando menos me di cuenta ya era de noche y aun no había aparecido Edward. Deseé buenas noches a todos después de la cena y me fui a mi habitación con el corazón en un puño.

Entré y cerré la puerta, no encendí ni la luz. Me quité la ropa echándola toda al suelo. Busqué en la penumbra el camisón de noche que se suponía que estaba sobre la cama. Un movimiento que provenía de la misma llamó mi atención. Me quedé helada, había alguien en mi cama, estaba segura. Retrocedí un paso intentando que pareciera natural y una mano atrapó mi muñeca de repente, haciéndome caer en la cama. Iba a gritar cuando me llegó un delicioso aroma familiar, haciéndome darme vueltas la cabeza. Me abracé a él con fuerza, buscó mi boca con desesperación y ánsia.

Su beso era intenso y le respondí de la misma manera. Me aferré a él con más fuerza, me recostó y se tendió encima de mí. Su cuerpo estaba caliente y suave, me dejé llevar por un torrente de emociones, vibrando al mismo compás del de mi amante. Entró en mi con fuerza y creí perder la cabeza en ese momento, una ola de calor me invadió de repente, con más fuerza y movimientos seguros me llevó hasta casi desfallecer de placer, gritamos los dos llegando al mismo cielo, y caí rendida entre sus brazos.

Acurrucó su cabeza contra mi pecho, le envolví con mis brazos acariciando su sedoso cabello, su respiración era agitada igual que la mia. Le levanté la cabeza con suavidad, obligándolo a mirarme a los ojos. Tenía una mirada triste, se me encogió el corazón.

—Todo va a salir bien —le dije en un susurro.

Me miró con mas intensidad y me contestó_

—Yo no quiero perderte de nuevo ahora que te he vuelto a encontrar, no lo suportaría.

Me abrazó más fuerte y noté que su cuerpo temblaba.

—No me vas a perder nunca, te lo prometo — le susurré.

Casi sin darme cuenta me puse a tararear una nana que siempre oía en mis sueños, era muy hermosa y transmitía paz. Me miró sorprendido y maravillado a la vez.

—¿Tu la recuerdas? — me preguntó.

—¿El qué? — pregunté sin comprender.

—Es la nana que compuse para ti, la noche en que tu... que ella desapareció.

—Desde que tengo recuerdos. Si, la oía en sueños. Ahora sé por fin de donde proviene.

Le sonreí timidamente.

—Te amo, mi Bella, más que a mi propia vida.

—Yo también te amo, eres la razón de mi existencia. Si ti mi vida no tiene sentido, ahora lo sé — le contesté, segura de mi misma.

—¿Dime qué tienes previsto para mañana? — me preguntó.

—Le prometí a tu hermana ir con ella a la boutique de su diseñadora favorita.

Se echó a reír a carcajadas y yo levanté un ceja como interrogándome.

—¿De qué ríes? Sólo va a comprarme un par de vestidos nuevos.

Me echó una mirada traviesa y contestó:

—¡No sabes lo que le acabas de prometer a mi hermana, Bella!

……………………

Continuará…

……..…............

¿ Review ?

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	15. Algo inesperado

Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

Hola de nuevo. Aquí os dejo un nuevo capitulo y esta vez mas largo.

Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi gran amiga Carmina que mañana es su cumple,¡ felicidades amiga !

**MAS FUERTE QUE SU DESTINO**

Capítulo 15

A la mañana siguiente desperté sola en mi cama, había una nota y una rosa blanca al lado mio. La cogí y leí "_siento no estar ahí para ver el hermoso color chocolate de tus ojos cuando despiertes. Te veré en el_ _desayuno,_ _siempre tuyo. Edward."_

Esbocé una sonrisa. Me levanté de la cama rápido, demasiado rápido, me cogió un mareo y me aguaré a la silla del escritorio para no caerme.

—Tonta Bella — me dije. Si nunca tuve el sentido del equilibrio en el futuro aquí tampoco.

Cayéndome a cada dos por tres, era algo inevitable mi torpeza, nací así.

Cuando se me pasó, me fui a bañarme y me vestí con una falda larga de algodón negra y una blusa de media manga blanca. Rebusqué en el armario y encontré un chaleco hecho de punto de cruz en algodón negro.

Me lo puse y abroché los minúsculos botones, me fui a mirar en el gran espejo y la imagen que devolvió no era la misma que en mi recuerdo .

Una hermosa mujer estaba ante mi, con la mirada brillante y los pómulos que normalmente eran pálidos ahora se veían de un color rosados. Los labios un poco hinchados y rojos, me ruboricé ante los pensamientos pocos inadecuados que me venían a la cabeza. Dejé mi pelo suelto caer libremente por mi espalda, como de costumbre eran indomables . El chaleco acentuaba mi cintura esbelta. Hacía mucho calor y decidí desabrocharme el último botón de la blusa, así dejando entre ver mi cuello, cuando me di cuenta de repente.

—¡Mi colgante!

Ya no estaba en su sitio. Empecé a buscarlo por todo el cuarto como una loca. En la cama, entre las sabanas revueltas, entre los cojines, nada.

Me desesperé y con lágrimas en los ojos salí corriendo de la habitación y bajé en busca de Edward. Entré en tromba en el comedor. Nada. Ahí no había nadie, me desesperé aun más. Di media vuelta y fui a la cocina con la esperanza de encontrar a Esme. Llegué y allí estaba ella. amasando pan.

—Esme, ¿dónde puedo encontrar a su hijo? — le pregunté con la voz entrecortada. Me dirigió una mirada asustada por el tono de mi voz.

—¿Bella, te pasa algo? — me preguntó inquieta. La miré con ojos llorosos y le contesté:

—Lo... perdí… no... sé dónde está — articulé y mi voz se quebró. Empecé a llorar desconsoladamente, sintiendo que me flaqueaban las piernas me deje caer al piso, incapaz de aguantar mi peso.

Esme se acercó a mi y me rodeó con sus brazos como consolando a una niña pequeña.

—Tranquila, sigue, desahogate y luego te sentirás mejor.

Me acordé de mi madre y como me consolaba de pequeña igualmente, eso hizo que llorara más fuerte y que me cogiera pequeños espasmos.

—¡Carlisle! — gritó Esme, llamando a su marido y cual alarmado de los gritos llegó enseguida.

—Esme, me has asustado, ¿qué pasa? — le preguntó a ella. Seguro me señaló, pero yo no vi nada. Se arrodilló a mi lado y me tomó el pulso —.¿Bella, te sientes mal ? ¿Dime dónde te duele? — me preguntó preocupado.

Alcé la cabeza y le miré a los ojos para contestarle con mi voz rota por el dolor de mi perdida.

—Estoy bien, es que... ¡lo perdí!

No pude acabar de explicarles porque otro llanto desgarro mi garganta. Me abracé más fuerte a Esme, buscando en ella algo de mi madre.

—Vuelvo rápido — susurró Carlile.

No tardó ni un minuto en volver con su maletín en la mano. Sacó de ella un pequeño frasco y una jeringuilla.

Mi celebro se puso enalerta y di salto hacia atrás topandome con un mueble. Esme me miraba sorprendida por mi acto. En eso Carlile se acercó a mi para cogerme el brazo.

—¡NO! — grité con miedo.

—Bella, es por tu bien, es un tranquilizante suave, te ayudará a relajarte — me dijo con voz tranquilizadora.

—Aléjense de mi ¡AHORA! — les volví a gritar más fuerte. De repente se oyó abrirse una puerta con furia y ahí apareció mi salvador.

—. ¡Edward! —le llamé con desesperación.

Giró su cabeza en mi dirección alertado por mis gritos. Levanté mis brazos en su dirección y acudió a abrazarme. En su mirada se leía el pánico y el miedo. Volví a llorar desconsoladamente, en el calor de sus brazos me sentía protegida.

—Amor, te amo, estoy aquí — me decía con su voz aterciopelada que amaba tanto.

—Edward... lo siento tanto...Lo busqué pero no aparece...

Se me volvió a quebrar la voz otra vez. Un pinchazo en mi brazo me sorprendió.

—¡Ay!

Me alejé de su abrazo y leí en sus ojos una expresión de culpabilidad y disculpa al mismo tiempo. Me levanté a duras penas, alejándome de todos, salí por la puerta que daba al jardín en busca de aire puro, no quería dormirme. Me dirigí tambien como mal hacía el rió. Mi vista empezó a nublarse, y mi cuerpo perdía fuerza a cada paso .

—Bella… déjame llevarte — me dijo Edward. _Traidor__,_pensé para mi misma.

—No, ahora no. Casi, ya casi estoy llegando.

No alcancé a llegar y noté como caía y como se acercaba el suelo peligrosamente a mi cara. Solté un grito de horror, nombrando aquel único que siempre me ayudaba cuando me caía.

—¡Jake!

Ya no supe más de mi ,dejándome llevar por la oscurida.

****

Llegaron voces a través de mi inconsciencia, como un murmuro. Intenté concentrarme en ellas, me sentía tan entumecida.

—¿Qué es lo que a pasado?

Reconocí la voz de mi amado, se le notaba preocupado.

—No lo sabemos, solo repetía una y otra que lo había "perdido" — le contestó su padre.

—Y yo que quería ir de compras... — susurró Alice.

—Alice — le regañó Esme con dulzura.

¿Pero, qué hacían todos ahí? Mirando al mono del circo, seguro.

Cómo pude dejarme llevar hasta el punto de sufrir una crisis. Ah, ya me acuerdo, "agujas". Si, sin duda ellos no sabían de mi miedo hacia ellas.

—¿Pero, qué es lo que perdió? — preguntó de nuevo Edward, hice un esfuerzo muy grande para abrir mi boca y contestarle:

—El col... col… gante.

—¡Bella!

Se acercó a mi y me abrazó, me ayudó a incorporarme un poco.

Abrí mis ojos a duras penas sintiendo mis parpados muy pesados y me di cuenta que estaba en el despacho de Carlisle, acostada en la camilla. Parpadee un par de veces y centré mi mirada en los ojos tan hermosos que tenía frente a mi. Me miraba inquieto, yo le di un semblante de una sonrisa.

—Tranquilo, estoy bien — le dije.

—Bella, yo lo siento. Estabas tan mal, parecías tan desesperada.

—En realidad fue idea miá — siguió Carlisle. Giré la cabeza a verlo —. Era la única manera de tranquilizarte. ¿Lo sabes, verdad ?.

—Si, lo sé y se lo agradezco, sufro siempre una crisis de ansiedad ante las agujas. Me dan un miedo horrible desde pequeña.

—Pero, eres médico, ¿cómo haces tu trabajo entonces? — preguntó perplejo esta vez.

—Bueno, mientras no sea para mi, no me da miedo — respondí.

—Un médico que le tiene miedo a las a las agujas, eso si que no se ve todos los días —se mofo Emmett que asomaba la cabeza por la puerta en ese momento.

—¡Emmett! No seas grosero — le regañó la voz de su esposa en algún lugar del pasillo.

—Tranquila, Rosalie. Es patético, lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo. Tenía que ser médico, era algo más fuerte que yo — dije, desviando la mirada. Edward me puso su mano debajo de mi mentón obligándome a mirarle a los ojos.

—No estoy de acuerdo, creo que eres muy valiente, doctora Bella — me dijo sonriéndome con una sonrisa torcida.

Mi corazón empezó a acelerar y le devolví una sonrisa tímida. Se acercó y depositó un tierno beso en mis labios.

—Ups, esto se pone caliente caliente... — dijo Emmett estallando de risa.

"PLAM", oímos de repente, nos giramos a ver qué era ese ruido y ahí estaba él en el suelo, donde se había caído de culo. Todos estallamos de risa a carcajada de ver la cara que puso de sorpresa.

—No sé como lo has hecho enana, pero mejor corre a esconderte antes de que te atrape y te hinche a cosquillas.

Hizo ademan de levantarse y Alice salió pitando por la ventana gritando:

—¡Jasper! ¡Socorro!

Dio un salto de acróbata que me dejó sin aire. Todos se rieron de nuevo, Emmett se levantó del suelo riéndose también y dijo en voz alta y clara:

—¡Enana voy a por ti....ahora!

Desde algún lugar de afuera oímos como le replicaba ella.

—¡No te atrevas Emmett el oso! Jasper no dejará que te acerques a mi.

—¡Uh que miedo! — dijo él con una mueca divertida en la cara —. Si me disculpaís, tengo unos asuntos que arreglar con un duendecito malvado.

Con sus palabras hizo un gesto como de reverencia y se marchó corriendo por la puerta. Todos reímos. Carlisle se aclaró la voz.

—Será mejor que vayamos a ver a estos dos — le comentó a su esposa.

—Bella, me alegro ver que estés mejor— me dijo ella.

—Oh, Esme, perdón, no era mi intención asustarte.

—No te preocupes, está todo bien ahora, hija.

Se me encogió el corazón ante sus palabras. Como me recordaba a mi madre.

Nos sonrió y salió acompañada de su esposo, quedándome a solas con Edward. Aprovechó y me estrechó contra su pecho con dulzura. Me acordé del colgante de repente y eso hizo que me subieran las lágrimas a los ojos .

—Perdí el colgante que me regaló mi padre y el cual me trajo hasta ti — murmuré con voz pequeña y llena de tristeza.

—Lo sé amor, y lo siento mucho de verdad.

—Seguro se cayó en el río la otra noche. Cómo no me di cuenta, que estúpida soy.

Se apartó un poco de mi y me miró a los ojos fijamente.

—No digas eso, por favor, nunca más. Si no te hubiera asustado, no te habrías caído al agua. Es mi culpa, no la tuya — me contestó, serio.

—No, Edward , no es así, es mala suerte y es algo normal en mi — le repliqué.

Me miró, esta vez divertido.

—Bien, pero no concuerdo contiguo en ese tema. No llores más, por favor, me rompe el corazón — me rogó. —. Lo buscaré en el río y con un poco de suerte lo encontré.

Se me iluminó la cara de esperanza, y me tiré a su cuello para llenarlo de besos en toda la cara. Se rió de mi gesto y pasó sus brazos por mi cintura. Me levantó sin soltarme, me entró risa porque mis pies no tocaban tierra .

—Amo cuando te ríes así, es una música muy dulce para mis oídos.

Me ruboricé como una adolescente ante su comentario, lo que hacia mucho últimamente.

—Y todavía te amo más cuando te suben los colores amor... — siguió, y me beso con deseo, sin darme tiempo a contestale.

Sentí su lengua buscar la mía. Me aferré a él, a su pelo, y le devolví el beso como buscando saciar algo más grande que empezaba a arder en mi cuerpo. Separó sus labios de mi a regaña diente y me dijo:

—Si no fuera porque estamos en el despacho de mi padre...

Su mirada brillaba de deseo . Me separé de él y alisé un poco mi cabello desordenado.

—Nos podrían pillar otra vez. ¡Qué pensarían de mi, por Dios!, que soy una señorita indecente...

Edward se rió dulcemente.

—No creo que piensen mal la verdad — contestó —. Ellos me ven feliz y eso es lo importante. Mi familia es diferente a las demás , están muy adelantados a esta época.

Se puso serio de repente, cogió una mano mía y puso una rodilla al suelo. Me sobresalté literalmente y aguante la respiración. _Dios__,__ no ir__á__ a hacer lo que yo pienso, _me entró miedo y le miré a los ojos. Tenía una mirada profunda e intensa.

—Bella, sé que todo ha ido muy rápido, yo quiero hacer las cosas bien— me contempló durante cortos segundos y preguntó

—: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

…………………………………….

Continuará...

…..................................

¿Review?

Beta reader: Darla GIlmore


	16. Primera cita

Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

gracias por sus reviews.

MAS FUERTE QUE SU DESTINO

Capítulo 16

¿Te casarás conmigo?

Sacó de su bolsillo un anillo con una piedra brillante increíblemente hermosa y me lo puso en mi dedo. La verdad parecía hecho para mi, solté el aire de repente.

—¿Bella?

Salí de mi estupor y le miré a los ojos. Aun seguía esperando una respuesta a su pregunta.

—No — le respondí. Se le abrió los ojos como platos, se levantó y me atrajo a él.

—¿No me amas? — me preguntó con miedo en la voz.

—¡Claro que te amo, más que mi propia vida! — repliqué. Esta vez me miró confundido.

—No creo en el matrimonio, eso es todo.

—Bella, lo que pasó con tus padres no tiene porque volver a pasar.

Me abracé a él y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho.

—No va conmigo, lo siento — justifiqué.

Pasamos unos minutos así, en silencio, pareció que él estaba pensando en mi respuesta y me dijo:

—¿Qué te parece si empezamos por el principio?

Le miré con duda, no sabía a qué se refería.

—¿Me haría el honor de acompañarme esta noche a la opera?

—¿Es una cita? — pregunté, levantando una ceja.

—Si, nuestra primera cita, señorita Swan.

En eso cogió mi mano y depositó un beso en ella. Me aguanté la risa y le hice una reverencia.

—Acepto ser su acompañante, señor Cullen.

***

Y así pasó rápidamente el día, Alice y Rosalie me ayudaron a escoger un vestido para mi primera "cita", me tomé un baño largo, luego me peinaron, una tortura para mi, pero no dije nada.

Dejé que sus manos expertas hicieran de mi lo que querían. Alice estaba encantada.

Miré el anillo que puso Edward en mi dedo. Era una preciosidad, fino pero elegante. Tenía que devolverselo, luego me prometí.

—¡Terminamos ! — gritó una duendecilla feliz.

Me levanté con cuidado de no enredarme los pies con los metros y metros de tela y me aventuré a mirarme al espejo. Y ahí se me desencajo la mandíbula y se me abrieron los ojos como platos ante la sorpresa. La mujer del espejo no era yo, era de Isabella.

—¿Te gusta? — me preguntó Alice.

—Yo no sé qué decir, es increíble lo que han hecho — susurré estupefacta.

Me miré de pies a cabeza. El vestido largo rojo palabra de honor era todo ella sin lugar a duda. Una fina linea de brillantes serpenteaba desde mi cintura asta la parte trasera. Mis hombros desnudo y el escote demasiado pronunciado a mi gusto.

Mi pelo estaba muy bien peinado, medio recogido y con bucles sueltos que caían en cascada sobre mi hombro.

—Gracias a las dos.

Alice se puso a dar saltos de alegría y Rosalie me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Les importaría dejarme sola un momento?

—Claro, Bella, nos vemos a bajo.

Y en eso me plantó un beso en la mejilla. Se cogió del brazo de Rose y esta me sonrió tímidamente, salieron dejándome al fin a solas.

Me miré de nuevo al espejo y respiré a fondo. _Venga__,__ Bella__,__ que tu puedes para eso __h__as venido aquí,_ pensé. Se me encogió el corazón, tenía el extraño presentimiento de que el desenlace final estaba cerca. ¿Y qué pasaría después cuando vuelva a mi época?

¿Podría vivir sin sus besos, sus caricias, o el calor de su cuerpo?

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al pensar que no volvería a ver nunca más su mirada tan hermosa. Ahora no podía pensar, tenía que aprovechar al máximo de cada minuto compartido con él.

Me armé de valor, no podía dejar que se me viera en la cara el miedo que sentía. Compuse una cara fingida, con me enseñó Rosalie, y me dirigí al encuentro de algo que no sabía si estaba preparada para afrontar. Bajé las escaleras principales despacio para no caerme mirando a mis pies. Llegué abajo sin problema, menos mal. Me dirigí al salón y abrí la puerta más fuerte de lo normal, haciendo mucho ruido.

—Perdón, se me fue la mano.

Levanté la vista para observarlos y ahí estaban todos, mirándome fijamente, pareciendo que aguantaban la respiración.

—No soy un fantasma — reclamé. Escuché un suspiro colectivo.

—Discúlpanos, Bella — me dijo Esme —, pero el parecido es muy grande.

—Mas que eso — intervino Emmett de repente —, parecen como dos gotas de agua.

—Bueno, esa es la idea, que todos lo crean.

Me giré a ver a Edward, estaba cerca de la ventana y su mirada era impactante. Me acerqué lentamente y a unos pasos me paré. Busqué su mirada y le sonreí.

—Hola, ¿te gusta? — le pregunté.

Me miró de arriba a bajo con lentitud, admirando cada detalle mi nuevo yo y respondió:

—No sé si la palabra "gustar" es la adecuada.

Se acercó a mi, me pasó un brazo por la cintura y me susurró al oído:

—Estas bellísima, me entran ganas de robarte y... — susurró con erotismo, me subieron los colores de golpe y no pude aguantar una risa tonta —. No te muevas.

Sentí como depositaba algo alrededor de mi cuello y lo ataba. Se alejó un poco de mi y me indicó:

—Ya puedes mirar.

Bajé la mirada, curiosa y descubrí un collar de diamantes. Ahogué un grito de sorpresa.

—¡No puedo aceptarlo, es demasiado valioso! ¿y si lo pierdo o me roban?

—Recuerda que a Isabella le encantaban las joyas, no te lo puedes quitar. No lo vas a perder ni nadie te lo va a robar — me contestó Alice de repente.

Giré para verla y ella me ofreció una sonrisa; se la devolví, insegura de mí.

—Confiá en mi — continuó.

—Bien, es hora de irnos — me dijo Edward y depositó en mis hombros un chal de seda negro.

Deseamos buenas noches a todos y nos dirigimos hacia el garaje.

Estaba casi todo igual que cuando lo visite con Jake. ¡_Oh__,__ Jake__,__ c__ó__mo te echo de menos!__, _pensé. ¿Qué sería de él? Seguro me buscaría como un loco. Conociéndolo movería cielo y tierra para encontrarme. ¿Y mi padre? Sacudí la cabeza para echar esos pensamientos antes que me entrara la melancolía.

Me abrió la puerta del coche y subí en silencio. No dije nada en todo el trayecto, un nudo se me formó en el estomago cuando más nos acercábamos a Port Angeles. Miré a las casas, fascinada de los cambios de esta época, nada que ver de lo que serían. Llegamos a la opera, paró el coche y vino a abrirme la puerta. Me tendió su mano para ayudarme.

—Tranquila, Bella — me dijo con su aterciopelada voz. Le miré y sonreí —. Todo va a salir bien.

Entremos y un empleado nos acompañó a un palco privado donde se podía apreciar todo el escenario.

—El Señor y la Señora Cullen, ¡que placer volver a verlos! — exclamó un hombre de repente.

Era de mediana edad, bajito y calvo, se acercó a nosotros. Edward le tendió la mano para saludalo.

—Jhon — dijo él a modo de saludo seco.

Se giró a verme con sus ojos globulosos y dijo:

—Señora Cullen, está radiante hoy, ¡cuanto tiempo sin ver su espléndida belleza por aquí!

Tomó mi mano y la besó, o mejor dicho, la babeó toda. Me entró ganas de pegarle un puñetazo, pero me contuve. Soltó mi mano al fin y siguió.

—Edward, nos vemos luego para tomar un coñac, tenemos que hablar de tu nueva gira.

Este le echo una mirada feroz y contestó:

—Claro, luego hablamos, Jhon.

Se fue, no sin mirar antes mi escote con mucho descaro, sentí a Edward tensarse a mi lado y le cogí la mano para tranquilizarlo un poco. Tomamos asiento y eche una ojeada curiosa a la gente del centro de la sala. Muchos caballeros me miraban con ojos brillantes pero las señoras con unas miradas de "no te acerques o te mato". Desvié la mirada, pueda que él este ahí, mirándome. Me dio un escalofrió de horror.

—Bella — susurro mi amado en mi oído —.¿Te he dicho lo increíblemente hermosa que te ves así?

Su comentario logro que me olvidara de todo y me ruboricé.

—Quisiera pedirte el permiso para secuestrarte y llevarte lejos de aquí...

Busque su mirada, en ella se leía el deseo y un poco de miedo también.

—¡Señor Cullen! Sus palabras me chocan profundamente, no son cosas de decir en una primera cita— dije en un susurro a modo de broma.

Me agarró la cara de repente y me besó, haciéndome casi perder la cabeza.

Cuando se separó de mi me ofreció mi sonrisa favorita y mi pulso de aceleró solito. Inmediatamente las luces se atenuaron y una pareja empezó a llenar la sala de sus voces de soprano. Cuando menos me di cuenta ya se había terminado.

—¿Te gusto? —pregunto él, expectante.

—Si, cantan divinamente bien.

Me ayudó a levantarme de mi asiento y salimos hasta la calle. Se veía muchísima gente que salían al mismo tiempo, Edward me apretó contra el con fuerza. Llegamos casi al coche cuando de repente salió entre el tugurio de la gente un brazo con cuchillo en mano, precipitándose hacia mi. Solté un grito y todo paso muy rápido, al momento estaba en el suelo con el cuerpo de Edward encima de mi protegiéndome. La gente gritaba y corría por todos lados.

—¿Bella, estas bien? — preguntó con angustia.

—Si, estoy bien, no pasó nada.

Lo mire a la cara más detenidamente, estaba pálido y suspiró de alivio. Hice ademan de levantarme, pero note en mi mano algo pegajoso y caliente. Levanté la mano para ver qué era y me horroricé de ver sangre.

—¡Edward, estás sangrando! — me entró pánico y empecé a buscar dónde tenía la herida.

—Amor, no es nada, no siento casi dolor— me contestó.

Y ahí en el costado encontré algo que no era tan pequeño como me hubiera gustado. Ahogué un grito de desespero. _Bella calma, eres m__é__dico__,__ no lo olvides__,_pensé de repente. Automáticamente unos reflejos instintivos vinieron a mi. Levanté el bajo del vestido y desgarré la tela, se la puse en la herida apretando con fuerza. Edward hizo una mueca de dolor y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Unos hombres se acercaron y me propusieron su ayuda gentilmente.

—Rápido, hay que llevarle al hospital.

Lo levantaron con suavidad y lo recostaron en el coche. Ni me lo pensé, salté al asiento del conductor, arranqué el coche y salí en tromba rumbo al hospital. En pocos instantes Edward empezó a toser fuertemente.

—Aguanta, casi llegamos — le dije.

—Bella... yo te amo.

Detuve el coche en seco y me abalancé sobre él, cogí su cara entre mis manos.

—¡Te prohíbo que te despidas de mi, vale! —le dije entre sollozos.

Me miró con dulzura y cerró sus ojos, su cuerpo empezó a tener convulsiones.

—¡Edward, no! — grité con fuerza—.¡No me dejes otra vez!

……………………….

**Continuar****á****...**

...........................

**Para las que quieran ver el vestido de Bella y el anillo de compromiso podran encontrar los enlaces en mi perfil.**

**¿ Review ?**

**Beta reader: Darla Gilmore**


	17. No me dejes, otra vez!

Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

MAS FUERTE QUE SU DESTINO

Capítulo 17

—¿Por qué tardan tanto? — pregunté de nuevo con angustia y mirando las grandes puerta blancas cerradas ante mi. Teníamos como horas y horas aquí. Y menos mal que Carlisle estaba de guardia esta noche.

—Bella, dales tiempo — me replicó Alice —. Tu sabes muy bien como son de largas estas operaciones.

Sí, lo sabía muy bien, en mi trabajo veía a menudo cuando llevamos a algún herido al hospital como se desesperaban sus familiares y la interminable espera. Nunca pensé que ahora yo también viviría algo tan doloroso. La profunda herida en el costado de Edward era muy grave y perdió mucha sangre debido a lo cual entró en estado de shock con convulsiones. Casi me da a mi un ataque de nervios cuando perdió el conocimiento en el coche.

Esme, que estaba a mi lado sentada sollozando, Rosalie pasó un brazo por sus hombros y empezó a consolarla. Emmett… él lloraba en silencio como un niño desconsolado en un rincón.

Alice recorría el pasillo de punta a punta sin parar, haciendo que Jasper de repente la cogiera de los hombros y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

—No es culpa tuya, para ya de culparte.

Jasper parecía tener una especie de sexto sentido, era como si él sintiera las emociones de los demás.

—No comprendo porque no lo vi antes, !tendría que haberlo visto, Jasper!

La rodeó con sus brazos y besó su frente con dulzura.

—Ya para de una vez, sabes muy bien que a veces no se puede hacer nada, es el destino — le susurró al oído.

Se abrieron las puertas de repente, dejando salir a una enfermera. Nos miró a todos a la cara y se fijó en Jasper y preguntó:

—¿Doctor Swan? Me envía a buscarle el Doctor Cullen.

Me levanté de un salto, mi corazón empezó a temblar.

—¡Soy la Doctora Swan! — me dirigió una mirada de sorpresa —. ¡Ya lléveme donde esta él! — le grité con furia.

—Debe ser una confusión — balbuceó ella —. Debí entender mal el nombre, volveré a preguntar.

Me entró rabia y la cogí del brazo para encararla antes de que se fuera.

—Me va a escuchar muy bien, señorita: si no me lleva ahora mismo con el Doctor Cullen haré que la despidan… ¡inmediatamente!.

Sentí que todos me rodeaban y le lancé una mirada feroz a ella.

—Y lo hará, creame — replicó Alice —. La vida de mi Hermano depende de ella...

Todos nos giramos a verla de repente. Tenía la mirada fija y su cuerpo estaba tenso.

—¿Alice, qué vez? — preguntó Esme con angustia.

—A Edward, está muy pálido y... tira sangre por la boca.

Me di media vuelta y salí corriendo hacia las puertas, las abrí sin esperar a la enfermera y empecé a buscar por todas las habitaciones. No presté atención a las miradas curiosas de los pacientes allí presente.

—¿Carlisle? — lo llamé, con esperanza que no estuviera muy lejos para oírme.

—Bella, por aquí — respondió de pronto.

Fui hacia su voz, lo encontré al fin en una sala de suturas, miré por todos lados en busca de Edward, pero ahí no estaba. Busqué su mirada con miedo, se le veía cansado y mucho más mayor. Sentí miedo, me paré ante él.

—Esta vivo, pero muy grave— me dijo él en un murmuro.

Se me abrieron los ojos como platos y noté que mi respiración se aceleraba.

—Bella, necesito tu ayuda — me agarró de los hombros y en su mirada había miedo —. De médico a médico. En tu tiempo están más adelantados, tiene que haber alguna forma de salvarlo.

Dejé de lado mis miedos y dejé salir al médico que había en mi.

—¿Cuáles son los síntomas del paciente?

Se le iluminó la cara y empezó a contarme. Después de un rato, cuando ya terminó su relato, me quedé pensando. _"Respira con dificulta, sangre al toser, ¿pero qu__é__ podía hacer yo en esta época sin los equipos adecuados? ¡ Piensa__,__ Bella,piensa !."_ y me llegó una idea, tenía que intentarlo.

—Carlisle, llévame con él, necesitaré que me traigan rápido todo lo que le voy a pedir.

Asintió con su cabeza.

—Un recipiente con agua limpia, un bisturí y un tubo de intravenosa esterilizado.

Se giró hacia la misma enfermera que antes y ella sin esperar nada se fue a cumplir las ordenes. Al fin me guió a través de varios pasillos y entramos a una habitación individual. Mi corazón dio un brinco al verlo ahí tendido entre las sábanas blancas. El recuerdo de unas lágrimas correr por unas mejillas arrugas me vino a la cabeza. Con un nudo en la garganta sentí que mis ojos también se llenaban de lágrimas. Me acerqué a su cama y le miré a la cara. Tenía los ojos cerrados y con profundas ojeras bajo ellos. Estaba muy pálido y su frente bañada de sudor. Su respiración era muy ruidosa, se le notaba la dificulta al respirar. Instintivamente cogí un paño limpio dejado en una mesita al lado de su cama, fui al pequeño cuarto de baño y lo mojé de agua fría. Volví al lado de Edward y se lo deposité con cuidado en la frente. Movió un poco la cabeza, pero no despertó.

Le cogí de la mano para que sintiera que estaba a su lado y acerqué a su oído mi boca susurrándole:

—No voy a permitir que te mueras, ¿me oyes? No así, otra vez no...

No fui capaz de continuar, sentí desbordarse por mis ojos las lágrimas acumuladas y que tan desesperadamente había evitado derramar con anterioridad. Me las enjuagué rápidamente y acumulando la poca fortaleza que aun me quedaba le dije algo que ahora si sentía que tenía que decirle.

—Prometo casarme contigo. Ahora sé que fui absurda al decirte que no. Te amo… Por favor, Edward, no me dejes...

Apareció Carlisle a mi lado con la enfermera, traían todo lo que les pedí. Me giré a verlos y dije:

—Carlisle, necesitaré tu ayuda— asintió con la cabeza, esperando mis ordenes—. Primero denme una bata blanca.

La enfermera me trajo una y me la puse por encima del vestido.

—Segundo: hay que incorporarlo — y así lo hicimos.

Quité la sábana que le cubría, dejando así su pecho descubierto y le giramos un poco sobre su lado bueno, dejando así su herida a buena altura.

—Carlisle, voy a hacer un pequeño corte entre la séptima y sexta costilla — le informé, indicándole a la vez con mi dedo —. Cuando yo te lo diga pásame con rapidez el tubo sin aguja de la intravenosa.

Lo miró a los ojos, tenía una mirada confiada y eso me lleno de valor. "_Tu puedes__,__ Bella,__para eso era que ten__í__as que ser m__é__dico. Para salvar su vida.__"_ No supe de donde me vino ese pensamiento, pero así era y otra pieza de mi rompecabeza se encajó de pronto.

—¿Bella, preparada? — me preguntó mi suegro.

—Si, más que nunca — contesté, segura de mi misma.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, lista para todo.

—Bisturí — pedí.

Acto seguido Carlisle me lo pasó. Acerqué mi mano, destapé la herida y con un movimiento preciso y rápido corte la piel sobre un centímetro.

Edward gimió despacito, pero no había tiempo que perder en anestesia.

Burbujas de sangre empesaron a salir al ritmo de su respiración. ¡_Bella__,__ concentrate, no dejes que la sangre te maree! _Me animé a mi misma.

—¡Tubo!

Me lo pasó casi antes de haberlo pedido. Estaba tan conectada a Carlisle, era muy fácil trabajar con él.

Introduje el tubo por el corte para llegar a sus pulmones y cogiendo del otro extremo lo sumergí en el recipiente lleno de agua. El oxigeno dentro del agua provoco una succión de la sangre, así llenando y tintando la misma de liquido rojizo.

Cuando más o menos hubo salido medio litro de sangre, Edward empezó a respirar bien de nuevo. Suspiré aliviada y miré a Carlisle, él me sonrió y en su mirada se podía leer la gratitud.

—Se va a poner bien, eso permitirá que sus pulmones se vacíen de la sangre causada por la herida — le expliqué, señalando el tubo dentro del agua.

—Bella, no sé cómo darte las gracias por salvar la vida de mi hijo — me contestó el con la voz llena de gratitud.

—Carlisle, no fue nada, hubiera hecho eso y más si lo hubiera necesitado. Yo... daría mi vida por él —le dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

Luego, hizo algo que no me esperaba, me abrazó con suavidad y murmuró:

—Eres como un regalo de Dios, gracias.

—¿Pa...padre? — nos giramos al mismo tiempo para ver a Edward despertando. Este se acerco con rapidez, acudiendo a la llamada de su hijo.

—Hijo, no hables, descansa, ya habrá tiempo.

—Bel..la — me llamó él con voz cansada.

Esta vez me acerqué yo y me topé con su maravillosa mirada. Se quedó tranquilo y relajado al verme y le sonreí, sintiéndome feliz. Buscó la mirada de su padre y le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

—Me voy a casar.

……………………………….

Continuará...

…...........

¿Review?

¿Les gustó?

Ya paso el susto, menos mal. Pero que mala soy por hacerles sufrir así...1 milion de gracias por sus reviewssssssssssss. Las quiero un monton!!!!

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	18. ¿ Osito lindo ?

Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

....................................................................................................................................................................

Quiero que me disculpan si tardo en actualizar, ahora los capítulos son mas largos y claro que mas largos de escribir. Me gusta que queden perfectos como los veo en mi cabeza y así poder compartir los con vosotras.

Gracias por vuestros reviews me hacen muy feliz, un especial agradecimiento a Darla, que sin ella esto no podría quedar tan perfecto. Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras y ahora si os digo que este capitulo esta dedicado a todas vosotras queridas lectoras :

Tachi/peritha12/AliceCullen-luisa/mechiikagome/LaAbuela/mely ippen shinde miru/Carmina/anonimo/Alice Cullen /Alle Cullen Way/Alice/Sweet giiiuuuuliii/Ta-Cullen/luchi-12-94/mfm/flor/ann arabani/pjia/Giuliana/susanapo87/kaoru-twilight/day-whitlock/Darla Gilmore/brenda cullen night/x.p3k3;D/alle cullen 4 /mimi cullen/loulou y santi...

Con todo mi cariño A.T.T Crisabella-Cullen.

..................................................................................................................................................................

**MAS FUERTE QUE SU DESTINO**

Capítulo 18

—Me voy a casar — le dijo Edward con la mirada llena de alegría a su padre. Me sobresalté ante sus palabras, nunca pensé que me hubiera oído.

—¿Pero, tu escuchaste mis palabras? — le repliqué con una voz sorprendida.

Buscó mi mirada y con esfuerzo me dijo:

—Claro, amor, lo escuché todo.

Me ruboricé y él me ofreció una cansada pero maravillosa sonrisa.

—Felicidades a los dos — nos dijo su padre.

—Gracias — contestamos a la vez como un susurro, él por la poca energía que aun tenía, yo por la vergüenza.

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entraron el resto de la familia. Esme se acercó rápidamente a la cama a ver a su hijo, y suspiró aliviada de verlo bien. Se abrazó a su esposo con alegría reflejada en la cara. Emmett , Rosalie y Jasper se situaron a los pies de la cama mirando y sonriendo a su hermano. Empezaron a hacerle preguntas a él, preguntando cómo se sentía y qué era lo había pasado. No prestaba atención a la conversación. Cautiva de su mirada no me di cuenta de que ahí faltaba alguien, y ese alguien me saltó encima, sorprendiéndome y me abrazó con fuerza. Me tambaleé un poco pero logré no perder el equilibrio. Alice, que escondió su cara en mi pelo todo desecho, lloraba con desespero. La abracé y la mecí despacito para tranquilizarla. Todos contemplaron la escena con cariño.

—Ya pasó, Alice, ya pasó — le murmuré.

Se separó un poco de mi y vi en su cara caer unas gruesas lágrimas de cocodrilo.

—Tu... lo... salvaste — logró decir entre sollozos y con ojos hinchados de tanto llorar —Gracias.

En eso se oyó más sollozos, nos giramos a ver y cual fue nuestra sorpresa al descubrir a Emmett llorando.

—¿Wow, pero lloras de verdad hermano? — se mofó Edward, para luego hacer una mueca de dolor.

—¿Quién, yo? No. Es que se me metió algo en los ojos. — replicó Emmett con rapidez, enjuagándose las lágrimas con el brazo.

No nos pudimos aguantar la risa de su contestación y reímos. Rosalie lo rodeó con sus brazos y le murmuró con una sonrisa picara:

—Pobrecito mi osito lindo.

Todos aguantamos la risa, menos Alice.

—¿Osito lindo? ¡jajajaja!

Y más risas, uniéndonos a su risa contagiosa si querer. Edward también rió.

—¡Ay! — se quejó Edward de repente.

Nos callamos todos y me acerqué a él rápidamente.

—Ya vale por hoy de visitas. Ya comprobaron de que está mejor, y se recuperará — declaré en tono seco.

Miré a Carlisle y él se aclaró la voz y contestó:

—Totalmente de acuerdo con usted, doctora Swan. Hijo, tienes que descansar y recuperar fuerzas, ya tuviste bastantes emociones por hoy.

Me sonrió amablemente y me subieron los colores.

Todos se despidieron de Edward y salieron de la habitación. Me miró con dulzura y me señaló que me sentara a su lado. Con cuidado de no hacerle daño me senté y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Te amo — le dije en un susurró. Besó mi coronilla y me contestó:

—Yo también a ti, mi amor.

—Me asusté mucho, creí que te perdía — le confesé.

—¿Tu crees que después de escucharte que sí te casarías conmigo te iba a abandonar? No podrás deshacerte de mi tan fácilmente, prometida miá — me contestó con voz traviesa, aunque con esfuerzo. Me ofreció una mirada llena de amor y con una sonrisa triunfante —. Ah y otra cosa, te vez muy sensual cuando conduces mi coche. Debería dejarte conducir mas a menudo — añadió él en el mismo tono.

—No sé ni cómo lo hice, tanto botones y artilugios. Es un milagro que llegáramos sanos y salvos al hospital.

—Tu eres mi milagro — susurró en mi oído.

No había lugar a duda que en este momento yo era la mujer más feliz en este mundo. Y sin darme cuenta me deje llevar por el cansancio de una noche muy larga y muy emotiva. Cerré mis ojos y me dormí tranquila al lado del hombre que tanto amaba.

****

Pasaron los días y las semanas muy rápidas. Mis visitas al hospital y mi colaboración con Carlisle me permitían estar más tiempo de lo permitido con Edward. Este se iba recuperando más cada día que pasaba. Vinieron unos policías para informarnos que no encontraron al culpable. Algo se me escapaba de aquella noche, pero no sabía el qué. Hasta Eprahin Black pasó una noche a visitarnos, nos explicó que para él era más fácil "deambular entre blancos" cuando estos no estaban presentes con sus ojos curiosos. Recuerdo con alegría que su visita no solo le trajo más energía a Edward, sino que me devolvió algo que creía perdido para siempre

—_Lo encontré a la orilla del río, a unos kilómetros de la mansión Cullen — me dijo, entregándome el colgante —. Es parte vital en todo lo que está ocurriendo, Bella, y será parte vital de todo lo que ocurrirá, bueno y malo. Nunca lo apartes de ti._

Sus palabras me dejaron pensando y hasta cierto punto me asustaron, es por eso que desde su visita nunca me lo volví a quitar. Al tenerlo colgado de mi cuello me sentí plenamente protegida de nuevo. Con Edward vivo y saludable y el colgante en mi poder nada me ocurriría.

Una noche Esme se quedó velando el sueño de su hijo y me obligaron a volver a la mansión para así descansar debidamente.

—En casa te esperan para cenar, apenas has comido nada en estos días — me regañó dulcemente ella.

La verdad era que la comida del hospital era horrible y nada más olerla me provocaba nauseas.

Me dolía separarme de él, pero me dejé conversen casi sin protestar.

Cuando llegué a casa Alice salió a recibirme y me acompañó a mi cuarto para que yo me bañara. Un largo baño relajó todos mis músculos tan doloridos y tensos. Salí del agua, enrollándome en una gran toalla y el roce de esta contra mis pezones me arrancó un grito de dolor. Hacía semanas que notaba mis pechos hinchados y doloridos como si me fuera a venir el periodo. Llamaron a la puerta.

—¿Bella, estás bien? — preguntó Alicen inquieta.

—Si, ya salgo.

Me puse un vestido de mangas largas marrón, me cepillé el pelo y salí del cuarto de baño. Alice me miraba inquieta.

—Estoy bien, Alice, de verdad.

—Eso espero, te vez muy pálida. Necesitas alimentarte ya de una rica comida. Rosalie preparó la cena, es muy buena cocinera.

Me jaló del brazo y nos dirigimos a la cocina. Llegamos y cuando abrimos la puerta me llegó de lleno unos olores muy fuertes, algo agridulces. Mi estomago se revolvió un poco, seguro por el hambre que sentía. Tomé asiento y saludé a todos.

—Bella — me llamó Jasper. Giré mi cabeza a verlo —. Llegó un telegrama hace un rato de el hospital.

Me sobresalté, alarmada, pero Jasper me replicó:

—Tranquila, él está bien, es para que supieras que mañana le dan de alta. Esme nos pidió que preparáramos una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida.

—Si, claro, es buena idea — Alice empezó a dar salitos de alegría en su asiento.

—No hace falta que vayas mañana, lo dejarán salir temprano.

Asentí con mi cabeza. Rosalie comentó que iba a hacer un pastel, Emmett le propueso ayudarle para así de paso poder "_jugar con la nata del pastel__",_ le susurró a su esposa. Ella lo miró con pasión y lo besó con urgencia. Sonreí para mi, en estas semanas pude conocer mas a mi futura cuñada, detrás de su mascara había una gran mujer con gran corazón. Alice no paraba de hablar y decir lo mucho que tenía que hacer para preparar la fiesta y el poco tiempo que le quedaba.

—¿No tienes apetito? — me preguntó ella, viendo que llevaba ya diez minutos jugando con mi tenedor sin llevarme casi nada a la boca.

—No mucho — le contesté distraída.

—¿Qué te ocurré, Bella ? ¿Es la comida de Rose que te a sentado mal? — intervino Emmett; ella ló miró furiosa y él le ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Claro que no, está todo delicioso — dije, sonriendo a Rosalie —. Debe de ser por los nervios, lo que ocurrió hace unas semanas, tengo el estomago delicados eso es todo.

Alice y Rose intercambiaron una mirada cómplice que no supe entender. Me sentía cansada y me pesaban los parpados, sólo quería irme a dormir. Me excusé con ellos y me levanté de mi asiento con paso vacilante. Todo empezó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor, me aferré a lo primero que tuve al alcance de la mano, la rampa de la escalera. Mi estomago me quemaba y sentí pinchazos muy fuertes.

Sentí un escalofrió y empecé a temblar. "_Respira despacito, 1 2 3 inspira__, __1 2 3 espira._" pensé para mi misma. A la tercera o cuarta vez pareció atenuarse el dolor. Me aventuré a intentar subir un escalón cuando otro pinchazo más fuerte que antes me cortó la respiración. Me dejé caer al suelo, incapaz de moverme, y esta vez no pude reprimir un grito de dolor. Todos acudieron corriendo hacia mi.

—¡Bella, Bella! — escuché a lo lejos que me llamaban. El dolor era cada vez más insoportable, no pude contener las lágrimas.

Noté como alguien me levantaba del suelo, cerré mis ojos y me agarré el estomago con fuerza. Debí quedarme inconsciente un rato porque cuando volví a abrirlos estaba en el hospital. Giré mi cabeza y vi a Carlisle que le preguntaba algo a sus hijos, estos tenían caras descompuestas. No oí nada ya que en mis oídos solo escuchaba un extraño zumbido. Un sabor amargo invadía mi boca, eso me hizo que me volteara a vomitar con fuerza . Cuando paso, sentí que alguien me sujetaba el pelo de una mano y con la otra me sujetaba la cintura, gracias a lo cual no me caí al suelo. Giré mi cabeza y vi que era Edward, en su mirada había miedo. Le ofrecí una débil sonrisa.

—Edward, no deberías estar aquí — le dije con voz cansada.

—No digas tonterías, ya te dije que no te ibas a deshacerte de mi tan fácilmente — me contestó con voz inquieta.

Se acercó su padre y le lanzó una mirada angustiada a su hijo. Yo ya sabía cual era su miedo.

—Carlisle — le llamé para que mirara a mi, lo que hizo. Me enderecé un poco y le informé con la voz temblando —. Ya sé lo que tengo. Me han envenenado.

………………………..

Continuará...

….................

¿ Review ?

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	19. Mi nana

Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

Ya hemos pasado los 100 reviews !!! Me siento feliz, las adoro a todas!!!

**MAS FUERTE QUE SU DESTINO**

Capítulo 19

Veneno.

Si intentaron matarme no cabía ninguna duda. Después de varios lavados de estomago y gracias a Dios que no me terminé el plato, solo se quedó en eso un gran susto.

El asesino me había visto y seguramente no me dejará en paz hasta acabar conmigo, o yo con él.

Estaba decidida, esto era ya demasiado. Edward casi se vuelve loco, no quería que yo continuara con ese juego, pero yo si quería seguir por el bien de todos. La noche siguiente a mi envenenamiento reviví en sueño el momento en que la mano con el cuchillo salió entre el tumulto de gente para atacarme. Como en cámara lenta ahí es cuando vi la marca en su antebrazo, "el trébol".

Me desperté asustada y sudando frío. Se lo conté a Edward y éste a la policía. Unos cuantos días en el hospital y por fin me dejaron regresar a la mansión, no si antes ser revisada a fondo por Carlisle. Me encontraba aun con nauseas y como un malestar general.

Le hice prometer a él que no comentara nada de mi estado a Edward ni a nadie, me lo prometió bajo secreto profesional, ofreciéndome una sonrisa cómplice.

Todos eran muy atentos conmigo, en especial Rosalie, se culpaba de lo que pasó.

—Rosalie, tu comida estaba muy buena y lo sabes— le dije, dije ofreciéndole mi mejor sonrisa.

—Lo que pasó no deja lugar a duda que "él" estuvo en la casa y "él"puso el veneno en la comida de Bella — constató Carlisle. Estábamos todos reunidos en el salón. Se podía casi palpar en el ambiente el miedo.

—Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Carlisle — replicó Jasper —. Hay que trazar un plan y teñirnos a el. Cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas con llave, no dejar a Bella sola bajo ningún pretexto.

Edward estaba sentado en un sillón y yo sobre sus piernas, me abrazaba con fuerza como si tuviera miedo a perderme. Todos estábamos tensos.

Hablamos por un rato más y de repente Alice saltó de los brazos de su esposo y se plantó al medio de todos.

—Bella, ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? — le miré sorprendida.

—Fue hace un mes.

Y desvié la mirada, ella dejó escapar un pequeño grito.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—Alice, ¿Tu crees que tenía cabeza en ese momento para pensar en eso?. Y además me da igual, no me ha gustado nunca celebrarlo.

—Pues yo digo que habrá una fiesta en tu honor — exigió ella.

Era como una niña pequeña, nada le podías negar, puso cara de puchero. Me miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Alice... — murmuré a duras penas, suplicante.

—!Por favor, acepta¡ Llevas aquí tres meses y quiero complacerte, será una fiesta pequeña. También será la perfecta ocasión para celebrar vuestro compromiso.

Esto último lo dijo mirando a su hermano. Se miraron a los ojos en silencio y era muy extraño, me quedé fascinada, casi creí que se hablaban con la mente. No sé qué vio Alice, pero se puso muy contenta de repente.

—¡Gracias hermanito!

Jaló del brazo de su esposo para sacarlo casi a rastras de allí.

—Vamos, Jazz, tengo un millón de cosas por hacer aun... — decía ella hablando con rapidez, mientras su esposo se veía cara de confuso.

Reímos todos al fin, una nueva energía positiva flotaba en el aire.

—Esta enana es diabólica, siempre se sale con la suya—concluyó Emmett.

—Si, así es. Yo de ti, Bella, tendría miedo — continuó Rosalie; la miré perpleja —. Para Alice una fiesta"pequeña" se va a transformar en el evento del año aquí en Forks.

—Perfecto — repliqué —, pueda que así el asesino venga y lo atrapemos.

Sentí a Edward tensarse y hubo un silencio embarazoso.

Volví mi cara a verlo, en su mirada había sufrimiento. Acerqué mi boca a la suya y deposite un beso pequeño.

-Te amo... — susurré contra sus labios —. No va a pasarme nada. Pediremos a los policías que vengan a la fiesta para más seguridad, que vengan vestidos de gala y no de uniforme, eso confundirá al asesino.

—¡Me gusta tu plan, Bella! —exclamó Emmett, parece que no era muy buena para hablar en susurros —. No se me hubiera ocurrido eso jamas.

Me giré a verlo y le sonreí amablemente.

Carlisle, viendo que su hijo Edward era incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna como paralizado por el miedo continuó:

—Me parece un buen plan, Bella, todos te apoyamos y no dejaremos que te pase nada. Habrá que estar muy atentos y recordar todos que no hay que perder a Bella de vista en ningún momento.

Eso lo dijo mirando a su familia, todos asintieron.

Una hora más tarde y después de repasar todo el plan, nos desearon buenas noches y nos dejaron solos a Edward y a mi. Lo miré con dulzura y le sonreí.

—¿Edward, puedo pedirte algo antes de irnos a dormir?

Asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

—Me tocarías mi nana... — pedí.

Esta vez su mirada cambió, sus ojos empezaron a brillar. Puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi cara y acercando su boca a la mía murmuró:

—Siempre que quieras — y me besó con dulzura.

Enredé mis dedos en su cabello tan suave, me levantó en brazos y me llevó así hasta el ático. Cuando entramos me maravillé de tan bello espectáculo.

Un gran piano negro de cola estaba en medio. Toda una parte del techo era de cristal, se veía a las miles de estrellas de una noche sin luna. Todo el suelo era de moqueta beige y en otro extremo una chimenea en la cual dejaba ver como un fuego se consumía poco a poco. Delante de la misma había alrededor de una veintena de cojines estilo árabe de varios colores. Invitaban a acostarse en ellos cerca del fuego. Edward me depositó en el suelo, no sin antes robarme un beso que casi me deja sin aliento. Se instaló al piano y empezó a tocar mi nana.

Un nudo se me forma en la garganta, tantas veces que soñé con ella. Ahí estaba al hombre que amaba tanto, tocándola para mi.

El perfecto sincronismo de sus dedos finos y largos corrían por las teclas, dejando así escapar los sonidos tan maravillosos.

Cerró sus ojos y en su cara había paz. Me acerqué a él por detrás, no pude contener el impulso de abrazarlo. Apoyé mi cabeza en su espalda y pude sentir con su cuerpo vibraba al compás de la melodía. Me saltaron las lágrimas y lloré en silencio.

Edward se dio cuenta, se volteó y me abrazó, meciéndome al mismo tiempo.

—Gracias, es hermosa le dije entre sollozos.

—Siempre que quieras, amor — me respondió con su aterciopelada voz.

Me estremecí, busqué su mirada.

—Edward yo tengo que decirte algo que no sabes.

Tenía que contarle ya lo que Carlile me confirmó en el hospital. Me subieron los colores a la cara, desvié la mirada. Pasó una mano por debajo de mi mentón y atrapó con sus hermosos ojos mi mirada.

—Bella, no me hagas esperar o voy a pensar que es algo malo — susurró con urgencia.

—¡No es nada malo! — me apresuré a aclarar. Que difícil era contarle, me puse nerviosa y empecó a morderme el labios —.Bueno yo... Mejor dicho, tu... Estamos esperando un hijo.

En un segundo su cara paso de preocupación a sorpresa y de sorpresa a felicidad.

—¡Bella! ¿Me estas diciendo que vamos a tener un hijo? ¿Tuyo y mio?

Asentí con mi cabeza muerta de la vergüenza. Se le iluminó la cara, se levantó, me estrechó más fuerte contra él, dándome a la vez besos por toda la cara.

—Oh, mi Bella, que feliz me haces. Te amo, te amo, te amo...

De pronto se detuvo en los besos y me miró sorprendido.

—Pero… ¿Y el veneno, Bella? ¿Cómo es posible que no haya ocurrido nada?

Si a "nada" se refería a un aborto, yo tampoco me lo explicaba. Instintivamente tomé el colgante con mi mano derecha, nerviosa.

—No tengo una explicación médica para eso, Edward — reconocí en un susurró, mi corazón palpitaba con rapidez —. Desde antes de llegar a esta época cosas extrañas, o más bien, mágicas, me han ocurrido… Y confío plenamente en que todo va a salir bien, que nuestro hijo será sano y fuerte. Te un poco de fe, por favor. Necesito tu confianza para poder conservar la mía.

Me besó con urgencia y me llevó hasta los cojines. Me depositó con delicadeza sin dejar de besarme.

Empezó a dar vueltas mi cabeza y me agarré a él, buscando su lengua con la mía, besandole con la misma pasión.

Me desvistió al mismo tiempo que yo a él, al fin desnudos me acostó quedando él a mi lado. Me cuerpo reclamaba el suyo con impaciencia, pero él se tomó su tiempo.

Besó mi cuello, acarició mis pechos y con su lengua jugó con ellos, me estremecí entre sus brazos. Un fuego despertó en mi y crecía cada vez más, a cada caricia. Siguió bajando para llegar a mi vientre ligeramente hinchado, y beso cada centímetro, lo acarició con una mano. En su mirada había ternura y brillaban como nunca antes los había visto.

Sobraban las palabras, el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro era algo mágico. No pude contenerme más y le atrajé hasta mi, sintiendo su cuerpo caliente contra el mío. Acaricié su espalda con mis manos, le besé como nunca antes me hubiera atrevido a hacerlo.

Se estremeció y yo arqueé mi espalda cuando entró en mi despacito, como si tuviera miedo a hacerme daño . Le demostré que no tuviera miedo, me arqueé aun más, fundiéndome con él, formando solo uno. Respondió en el acto, empezando a mover su cadera en un vaivén alocado, llevándome hasta perder la cabeza.

Gemí su nombre, me aferré a él como si mi vida dependía de su cuerpo.

Y de repente lo sentí vibrar en mi, explotar de placer gimiendo mi nombre y jadeando, eso me condujo al mismo tiempo al mismísimo cielo.

Estuvimos horas así, abrazados el uno al, otro mirando a las llamas del fuego. Se durmió en un suspiro con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, se le veía feliz al igual que yo. Una extraña sensación me invadió, como si nos observaran. Gire mi cabeza en todas la direcciones y no vi nada. Oí de repente crujir el suelo de madera que esta al otro lado de la puerta cerrada. Me entró miedo.

¿Y si "él" estuviera ahí y vio nuestro encuentro amoroso?. Observé como el picaporte giraba para abrirse lentamente. Me horrorice y solté un grito.

—¡Edward!.

……………………………

Continuará...

…............................

PD: No se cuando volveré a actualizar, se me borraron los dos siguientes capítulos sin querer. Tengo que volver a escribir los enteros, ¡ que mala onda !. Asta pronto y gracias por sus Reviews

¿ Review ?

Beta redaer: Darla Gilmore


	20. El don

Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

Gracias por vuestros reviews y aqui esta el nuevo capitulo por fin, ahora mismo me pongo a escribir el 21 ¡ Que disfruteís !.

MAS FUERTE QUE SU DESTINO

Capítulo 20

Edward se despertó de golpe alarmado por mi grito, buscó mi mirada y yo le señalé la puerta con un dedo. Se dio cuenta a qué me refería, viendo también como giraba el picaporte. Se levantó en silencio poniéndose los pantalones apresuradamente, yo también me vestí, no sé cómo, pero lo hice. Me puso un dedo en la boca para indicarme que mantuviera la calma y el silencio. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y estaba aterrorizada. Se acercó a la puerta para así sorprender al intruso, escondiéndose detrás de la misma.

—¿Eddie, estás ahí…? — preguntó una voz de mujer.

Me sorprendió como le llamó y miré a Edward para obtener respuestas. Su cara era de confusión, abrió la puerta y mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vi a una mujer pelijora literalmente ajorarse al cuello de él y apretarlo con fuerza.

—Oh, Eddie, como te eché de menos... — le acariaba la cara, "mi cara ".

"_¿__Q__ui__é__n es ella y por__qu__é__ lo abraza como si fuera suyo?"_ me pregunté. Era obvio que eran íntimos. Sentí celos así como unas inmensas ganas de matar a alguien, me dirigí a la puerta, no quería ver como manoseaba a mi Edward y como él se dejaba. Una mano atrapó mi brazo, haciéndome voltear al mismo tiempo y me encontré cara a cara con Edward, me miraba perplejo y me preguntó:

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—A dormir — contesté con voz seca —. Dejaré que tu y tú "amiga" puedan reencontrarse tranquilamente.

En su labios se dibujo una sonrisa traviesa. Me atrajo a el y pego su boca a mi ojera susurrándome.

—¿Sabes que eres irresistible cuando te pones celosa? Me encanta... — y depositó un pequeño pero ardiente beso en mi lóbulo.

Me estremecí de placer y me subieron los colores a la cara, así olvidándome por completo de la molesta presencia de la intrusa, cosa que duró poco ya que oímos un carraspeo. Enlazó nuestras manos sin parar de mirarme a los ojos.

—Victoria, ¿recuerdas a mi mujer, Isabella? — preguntó él con orgullo.

Vi como se le desencajó la cara a la tal Victoria, sin lugar a duda no esperaba verme ahí. Pero algo me molestó en su forma de mirarme. Primero lo hizo con miedo, se veía muy nerviosa, y luego su mirada se endureció lanzándome todo su odio.

—Is… Isabella — dijo con voz pequeña—. ¡Querida, cuanto tiempo sin vernos! — completó, ahora ya en un tono mas alto.

Su expresión cambió a una muy fingida sorpresa. ¡Hipócrita!. Se acercó a mi y me plantó un beso en la mejilla como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida. Me dieron ganas de lavarme inmediatamente con jabón desinfectante. Algo de ella no me gustaba para nada, su nerviosismo o su reacción al verme la sorprendió demasiado.

—Hola, Victoria — contesté con el tono más amable que pude articular —. ¿Y qué te trae a estas horas por aquí?

Si, no podía disimular ser la gran anfitriona. Me crucé de brazos, esperando la explicación e esa mujer.

—Bueno yo... acabo de regresar de París con mi novio y por lo tarde que es no se me ocurrió otro lugar al cual acudir. Estaba segura que me recibirían con las puertas abiertas. ¿O me equivoco? — preguntó ella.

Miré sus ojos con duda, pero no me dejé engañar por su cara de perro abandonado. Hasta cualquiera de los niños que había atendido con anterioridad y se hacían los valientes manifestando que no le dolía nada eran mejores actores que ella. Yo los premiaría con un Oscar, a esta entrometida… con un Ratzzie.

—Claro que no molestas. Eres bienvenida, ¿verdad "amor"? — remarqué bien la palabra _amor_ para así dejarle claro que Edward era mío.

Busqué su irresistible mirada, vi que estaba confuso. Lo miré con intensidad, llevándome una mano a mi colgante y apretándolo. _"Ojal__á__ pudieras leerme la mente__,__ mi amor__.__H__ay un dicho que dice : __ten a tus amigos cerca__,__ pero a tus enemigos aun mas__"__,_le grité en mi , estaba segura, mi corazón me advertía de un gran peligro y además me advertía que me cuidara de ella.

De repente Edward se sobresaltó y me miró con sorpresa para luego asentir con su cabeza. Le miré, también extrañada, ¿acaso me había escuchado?

Asintió su cabeza de nuevo _¡"Oh__,__D__ios __mí__o__,__ tu me_ _lees la mente"!_ Esta vez sonrió dulcemente. _"__T__e amo",_ pensé bien fuerte.

—Y yo también a ti — me contestó en un susurró sensual, le sonreí tímidamente.

—¿Entonces, puedo quedarme? — preguntó Victoria, interrumpiendo así un momento tan mágico. "Que oportuna", pensé para mi misma. Edward contuvo a duras penas un risa, se volvió cara a ella y le contestó:

—Por supuesto.

Ella puso una alegre cara, pero luego me echó una fugaz mirada y se puso seria.

—Edward, ¿sería mucho pedir que me acompañaras hasta la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes? Es que esta muy oscuro y tengo miedo.

"_Miedo te daría yo a ti si le tocas un ...__ups"_ paré en seco mis pensamientos ante la mirada de diversión de él, me ruboricé violentamente.

—Si claro, te acompaño — le contestó él, devorándome con la mirada. Acercó sus labios a los míos para depositar un beso rápido —. Regreso ahora mismo, no te muevas...

Asentí con mi cabeza y respirando el delicioso perfume que me llegó depronto. Era embriagador y las mariposas de mi estomago se agitaron frenéticas. Gracias, embarazo, ahora tenía los sentidos ultrasensibles.

Observé como salieron del ático en silencio, la puerta se quedó entre abierta. Cuando me quede sola fui a mirar por la ventana. El cielo estaba cambiando de negro a purpura, las estrellas así desapareciendo una por una conforme se acercaba el alba. Me emocioné ante tan bello espectáculo, unas lagrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, _"estúpidas hormonas"_pensé.

Un sexto sentido me advirtió que ya no estaba sola, me voltee feliz para recibir a mi amado, pero no era él. Allí ante mi y con una mirada negra y espeluznante me observaba un hombre de cabello rubio, lo tenía largo para los cánones de la época. Lo había visto antes, ¿pero, dónde? ¿En un recuerdo, tal vez...? _¡piensa Bella, piensa! _Y como un milagro vino a mi como un recuerdo borroso de Isabella prometiendole a el que huirían juntos.

Mi cuerpo se tensó y me invadió un inexplicado terror, mi respiración se aceleró al instante. "_Tranquila Bella,__n_o_ le demuestres tu miedo" , _me reconforté.

Se acercó a mi con pasos lentos y se paró a un metro.

—Isabella... me hiciste una promesa y vengo a obligarte a cumplirla — en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa.

Me arme de valor y le miré con determinación y le contesté:

—Jamás me iré contigo... James.

En cuanto me negué James redujo el espacio entre nosotros. Su mirada maniaca me paralizó el corazón, más no las neuronas. Si mis pacientes pequeños podían ser grandes actores, yo podía aprender de ellos.

—No me toques — repliqué con drama, dándole la espalda y soltando un falso sollozo —. Sabes que solo la muerte haría que incumpla mis promesas.

—¿Entonces, por qué diablos me dices que no irás conmigo? — inquirió con furia en la voz.

—Estoy enferma, James... Muy, muy enferma — dije con pesadumbre, mirando hacia el amanecer —. Y es contagioso... ¿Por qué crees que estoy enclaustrada en este ático? ¡La familia me ha aislado! Tan solo con respirar el aire que yo respiro puede propagarles la infección matándolos en días...  
Solté un bajo alarido, de lo más patético y me giré a encararlo, tosiendo a la vez.  
Como si se tratara de la plaga que acabara con la vida de la humanidad, James retrocedió alarmado, colocando sus manos frente a él a manera de escudo. ¡Con qué ínfulas venía a hacerme reclamos! No sólo tenía que vérmelas con un asesino oculto, ahora también con un hombre que lo habían dejado en la mitad de la conquista... Sólo me faltaba tenérmelas que ver con un pariente mantenido y chantajista para completar el cuadro perfecto.

—Parece que me sigues amando después de todo — le susurré con devoción —. Viviremos juntos por lo que me queda de vida, y luego tú me seguirás hacia la eternidad...  
Abriendo los ojos como platos, salió pitando de la habitació estuve segura de que no me podía oír nadie no pude aguantar mas la risa, la cara de James cuando salio corriendo era demasiada cómica. Me volví a mirar el esplendido amanecer,una duda vino a mi de pronto, una duda que se llamaba Victoria.

…………………..

Continuará...

…………………

¿ Review ?

Beta Reader: Darla Gilmore


	21. Que ilusa fui

Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

MAS FUERTE QUE SU DESTINO

Capítulo 21

El día de mi cumpleaños llegó muy rápido, con Edward a mi lado tan atento, cariñoso y amoroso. Cuidaba cada detalle, cada gesto con un amor inmenso. Cuidaba de que no me faltara nada en absoluto, incluso sabía de antemano qué se me iba a antojar a media noche. Era un amor y yo lo amaba más cada día, me pidió que compartiera con él su habitacíon. Era la misma que visité en el futuro cuando accudí a la emergencia, con su techo alto y las paredes de piedras blancas, incluso las cortinas eran las mismas. Se me hizo raro de volver a estar ahí, pero accedí encantada, ahora las circunstancias eran muy diferentes.

Edward y yo anunciamos juntos a la familia que en poco más de cinco meses contarían con un nuevo miembro, me ruboricé de placer al ver la felicidad de todos.

Esme se puso a llorar, diciendo que al fin iba a ser abuela: me abrazó con dulzura. Carlisle, que hasta ahora mantenía el secreto, se vio al fin libre de poder felicitarnos a gusto. Emmett levantó a su hermano a en sus brazos y le dio vueltas y vueltas hasta casi marearlo al pobre, comentando al mismo tiempo que tendría un sobrino con el cual jugar al fútbol. Rosalie se emocionó mucho y me confesó que ese era su gran sueño, ser madre. La miré con dulzura y le dije:

—Seguro que cuando menos te lo esperes te quedaras embrazada.

Me sonrió y me abrazó con una gran ternura. Ya al fin me giré a ver a Alice, ella traía una sonrisa traviesa y dijo:

—¡Por fin lo han contado, ya era hora! Prometí a Jasper no decir nada, pero lo supe desde el primer día.

¿De qué me sorprendía? Era simplemente Alice.

Miré a Jasper, se le veía la cara de vergüenza. Me hizo mucha gracia, ya tenía bastante con su mujer.

—Felicidades a los dos — dijo él. Le sonreí tímidamente y asentí con mi cabeza a modo de gracias.

En el otro extremo del salón estaba Victoria, todos se la quedaron mirando, esta se acercó lentamente a mi, su cara era de pura envidia, no cabía duda que se moría de celos.

—Felicidades, querida, espero que todo salga bien — dijo ella sarcásticamente.

¿Eso había sonado a amenaza o lo soné? Le eché una mirada feroz, advirtiéndole así de que no le tenía miedo. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su cara y se alejó de nuevo.

Alice me regaló un vestido nuevo, ya que mi vientre se redondeaba cada día mas, era muy hermoso, de un color azul noche con encaje negro. Me encantó y disimulaba bien mi vientre; no quisimos, por precaución, decirselo a nadie. En fin, bajamos a la gran sala de fiesta, unos recuerdos vinieron a mi pero se fueron de repente cuando llegamos y mire maravillada, parecía como en cuento de hadas.

No hubo ningún rastro del asesino en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, con la presencia de los policías y Edward, que no me dejaba sola ni a sol ni a sombra, me sentía más que tranquila.

Rosalie tenía razón, más que una pequeña y tranquila fiesta eso pareció la fiesta del año. Se podía escuchar cómo los músicos interpretaron a Beethoven y a Mozard desde algún rincón de la gran sala de fiesta. La decoración era sin dudar obra de Alice, con miles de flores y velas por todas partes. Una tarta gigante de tres pisos de altura, casi tan alta como yo, casi me da algo al verla. Poco a poco iban llegando los invitados, así no mas llegamos a recibir a más de ciento cincuenta personas. Todos se maravillaban de verme tan radiante y me felicitaron por mi cumpleaños entregándome un regalo, sentí verguenza de pensar que no eran para mi en realidad.

Conocí a mucha gente, los Denali en particular me cayeron muy bien. Eleazar y su esposa Carmen y sus tres hijas Tanya, Kate y Irina, eran amigos íntimos de Carlile y Esme. Tuve que fingir conocer a todos y los últimos en llegar a la fiesta, en gran pompa, los Vulturis hicieron aparición como si fueran los reyes. Rosalie me previno de tener cuidado con ellos ya que Isabella les tenía un gran afecto, me contó que ella iba a visitarles muy a menudo a Volterra.

Gracias a Alice y Rosalie casi me conocía a todos , me detallaron con exactitud cada una de las personas allí presentes. La noche fue muy larga y agotadora, cuando ya casi todo el mundo se fue, un criado se acercó a Edward y le susurró algo al oído, no sé qué le dijo, pero pareció molestarlo y apretó los labios con fuerza. Se acercó a mi y me dijo:

—Bella, tengo que dejarte por unos minutos sola, le diré a Alice que venga. Tengo un asunto pendiente que resolver.

Su mirada era seria de repente.

—No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien — le conteste.

Depositóo un beso rápido en mi cabeza y se alejó. ¿Qué fue eso tan importante que tenía que resolver para alejarse de mi? Me moría de curiosidad, me revolví inquieta en mi sillón, luego llegó Alice con su cara de felicidad y se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Bella, te gustó la fiesta? — preguntó muy animada.

—Claro, Alice, pero me hubiera gustado algo más íntimo.

La expresión de su cara cambió a la de una niña pequeña enfada, puso moritos y todo, no pude ni aguantar un mueca de dolor por si se hubiera enfadado conmigo.

—Alice — le llamé, pero ella desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos —. Gracias a ti por darme una fiesta tan maravillosa, no lo olvidaré nunca.

La expresión en su cara se relajó un poco y seguí:

—¿Sabes?, sin ti no habría podido conseguir ni hacer una reverencia bien, eres mi mejor amiga, que digo, eres mi hermana.

En eso volvió su cara hacia mi y sus ojos estaban anegados de lágrimas, se me echó al cuello para abrazarme con fuerza, sollozando despacito. No pude sino responder a su abrazo, apretándola más fuerte.

—¡Yo también te considero mi hermana! — dijo ella, emocionadísima.

Se acercó Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett tomados de la mano hacia nosotras.

—Alice, amor ¿por qué lloras? — preguntó Jasper a su mujer, ligeramente preocupado. Ella se soltó de mi cuello y saltó a los brazos de éste sin dejarlo de mirar a la cara.

—Porque estoy feliz... ¡Bella me ha dicho que me considera su hermana!

Se le iluminó la cara al decir esas palabras. Intercambié una mirada cómplice con Rosalie y esta me sonrió.

—Oh, enana ¡Te has emocionado y todo! — se mofó Emmett.

Esta giró su cara hacia él y le estiró la lengua, nos reímos todos ante su mueca de niña pequeña. Se acercó un criado a mi y me entregó una nota doblada, la cogí con curiosidad y la leí. "_ te espero en nuestro ático__. Te__ ama__,__ Edward."_

Me subieron los colores a la cara y no pude evitar sonreír al recordar la última vez que estuvimos allí.

—¿Qué pone en la nota? — preguntó Alice, curiosa.

—Es de Edward, me espera en el ático — contesté tímidamente.

—¡Vaya!, pero que romántico es mi hermano — intervino Emmett. Eso le valió que Rosalie le pisara el pie a propósito, él soltó un "ay" y la miró con sorpresa.

—¡No seas metiche! Ojalá se te pegara algo de romanticismo a ti también — le reprendió ella.

Esta vez fue Alice la que se rió a carcajada de él, al ver la cara de confusión que puso. La verdad era que era muy gracioso, me levanté de mi sillón sonriendo. Deseé buenas noches a todos y me dirigí al ático, cuando llegue oí voces que provenían de ella y me paré en seco ante la puerta entreabierta para escuchar. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver a Edward y Victoria ahí, mi pulso se aceleró y no pude evitar seguir mirando.

—Oh, Eddie, pero ¿qué vamos a hacer? — le preguntó ella a él con una voz muy apenada. Él la tomó por los hombros y la miró fijamente a la cara, se le veía serio.

—No te preocupes, me haré cargo del bebe y cuidare que no te falte de nada.

"_¿Beb__é__?_", empezó a darme vueltas la cabeza, no comprendía nada. ¿De que bebé hablaban? Me llevé una mano a mi boca ahogando así un grito de sorpresa cuando de repente vi a Victoria colgarse del cuello de Edward y besarle en la boca. Mi celebro no quiso asimilar lo que pasaba, no podía quitar mi vista de ellos dos boca contra boca, los brazos de ella en su cuello... Me quedé como una estatua muerta por dentro. Apenas ocurrió todo en segundos pero lo comprendí todo. Cómo me había engañando a mi misma al pensar que Edward me amaba. Que estúpida fui. Di media vuelta y me fui sin hacer ruidos. Cuando llegué al pasillo de las habitaciones, no pude aguantar las lágrimas de rabia y furia.

Instintivamente me llevé la mano a mi colgante, sabía que Edward oiría mis pensamientos en cuanto lo tocaba, era raro, pero así funcionaba el don, y grité bien fuerte para que me oyera.

"¿_C__ó__mo pudiste engañarme así?__¡__T__e odio, te odio__,__ Edward Anthony Cullen...!_" Solté un sollozo desgarrador, como si mi alma se partía en dos. Me puse a llorar desconsolada en medio del pasillo; tan bien como mal llegué a la puerta de mi habitación y cuando la abrí oí como alguien bajaba a toda prisa por las escaleras.

Apareció Edward con la cara descompuesta y pálido al otro extremo del pasillo, se paró ahí en seco, nuestras miradas se encontraron por un momento, le eché una mirada de dolor y me puse a temblar. Un nudo se me formó en la garganta, ¡que ilusa fui!

—Bella no es lo que te imaginas — me dijo él con su mirada clavada en mi.

—Sé lo que vi — repliqué entre sollozos.

"_¡Embustero!" _pensé bien fuerte otra vez. Se le abrió los ojos como platos y se tensó, ya no pude aguantar más y entre a mi antigua habitación y cerré la puerta con llave. Me fui directa a la cama y me deje caer en ella abatida.

El amor, la vida, todo mi mundo... todo se había terminado. Perdí la noción del tiempo, me dejé llevar por mi llanto mi desesperación. Lloré como aquella vez en el que lo vi morir, le perdida era insoportable.

Pudieron haber pasado horas o segundos, ni me di cuenta, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Alguien gritaba mi nombre. Sonaba sordo y muy lejano, tal vez soñé, quién sabe. Percibí un sonido cerca de mi, sorprendentemente cercano. Alcé un poco la vista y lo único que vi fue un brazo que se acercaba a mi con rapidez con un pañuelo en la mano, me lo estampó en la boca y me lo apretó con fuerza, alguien me cogió por los brazos para impedirme que me moviera. Sentí pánico, intenté debatirme para que me soltara, pero era imposible, era sin duda más fuerte que yo. Un olor muy fuerte se desprendía del pañuelo, empece a marearme y mis parpados se hicieron pesados de repente, luché para no dormirme contra el aroma dulzón y amargo al mismo tiempo, cada vez más fuerte que se infiltraba a la fuerza por mi nariz y mi boca hasta llegar a mis pulmones.

Parpadeé un par de veces, mi visión se iba nublando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos algo llamó mi atención. Me concentrée un poco para ver mejor qué era y me horroricé al reconocer una marca en ese brazo que me tenía prisionera, la marca del "trébol".

…………………………………………

Continuará...

…………………………………………

Gracias otra vez por vuestros reviews, ya falta muy poquito para llegar al final de la historia.

"Pretii babii", sara no te puedo agregar a mi msn si haz puesto en el review tu dirección de correo no apareció ya que fanfiction lo quiere así, te aconsejo que te abras una cuenta en la misma y así podrás mandarme mensajes privados te responderé encantada.

Para cualquiera que tenga dudas acerca de mi fic no dudéis en preguntarme. Os mando besos a todas y ya me voy a seguir con el capitulo 22 sera en Edward pov.

A.T.T Crisabella-Cullen.

¿ Review ?

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	22. La trampa

Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

Este capítulo será desde el punto de vista de Edward, espero que os guste. Gracias por todos vuestros reviews!!!

Por fin puedo actualizar, desde el sabado que tengo ya el nuevo capitulo y sin poder entrar a fanfic por problemas de servidor...que despero!!!

**Mas fuerte que su destino**

Capitulo 22

Edward POV:

La fiesta de cumpleaños fue muy larga, un sin fin de gente no pararon de ir y venir en toda la noche. Yo no me alejé de mi amada Bella en ningún momento, ni siquiera podía dejar de mirarle. Estaba tan hermosa, tan radiante, me fue difícil contener el impulso de besarle con pasión cada vez que se le subían los colores a la cara por los cumplidos que le decía la gente.

Las mujeres la miraban con envidia y los hombres con deseo muy poco disimulado, la verdad era que desprendía como un aura de felicidad, eso la hacía más especial. Sonreía sin cansarse y interpretó a la perfección su papel.

Por fin llegó el momento tan esperado cuando los invitados empezaron a irse, me moría de ganas de estar a solas con mi Bella, sentir su cuerpo temblar a cada caricia y como se arqueaba contra mi, pidiéndome más. Busqué su mirada, me miró con esos ojos chocolate que amaba tanto, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara. Sobraban las palabras cuando me miraba de esa manera tan amorosa. No podía sentirme más feliz de tenerla conmigo y nunca creí ser más feliz cuando me anunció que íbamos a ser padres, no cabía en mi de gozo. Le ayudé a acomodarse en el sillón, se veía cansada, en el momento que iba a sentarme a su lado se acercó un criado a mi y me susurró en el oído:

—Señor Edward, me enviá a buscarle la señorita Victoria, la espera en el ático, le ruega que se reúna con urgencia con ella.

¿Qué querrá ahora Victoria? Me la encontré varias veces en estos días vagando como alma en pena por los pasillos, hasta creí verla llorar. Cada vez que intentaba acercarme a ella para preguntarle qué le pasaba, ella se iba corriendo a encerarse en su habitación. El echo que me llamara a buscar ahora me molestaba mucho tenía que ser algo importante, no quería alejarme de Bella.

Apreté mi mandíbula con fuerza, medité un segundo, cuanto antes iría a ver qué quería antes volvería al lado de Bella. Me volví hacia su hermosa cara en forma de corazón, me miraba con ojos curiosos.

—Bella, tengo que dejarte por unos minutos sola, le diré a Alice que venga, tengo un asunto pendiente que resolver.

Vi en su cara que se moría de curiosidad de saber, pero ahora no había tiempo.

—No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien — me contestó ella con su angelical voz.

Deposite en su cabeza un beso rápido y me di media vuelta llevándome conmigo el maravilloso olor a fresa que desprendía su cabello.

Me volteé y salí en busca de Alice, la encontré en la entrada despidiendo a los últimos invitados con Esme, me acerqué a ella y la tomé del brazo alejándola así de la gente, me miró curiosa.

—Alice, ve con Bella, por favor, tengo que ir a ver qué le pasa a Victoria.

—Edward, ve con cuidado con ella, su carita de santa no me engaña.

Asentí con mi cabeza y miré como mi hermana se reunía con Bella, me quede un poco mas tranquilo. Me fui casi corriendo hacia el ático, cuando llegué vi a Victoria sentada en la banqueta del piano, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí vino a abrazarme corriendo y llorando. Me quede ahí parado, no sabía qué hacer, ella lloraba en mis brazos desconsolada. Al rato cuando se le pasó se separó de mi y yo como buen caballero que soy le ofrecí mi pañuelo para que pudiera enjuagarse las lágrimas. Me miró agradecida y en sus ojos vi un gran dolor.

—Oh Eddie... gracias por venir — murmuró ella con gran pesar —. Yo no sé a quién acudir, tengo un gran problema.

—Ya dime qué te pasa, Victoria — le dije animándola a seguir. Desvió la mirada.

—Yo... Bueno, tu sabes que James es mi novio y que nos íbamos a casar en primavera ¿verdad? — asentí con mi cabeza —. ¡Oh, Eddie, es terrible lo que me pasa...! me da mucha vergüenza.

En eso se tapó la cara con sus dos manos y dejó escapar un sollozo. Empecé a impacientarme, le tomé las manos y se las quité de la cara, obligándola así a mirarme.

—¡Victoria, si no me cuentas cuál es el problema no podré ayudarte! — exclamé en un tono autoritario. Me echó una mirada rara.

—¡Estoy esperando un hijo de James!, Cuando se enteré, él me abandono, diciéndome que fui una estúpida y que no estaba seguro de ser el padre.

Me quedé impactado de lo que me contó. ¡Cobarde! Me entró ganas de ir a buscarlo ahora mismo y obligarlo a asumir sus responsabilidades a ese... ¡mal nacido!.

—Oh, Eddie... pero ¿qué vamos a hacer? — me preguntó ella con una voz muy apenada. Me puse serio, la tomé por los hombros y la mire fijamente a los ojos.

—No te preocupes, me haré cargo del bebe y cuidaré que no te falte de nada.

Se le iluminó la cara, de pronto algo llamó su atención y miró hacia la puerta, cuando yo iba a mirar hizo algo que no me esperaba para nada, se colgó de mi cuello y aplastó sus labios en los míos. Me quedé helado, sorprendido de su osadía. Me tensé de repente y la rechacé con firmeza.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? — pregunté con enfado, ella me miraba con una extraña expresión en la cara y se puso a reír como una histérica.

No comprendía nada, estaba confuso. Oí su voz en mi cabeza de pronto "¿_Cómo pudiste engañarme así?"¡Te odio, te odio__,__ Edward Anthony Cullen...!_. Me sobresalté alarmado ante el dolor de la voz de Bella. ¿Cómo, pero cuándo? ¿Acaso ella nos vio? ¡No podía ser cierto! Lo comprendí todo de repente, me habían tendido una trampa. Busqué a Victoria con la mirada, pero no la encontré ¿Cuándo se fue que no me di ni cuenta? Un sentimiento de miedo me recorrió de pronto.

—¡Oh, Dios mio, Bella…! — grité y salí de ahí pitando en busca de mi amada, tenía que explicarle que no era lo que pensaba.

Bajé de cuatro en cuatro las interminables escaleras para así llegar más rápido. Cuando al fin llegue al pasillo de las habitaciones me paré en seco, a unos pocos pasos de mi estaba mi Bella, mi pulso se aceleró cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. Su cara era un mar de lágrimas y en sus ojos vi un gran dolor, su dolor era el mío, se me desgarró el alma, ¿Dios, pero cómo me dejé engañar así por victoria? ¡"que imbécil fui"!. La miré fijamente a los ojos con angustia.

—Bella, no es lo que te imaginas — murmure con la voz temblando. ¡Tenía que creerme como sea! Me miró con mucha tristeza, se puso a temblar.

—Sé lo que vi — me contestó entre sollozos. _"¡Embustero!" _pensó bien fuerte otra vez.

Se me abrieron los ojos como platos y me tensé, quedándome allí paralizado como muerto por dentro.

No hice ningún gesto cuando la vi entrar a su antigua habitación, oí como dio un portazo. "La he perdido" fue lo único que pensé. Me dejé caer al suelo con pesadez, tomé mi cara entre mis manos y sentí deslizarse por mi cara algo húmedo y caliente, quería morirme. Mi amor, mi razón de ser, de existir, me creía un embustero.

Noté como alguien me sacudía con fuerza, levanté la vista y ante mi estaba mi padre, vi como sus labios se movían ¿Acaso me hablaba a mi? No escuchaba nada más que lo que me dijo mi Bella una y otra vez: ¿_Cómo pudiste engañarme así? ¡te odio, te odio... "embustero"...!_

—¡Edward, reacciona!

Me llegó de pronto la voz de mi padre, lo miré a sus ojos preocupado ¿Sabría él lo qué me pasaba? Seguramente no.

—Lo siento, hermanito, pero es por tu bien.

¿Emmett? Qué quiso decir con eso... volví un poco mi cara y vi como se acercaba a mi cara una gran mano abierta estampándose así en mi mejilla, la fuerza del impacto volteó mi cara a un lado. Me dolía, pero no era nada en comparación del sufrimiento de mi corazón.

—Por favor, cuéntanos qué ha pasado, hijo — sollozó mi madre desde algún lugar del pasillo.

—¡Maldita sea! — oí a mi hermana jurar entre dientes — ¿Dónde está Bella?

Como un impacto me sobresalté al oír pronunciar su nombre y me levanté de golpe del suelo, miré a toda mi familia ahí presentes, se veían con caras de dolor y sufrimiento, busque la mirada de mi hermano y le dije casi gritando:

—¡Emmett! ¡Busca a Victoria, ya! No la dejes escapar, nos tendió una trampa a Bella y a mi.

Este asintió con su cabeza y se fue corriendo acompañado de Jasper.

—!Te lo dije que no te fiaras de ella! — me recriminó mi hermana, enfadada. La miré con todo el sufrimiento que sentía mi corazón.

—Alice, sé que tienes razón, pero ahora no hay tiempo para eso. Bella se ha encerrado en su cuarto, tienes que ayudarme, te lo suplico ¡ella tiene que entender...!

Acto seguido se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia la puerta, llamó despacito y dijo:

—Bella, soy yo, Alice, déjame entrar.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, me desesperé aun más. Volvió a llamar de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte, y nada, silencio absoluto.

Rosalie y Esme también lo intentaron, pero sin suerte alguna. El silencio era desgarrador, no se oí nada de nada. Alice pegó su oreja a la puerta con un intento de oír algo, en eso Carlisle se acerco a mi con cara de preocupación y me dijo:

—Hijo, pueda que haya quedado dormida, tantas emociones juntas en su estado la abrán agotada. Aun así me quedaría más tranquilo si la examinara por precaución.

Lo miré con miedo y asentí, también yo quería verla, lo necesitaba como si fuera una droga. Vi a Alice cogerle un gancho del pelo de Rosalie y lo introdujo en la cerradura, con paciencia y girando con precisión consiguió abrir la puerta. Sin ni si quiera darle las gracias, entré rápido para ver a mi amada y ahí me quede congelado ante la escena. Mis ojos recorrieron la habitación vacía con terror, si vacía, ella no estaba ahí. La cama estaba desecha la puerta del armario estaba abierto y ahí no quedaba ninguna prenda. Mi corazón se encogió y un nudo se formo en mi garganta. _¡La he perdido para siempre, se a ido! _pensé

—¿Pero, dónde está Bella? — preguntó Esme con angustia.

Fui arrastrándome hasta su cama, me senté temblando y acerqué a mi cara su almohada aun estaba húmedo de las lágrimas de mi Bella.

—¿Qué es eso ? — preguntó Alice.

Levanté mi vista y vi como recogía un pañuelo y se lo enseñaba a Carlisle. Éste lo llevó a su nariz para olerlo y acto seguido se le descompuso la cara, un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral. Me miró con urgencia y dijo:

—¡Cloroformo! Me temo que Bella no se fue por voluntad propia, ha sido secuestrada.

………………………….

Continuará...

…..............

¿ Review ?

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	23. Secuestrada

Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras y gracias por ponerme entre sus favoritos...Este capitulo es un poco mas corto pero lleno de sorpresas, que disfruteís.

**MAS FUERTE QUE SU DESTINO**

Capitulo 23

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza me despertó de pronto, abrí mis ojo a duras penas, un mareo me invadió y cerré mis ojos rápidamente, mi boca tenía un sabor amargo.

Me llevé una mano a mi boca, me escocia, noté como mi piel estaba irritada. _¿__Q__u__é__ es lo que me pas__ó__?_ me pregunté con nerviosismo. Hice un esfuerzo para luchar, para recordar algo. Y ahí llegaron a mi de repente todas las imágenes, ¡Victoria y Edward besándose! _"__¡N__o por favor...que sea una pesadilla...__!__". _Una oleada de dolor invadió mi cuerpo de pronto, sentí que la sangre huía de mi rostro. La larga noche, el olor a cloroformo que entraba a la fuerza en mis pulmones y "_O__h__,__D__ios m__í__o__,__ lo m__á__s importante...__la marca del trébo_l".

Empecé a hiperventilar, el horror se apoderó de mi, me obligué a abrir mis ojos y miré por todas partes, empecé a contar en mi mente todo lo que veía a mi alrededor: un diminuto cuarto de cuatro paredes, una vidriera a mi izquierda de varios colores, una pequeña mesa, una silla y a mi derecha un puerta de madera. Eso resumía todo. Me levanté y me acerqué a la puerta con la esperanza de encontrarla abierta, giré el picaporte y solté un gemido de horror al comprobar que no cedía.

Empece a llorar desconsolada, _"__D__ios m__í__o__,__ ay__ú__dame__.__F__ue el asesino quien me secuestr__ó__, tengo miedo__"__. _Me llevé una mano protectora a mi vientre y dije:

—No te preocupes, mi bebé, mamá está aquí y no va a dejar que te pase nada.

Me tranquilicé un poco y fui a sentarme, no podía dejarme dominar por el miedo. En ese instante se abrió la puerta y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando vi aparecer a Victoria y James juntos, se me desencajó la boca.

—Hola, Isabella — me dijo Victoria con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

—¡Tu...y... él...! — tartamudeé, no podía creerlo. Luego, acercó James, parándose a un metro de mi, traia en la mano una peluqua negra grasienta. Lo mire con horror...

—Cuando mi querida Victoria me confirmó que no estabas enferma, que por cierto me creí como un tonto, quería matarte en ese momento — me miró con una mirada traviesa —. Eres muy buena mentirosa, felicidades — y pasando un dedo por mi mejilla vi la marca en su brazo, se me aceleró el pulso.

"El asesino a Isabella", tengo que seguir su juego como sea. Lo miré con desprecio y le dije:

—Sabes que he vuelto de la tumba para vengarme ¿verdad?

Se le descompuso la cara en el acto, el color de su rostro adquirió un extraño tono gris, dio tres pasos atrás, jadeando de terror. _Sigue así__,__ Bella lo est__á__s consiguiendo__,__ se a asustado, _me animé a mi misma. Me levanté de la cama, segura de mi misma y le señalé con un dedo.

—"Vas a sufrir muy pronto las consecuencias de tus actos"—seguí con una voz tenebrosa, una idea me vino a la mente y exclamé —: "¡Te maldigo para siempre!".

Se sobresaltó ante mis palabras y salió pitando como si llevara diablo en cola, "_cobarde"_ pensé y sonreí.

—No te creas que me has engañado, conozco muy bien tus juegos Isabella — declaró Victoria, me giré a verla y le lancé una mirada feroz —. Tu me quitaste a Edward hace ya muchos años, sabías que lo amaba con locura y no te importó casarte con él.

¿Entonce era eso, todo era por culpa de ella y de un amor frustrado? La miré a los ojos por un momento, vi que no mentía, casi me dio pena.

—Ahora vas a sufrir como sufrí yo todas tus humillaciones, te quedarás aquí hasta que des a luz y cuando nazca tu bebé te lo quitaré y haré creer a todos que es mío.

—¡Nooo...! — grité con horror —. ¿Pero, por qué? no te basta con haberme quitado a Edward, ahora también quieres a mi hijo.

Me puse a temblar de rabia y de dolor.

—Tu estás embarazada... — y en eso Victoria se puso a reír como una loca, la miré sin comprender.

—Querida, pero que fácil fue hacerte creer la mentira... unas cuantas lágrimas, un falso embrazo, ah y lo mejor fue tu cara cuando besé a Eddie desprevenido, no tiene precio... Fue una trampa, Isabella y tu caíste en ella con tanta facilidad.

Siguió riendo y mi corazón se puso a palpitar frenético.

—¿Una trampa? — repetí en voz alta — ¡Tu lo planeaste todo!

Un sentimiento de furia se apoderó de mi, respire hondo y solté el aire con fuerza.

—Calma, mi querida amiga, no querrás que le pase algo a mi "bebé"... ¿verdad?

Mi corazón dio un brinco al oír sus palabras, me eché para atrás, cayendo así en la cama y la miré con odio.

—Estás completamente loca si crees que te le voy a entregar — le dije segura de mi misma.

—Eso ya lo veremos querida.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue, cerrando la puerta con llave.

Me acurruqué en la diminuta cama, rodeé con mis brazos mi abultado vientre con ademan protector. Mi cuerpo se puso a dar pequeños sobresalto, reflejo del gran miedo que sentía por dentro.

"¿_D__ios mio__,__ qu__é__ voy a hacer_?" unas lágrimas amargas se desbordaron de mis ojos y me entró un ataque de pánico, cuando de repente oí su hermosa voz en mi cabeza, _"mi Bella__,__ te amo"._

¿_Estaré loca?_ Levante la vista y lo busqué por toda la pequeña habitación, no había nada, _"no estas loca__,__ mi amor" ._

_¿P__ero__,__ c__ó__mo te puedo oír en mi cabeza?_ pensé yo extrañada, ahí me di cuenta que apretaba con fuerza mi colgante.

"_Rosalie encontró el colgante de Isabella entre las cosas de Victoria, Alice me dijo que intentara ponerme en contacto contigo, ¡mi Bella__,__ cuanto lo siento yo...! _En eso su voz se quebró de pronto.

"_Edward__,__ s__é__ que fue una trampa de Victoria, tu no tuviste la culpa de nada, ahora lo s__é y tambíen te amo perdoname..__. Nos engañ__ó__ a los dos…__ella quiere quitarme a nuestro hijo...__" _dejé escapar un gemido de dolor.

"_Mi Bella__,__ cuanto quisiera estar ahí y abrazarte con fuerza, te prometo que te voy a encontrar, no descansar__é __asta dar contigo amor, aunque tenga que morir en el intento. Eres mi vida__,__ te amo__,__ te amo__"_una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara y una llama de esperanza se encendió en mi corazón. El echo inexplicable de poder oír la voz de Edward en mi cabeza era un gran consuelo para mi, me aferré con todas mis fuerzas a ese regalo tan mágico.

Pasaron los días con lentitud, le contaba a Edward a través del pensamiento cómo se redondeaba mi vientre cada vez más, la alegría que sentí cuando noté la primera patadita. Le explicaba cada detalle, cada momento con lujo de detalle, qué más podía hacer yo... No dejaba de animarme constantemente. Él me contó sus avances con la policía, también me dijo que contrató un detective privado, me buscaría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario.

Y así pasaron casi cinco meses, me dormía todas las noches escuchando a Edward tararear mi nana en mi cabeza, lo echaba tanto de menos que hasta dolía al respirar. Una tarde en la que estaba harta de estar siempre sentada o acostada, me levanté de la cama con gran esfuerzo y a duras penas dado al gran tamaño de mi vientre, cuando sentí de repente un liquido caliente bajar por mis piernas y solté un:

—¡Mierda!

……………………..

Continuará...

…..............

¿ Review ?

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	24. Instinto maternal

Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

MAS FUERTE QUE SU DESTINO

Capítulo 24

Cada treinta minutos tenía una contracción nueva, "_perfecto_", eso me daba aun unas cuantas horas por delante. Tenía que escaparme de aquí como sea, tracé un plan en mi cabeza y como pude enjuagué con la manta "las aguas" y escondí ésta bajo la cama.

Respiré bien hondo y espiré, me compuse una cara de martirio y grité:

—¡VICTORIA!

No tardó ni medio minuto en acudir, la miré con gran desespero.

—Necesito tomar aire fresco... Por favor, sácame de este cuarto... — me miró sospechosamente, seguí —: Aquí no entra ni oxigeno... No querrás que le pase algo al "bebé" por falta de aire puro ¿verdad?

—Esta bien, te doy cinco minutos y ni uno más, y no intentes nada ¿me entendiste?

Puse los ojos en blanco y bufé.

—¿Dónde quieres que vaya que este bulto? — inquirí, señalando mi vientre.

—Ya, vamos, no quiero perder mas tiempo.

Me aguanté una sonrisa y la seguí por el pasillo hasta una escaleras muy estrechas, olía a humedad y a incienso, ¿incienso?

¿Pero, dónde estaba? No lo comprendí hasta llegar abajo y vi ahí una especie de capilla... Me era muy familiar, pero no sabía donde la había visto antes, "_piensa__,__ Bella__,__ acuérdate"..._y me llegó de pronto, ¡aquí es donde mi madre me llevaba de pequeña a misa! Supuse que en algún momento lo reformarían, pero sin lugar a duda era la misma capilla.

Entonces, de pronto lo vi tirado en el suelo. El retrato pintado a mano de Isabella, con su magnifico vestido rojo y Edward detrás de ella con una mano en su hombro. Nunca me paré a pensar que fue de esa pintura, la última vez que lo vi fue la noche que llegué a esta época. Un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de mí, me acerqué y miré a mi hermoso ángel con mucha tristeza. Sus magníficos ojos verde esmeralda, su media sonrisa, me influyeron valor para seguir. Un destello brillante llamó mi atención en ese retrato, busqué con la mirada y como ya me pasó antes, como un acto reflejo, toqué el cuello de Isabella.  
"¡_El colgante_!" pues claro, ahí tenía mi única salida de salvación, brillaba de una manera extraña, vi por el rabillo del ojo que el mío también.

Medité por un momento, volver al futuro para salvar a mi hijo de una egocéntrica desquiciada... dejar a Edward aquí... se me cortó la respiración al pensar que no volvería a verlo jamás. Mi dulce amor, mi vida, él era todo para mi.

Una nueva contracción me llegó de improvisto, intenté disimular, pero no pude aguantar el dolor, me llevé las manos a mi vientre y grité  
—¡Aaayy!

—Vaya, vaya, parece que por fin a llegado el momento tan esperado — soltó Victoria con frialdad y sin mas contemplaciones agarró mi pelo con fuerza y me obligó a mirarle a los ojos —. Mas te vale darte prisa en parir, no tengo todo el día, mi Eddie me espera...

Esta vez era mi turno de reír como una loca.

—¿Crees que te va recibir con los brazos abiertos? — pregunté.

—¿Y por qué no va a ser así? — me contestó con sorpresa.

Una nueva contracción, mucho más fuerte que la anterior, hizo arquear mi espalda; me caí al suelo con pesadez. Sentí bajo mi mano un objeto punzante, lo agarré y cerré mi mano para que no lo viera. Cuando se atenuó un poco el dolor y volví a respirar bien de nuevo busqué su mirada.

—Victoria, la policía te esta buscando por todas partes, no podrás escapar — se le abrió los ojos como platos y dio un sobresalto —, si me dejas libre ahora, prometo que no te pasará nada.

—¡Mentira! — gritó ella con furia, sus ojos estaban desorbitados —. Ni creas que me vas a engañar, Isabella...

—No soy Isabella Cullen — la contradije, esta vez me miró fijamente a los ojos —, soy Bella Swan y he venido desde el futuro para vengar su muerte. Tu conociste mejor que nadie a Isabella, también has tenido la ocasión de ver en estos meses que no soy ella.

Se quedó pensando en mis palabras por un momento y esta vez me echó una mirada que me dio miedo de verdad.

—Eso quiere decir que tu, al igual que ella, también me quitaste a mi Eddie... ¡maldita put…a"

Se echó sobre mí como una loca, antes de que pudiera tocarme y con mucha rapidez, saqué el objeto punzante y lo dirigí a su cara, cortando así desde la oreja hasta la nariz. Esta se echó hacia atrás, llevando una mano a su cara con horror.

—¡Aahh! — gritó ella — ¡Me has desfigurado, perra!

Se incorporó y con una mano levantada hacia mi, me gritó de nuevo:

—¡Te matare...!

Y escuché un golpe seco, vi como caía al suelo inconsciente. Busqué con mi mirada quién la golpeó y me sorprendí al ver a James allí parado con una gruesa rama levantada en alto.

—¿James?

No podía creer que él me había salvado, me miraba con miedo.

—No podía dejar que ella hiciera eso, tu eres... — no acabó la frase, se le notaba ansioso —. ¿Me quitarás la maldición, por favor? — me rogó, cayendo de rodillas y juntando las palmas de sus manos. La verdad era que era patético verlo así, suplicando.

—Solo hay una manera que pueda quitarte eso — me miró con urgencia y seguí —, tienes que entregarte a la policía, ahora...

Su mirada de pronto se oscureció.

—Si no lo haces no podrás dormir, ni comer, y verás mi cara por todas partes, te perseguiré hasta tu muerte.

Se levantó, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. Miré a Victoria, no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía antes de que despertara, agarré con fuerza mi colgante.

—_¿Edwa__rd,__ est__á__s ahí? Di que si__,__ por favo__,__r di que si..._

—_¡Bella! Estaba muerto de miedo por no saber nada de ti en tanto rato. _

Solté un grito de dolor tan fuerte que hasta las palomas que anidaban ahí salieron volando. Oí en mi cabeza como aguantó la respiración y la soltó de golpe...

—_¿B__ella__,__ es el beb__é__? Oh__,__D__ios m__í__o__,__ respira hondo y suelta el aire despacito__.__B__ella__,__ h__á__blame__,__ dime algo__,__ por favor..._

—_Cá__lmate__,__E__dward__,__ solo __h__a sido una contracción__.__E__scuchame con atención__,__ no s__é__ cu__á__nto tiempo me queda, estoy en la capilla que hay abandonada al final de calle principal de Forks__… __¿Edward__,__ sigues ahí? _

No oía nada y sentí miedo. Volví a mirar a Victoria, seguía inconsciente.

—_¿H__a__s__ estado al otro lado de la cuidad todo este tiempo? No te muevas__,__ ya vamos para allá__._

Que gracia me hizo eso, me entró unas ganas terrible de empujar con fuerza, hice una mueca de dolor.

—_Ahora no__,__ aun no__,__ por favor... _

—_¿Bella__,__ qu__é__ pasa?__ —_me preguntó nervioso

—_L__as cosas van m__á__s rápidas de lo que creí, est__á__ a punto de llegar nuestro...__ ¡__Edward__, __corre! _

Dios, cómo dolía, era como si algo me desgarra por dentro, apreté la mandíbula con fuerza. En eso oí protestar a Victoria despacito, la miré, aun tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sus parpados temblaban, signo inconfundible que no tardaría de volver en si. Tuve pánico, mi corazón se aceleró, miré al cuadro de Isabella con lágrimas en los ojos.

—_Sabes que siempre te amar__é __¿verdad? __— _pregunté con el eco de mi voz roto de dolor.

—_Bella...__también te amo eres mi razón de ser__.__A__guanta__,__ falta poco ya casi__,__ llego..._

En su voz pude comprobar que sentía miedo_._

—_Ya no hay tiempo__,__ est__á__ ya abriendo los ojos__._

No dejé de mirarle a la cara por miedo, me aferré a mi colgante con desesperación y seguí.

—_G__racias por todo el amor que me haz dado__,__ lo llevar__é__ siempre dentro de mi corazón..._

Ahora sentí las lágrimas caer por mi cara, me nublaban la vista.

—_Te amo__,__ te am__o,__ te amo para siempre..._

Y sin pensarlo más, temiendo por mi vida y la de mi hijo, acerqué mi otra mano temblando al colgante de Isabella.

Apenas lo toqué una luz blanca cegadora llenó toda la capilla; un trueno sonó muy fuerte, igual que la primera vez, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y me dejé llevar a través del túnel del tiempo, alcancé a escuchar su maravillosa voz por última vez como un murmullo, antes de que me llevara la oscuridad...

—_J__uro que encontrar__é__ la manera de volver a ti__,__ mi Bella...__ T__e amo__..._

…………………………..

Continuará...

………………………….

¿Review?

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	25. Tan cerca

Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

Gracias por vuestros reviews!!! Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras y por ponerme entre vuestros historias y autores favoritos.

MAS FUERTE QUE SU DESTINO

Capítulo 25

Edward pov:

Mi Bella estaba sufriendo, la oí gemir de dolor en mi cabeza, me sentía miserable por no estar con ella, quería apoyarla acunarla entre mis brazos .

Me agarré el cabello con fuerza, quería morirme. ¡Maldita Victoria y su enfermiza locura...¡ Tantos meses separado de mi amada sin poder ni tocarl,a ni ver su sonrisa tan hermosa, ni poder disfrutar la alegría de ver su vientre crecer o notar bajo mi mano cómo daba pataditas nuestro hijo... Dejé escapar un grito de frustración, en eso noté una mano en mi hombro, no me molesté en mirar quién era, mi familia no me habían dejado solo ni de noche ni de día temiendo que perdiera la razón, estaba ahí sentado en el suelo de su antigua habitación cara a su cama. No quise que tocaran nada, quería sentir su olor, estar así más cerca de ella.

—_¿Edward, estas allí? Di que si__,__ por favor__,__ di que si... _

Mi corazón dio un salto de alegría al oír su dulce voz.

—_¡Bella! Estaba muerto de miedo por no saber nada de ti en tanto rato..._

En eso la oí soltar un grito de dolor tan fuerte que casi se me para el corazón me tense de pronto. Aguante la respiración y la soltó de golpe.

—_¿Bella, es el bebé? Oh__,__ Dios mío__,__ respira hondo y suelta el aire despacito. Bella__,__ háblame__,__ dime algo__,__ por favor..._

Casi me entra un ataque de pánico, me levanté de golpe_. _

—_Cálmate__,__ Edward__,__ solo a sido una contracción__.__ Escúchame con atención__,__ no sé cuánto tiempo me queda, estoy en la capilla que hay abandonada al final de calle principal de Forks... _

Ahí se me desencajó la mandíbula y mis ojos se abrieron como platos, me quedé mudo de la sorpresa... ¡Sólo a tres kilómetro de mi todo este tiempo! La rabia se apoderó de mi instantáneamente.

—_¿Edward, sigues ahí? _

—_¿Has estado al otro lado de la cuidad todo este tiempo? No te muevas, ya vamos para allá. _

Alice, que acabada de tener una visión donde estaba Bella, lo había ordenado todo. No tuve que explicar nada, bajé a toda velocidad y salté dentro del coche donde me esperaba mi padre, mi hermana y Jasper, los demás iban en otro coche. Aceleré con fuerza, no podía perder tiempo, tenía que llegar antes de que Victoria despertara.

—_Ahora no__,__ aun no__,__ por favor..._

Me estremecí de pronto ante la suplica de su voz.

—_¿Bella, qué pasa? — _pregunté con nerviosismo, apretando más el colgante.

—_Las cosas van más rápidas de lo que creí, está a punto de llegar nuestro... —_oí como soltaba un gemido de dolor y esta vez di un sobresalto ante su grito_ — ¡Edward, corre! _

—¡Más rápido! —grité con fuerza. ¡Maldito cacharro!

—Edward, hijo, no pierdas la calma o conseguirás matarnos a todos — me aconsejó mi padre.

—¡Oh! — soltó Alice en un gemido ahogado, eso me dio más miedo que no saber nada.

—Alice... — dije con la voz temblando —¿Qué vez?

Esta era la primera vez que tenía una visión desde que desapareció. Era extraño, simplemente dejó de ver de la noche a la mañana, eso casi la llevó a locura.

—A Bella... delante del cuadro de Isabella, Victoria se está despertando... Está llorando y mantiene una lucha con ella misma pero… Oh.. — volvió a soltar de pronto, no pude aguantar más y me giré a verla a la cara diciéndole a mi padre al mismo tiempo.

—¡Conduce tu!

Salté al asiento trasero y cogí a mi hermana por los hombros, sus ojos miraban a la nada_._

—¡Alice! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Dime qué vez, te lo suplico! — y se me quebró la voz.

—_Sabes que siempre te amaré ¿verdad? — _me dijo mi Bella de repente, en el tono que me lo dijo casi parecía como una despedida.

—_Bella... también te amo__,__ eres mi razón de ser. Aguanta__,__ falta poco ya__,__ casi llego..._

Casi podía ver entre los arboles la pequeña capilla.

En eso Alice rompió a llorar inconsolablemente y susurró:

—Se va... está desapareciendo ¡Veo una luz blanca muy fuerte y luego desaparece! — y se le quebró la voz otra vez.

—_Ya no hay tiempo__,__ está ya abriendo los ojos__._

En su voz pude notar el miedo. No podía perderle, no ahora que estaba tan cerca... no otra vez. Sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba, ya preparado para saltar del coche cuando me dijo:

—_Gracias por todo el amor que me has dado__,__ lo llevaré siempre dentro de mi corazón..._

Mi corazón palpitaba frenético ante sus palabras... no quería comprender.

El coche paró en seco delante de la capilla, bajé de un salto, corrí hasta la puerta y cuando la abrí una fuerte luz blanca me cegó, haciéndome perder mi rumbo. Era como fuegos artificiales, salían rayos de luz por todas partes... oí un ensordecedor trueno rugir de pronto y cogí aire y grité:

—_Juro que encontraré la manera de volver a ti__,__ mi Bella... Te amo..._

Se hizo todo oscuro, ninguna luz, ningún ruido, nada se oía ya, caí de rodillas y me eché a llorar cuando al fin comprendí que no la volvería a ver nunca más.

Al regresar a la mansión, sin darme cuenta siquiera cómo regresamos ni lo que pasó con Victoria, me encerré en su cuarto y me dejé llevar por mi desespero; el amor, la vida, nada tenían sentido para mi.

Estaba como muerto en vida. Día tras día soñaba con ella, con sus besos y con su maravillosa sonrisa. No se cuanto tiempo pasó ni me importaba, hasta que un día me invadió un sofoco inexplicado y salí por primera vez en meses fuera de su cuarto, corrí a más no poder sin mirar a mi familia, simplemente necesitaba sentir el aire azotarme el rostro. Corrí entre los arboles a toda velocidad hasta quedar completamente agotado, al fin me dejé caer al suelo y grité toda mi rabia, el dolor demasiado tiempo contenido, no quería esperar setenta años para volver a verla.

—Dios, ayúdame — dije, suplicando.

Sentí en mi mano un extraño calor. La abrí y vi brillar de una manera misteriosa el colgante, el cual nunca se había separado de mi. _"¡Pues claro!"_ lo tenía ante mi todo este tiempo y ni siquiera me di cuenta. Mi corazón se descongeló de golpe y lo sentí latir con fuerza.

Me levante sin dar más espera y fui corriendo a mi casa, estaban todos esperándome afuera. Todos me sonreían y Alice daba saltos de alegría, me acerqué y me paré ante ellos, mi padre buscó mi mirada y dijo:

—Cuando quieras, hijo, nos vamos.

Lo miré con sorpresa y miré al resto de mi familia, se veían felices.

—Todos nos vamos contigo, hermano — me dijo Emmett con emoción.

—Donde vayas tú, vamos nosotros. También la amamos, es una hija mas para mi — replicó mi madre sollozando. La miré con cariño.

—Entonces esta decidido, nos vamos hoy —concluí.

………………………………

Continuará...

.........................

¿Reviews?

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	26. Mas fuerte que el destino

Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

Y sin esperar más, aqui teneís el capítulo final. Espero que os guste.

**MAS FUERTE QUE SU DESTINO**

Capítulo 26

Me desperté de golpe, aterrorizada otra vez, siempre tenía la misma pesadilla en donde aparecía Victoria y me arrebataba a mi bebé. Miré a mi alrededor con nerviosismo y reconocí mi habitación. Automáticamente mis ojos fueron a parar a la cuna que estaba a mi lado. Suspiré aliviada cuando vi dormir tan tranquilamente a mi hija.

Si, fue a mi gran sorpresa, una niña. Renesmee. Era preciosa con su carita de ángel, se le veía sonreír en su sueño; su brillante pelo de color cobrizo caía libre en risos perfectos alrededor de su rostro, así formando una aureola. Se me anegaron los ojos y apreté mi boca con mi mano para ahogar el llanto que me subía por la garganta. A sus dos años de edad tenía ya todo su carácter y cuando no obtenía lo que quería ponía cara de puchero con moritos, igual que Alice. Lo más impactante era cuando estaba a punto de dormirse meciéndola entre mis brazos y tarareando mi nana, me miraba con sus ojitos de un hermoso color chocolate igual que los míos, la misma forma de mirar que su padre como si leyera mis pensamientos. Lloraba en silencio la pérdida. Cuánto le echaba de menos, era una pesadilla.

Recordé con tristeza su voz aquel día, la angustia que había en ella, nuestras últimas palabras... su promesa... "_Juro que encontraré la manera de volver a ti__,__ mi Bella... Te amo"_ Ojalá fuera cierto que pudiera volver a mi.

El nacimiento de Renesmee ante los ojos atónitos de la gente que asistía a misa fue difícil y muy emocionante. Gracias a Dios, Jake estaba ahí para recibirme de mi inexplicado "viaje". Me contó que el día que desaparecí casi se vuelve loco, pero su abuelo le había relatado a los pocos días la extraña leyenda de una muchacha destinada a volver al pasado para así amar y ser amada y poder hacer justicia; ella regresaría muy pronto a nuestro tiempo. En el día y hora que el anciano abuelo de Jake dijo, éste se presentó en la capilla y fue testigo de todo.

Mis padres fue otra cosa, ellos simplemente no creyeron en mi despampanante historia, pensaron que fui raptada por una secta y que me lavaron el celebro. No les culpaba, la verdad, sino fuera porque yo misma viví la historia, nunca me lo hubiera creído.

Semanas después de recuperarme del parto investigué cuál había sido el destino de mis verdugos. Las intrigas, el miedo y el sufrimiento que Victoria y James me causaron jamás se borrarían de mi mente, menos cuando el daño estaba hecho y estaba tan lejos de una de las dos personas más valiosas de mi vida.

La biblioteca pública de Forks contaba con una hemeroteca extraordinaria, una colección de todas las ediciones del diario "Las Crónicas de Forks" estaba a disposición de los lectores; bastó con que leyera los informes de la semana en la cual regresé a mi época para enterarme que un informante anónimo había delatado el paradero de Victoria. Al principio creí que dicho informante había sido James, pero los informes policiacos hablan que fue una mujer quien llamó; si en el momento en que me comuniqué por última vez con Edward, Alice o Rosalie estaban con él, lo más seguro es que fue alguna de las dos. Victoria quedó con la cicatriz que le ocasioné, algo de lo cual no me arrepiento, y fue internada en un manicomio porque fue diagnosticada con locura severa, increíblemente no fue llevada a prisión por atentar contra la vida de Isabella Cullen ya que hasta las presas corrían peligro con semejante chiflada. En cambio, James si tuvo de destino la cárcel; no solo por apuñalear a Edward en nuestra salida a la ópera, sino también por cómplice en mí secuestro. Él se entregó a las autoridades y desde el principio tomó un cambio radical en su vida, se entregó a la religión, seguramente para borrar todos los actos cometidos en contra de Isabella o simplemente, como el cobarde que era, para que la maldición desapareciera.

De mi, o mejor dicho, de Isabella, no se decía prácticamente nada, simplemente que luego de ser rescatada, cosa que era mentira, se exilió en un país europeo. No quise seguir enterándome de lo que pudo ocurrirles a los Cullen y a mi amado Edward. Pese al paso del tiempo los recuerdos aun eran hermosos… y dolorosos por su ausencia.

—¡Mami! — oí de repente.

Giré mi cara a ver a mi hija ya despierta, me miraba seria. Levantó sus manitas en mi dirección para que la cargara, la cogí con ternura y la apreté con dulzura contra mi cuerpo. Buscó mi mirada y preguntó:

—¿Mami llora...?

A su corta edad era una niña muy avanzada y muy inteligente, no se le escapaba nada.

—No, cariño, mami esta feliz porque tiene a la niña mas hermosa del mundo — le contesté sonriendo, me devolvió la sonrisa enseñándome sus perfectos dientes de leche.

Tomé aliento y continué:

—Renesmee, hoy vamos a ir a un lugar muy especial — me miró con mucha atención —, vamos a ir a la casa de tu papá...

Me moría de ganas de que viera el cuadro de Edward. Le conté desde muy pequeña todo de su padre y que él, allá donde estuviera, la amaba tanto como yo. Asintió con su cabeza, sus ojos brillaban de una manera muy especial.

Anteriormente no pude, en ningún momento, acercarme lo bastante a la mansión sin sufrir un ataque de ansiedad, pero hoy estaba decidida a ir por mi hija para que ella viera donde vivió su padre.

La mañana pasó muy rápido y por fin después de comer la subí al coche, la acomodé en su silla pasándole el cinturón de seguridad, se veía hermosa con su vestido rosa, su preferido. Yo vestía unos vaqueros negros ajustados y una blusa de seda azul, acompañado de unos zapatos de tacón medianos negros. Debía ser práctica con lo que usaba, con una niña en crecimiento, dispuesta a explorar el mundo y a correr en cualquier momento, no podía darme el lujo de ir montada en tacones de diez centímetros que me impedían movilidad y correr ultraveloz. Mi pulso se aceleraba cada vez más a medida que me acercaba a la mansión. Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza..._ ¡alzo por ella, se fuerte! _me animé.

Cuando al fin llegamos las verjas estaban abiertas, _"curioso"_ pensé, era como si...

Paré el coche frente a la puerta principal y bajé del coche, saqué a mi hija, ella miraba con gran curiosidad todo a su alrededor. Di la vuelta a la casa y entré por el pasadizo de la torre, aquel que una vez nos ayudó a Edward y a mi a no ser "vistos".

Me entraron ganas de llorar, pero me aguanté, quería que fuera un día especial para Renesmee. No quería recorrer el pasillo de las habitaciones sintiendo que no lo soportaría, dado que el último recuerdo de este no era bueno; bajé por las escaleras de servicio con mi hija en brazos, llegando a la cocina. Todo estaba intacto como lo recodaba, casi podía oler a pan recién echo por Esme... decidí seguir a través del hall y fui al salón, busqué con la mirada aquel cuadro, pero no estaba. Me di media vuelta y fui a la biblioteca. Nada tampoco.

"_Que raro__,__ ¿dónde lo pondrían? _me pregunté y de repente se me ocurrió que quizás estuviera en el ático, mi hija no abrió la boca en todo el rato.

Cuando llegué y entré, dejé escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa, haciendo que mi hija se sobresaltara en mis brazos para luego seguir mi mirada. Allí frente a mi, colgado en la pared, no estaba el cuadro que yo esperaba encontrar. Era muy distinto, se veía a mi Edward sentado bajo el árbol cerca de nuestro río, entre sus brazos estaba yo sentada, no Isabela, sino yo, nos mirábamos con amor y ternura, su hermosa sonrisa torcida me derritió el corazón y unas lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas.

—Renesmee— ella me miró y yo le señalé a su padre en el cuadro —. Él es tu papá — dije en un suspiro.

Vi por sus ojos pasar todo tipo de emoción, luego me volvió a mirar y negó con la cabeza mirando a su vez por encima de mi hombro y señalando con su dedo.

—¡Ahí... ahí esta mi papi! — exclamó de repente ante mi sorpresa.

Aun era muy pequeña para comprender. Gimoteó con impaciencia y la deposité en el suelo, me quedé ahí parada frente al cuadro, no recordé cuando fue pintado y apreté mi colgante como la hacía siempre que sentía la necesidad de tranquilizarme.

Oí como salido de la nada su hermosa voz en mi cabeza, "_Bella...". _Otra vez mi cabeza que imaginaba su voz. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y sacudí la cabeza para no volverme loca... "_Sigues igual de hermosa__,__ amor", _ya está, me había vuelta loca como una cabra.

—Bella, abre los ojos.

Di un respingo al oír su maravillosa voz, era tan real que casi podía pensar que estaba ante mi, mi corazón se aceleró de pronto al oler un aroma demasiado familiar, como a luz de sol y a miel...

Y entonces sentí en mis labios el roce de una caricia, me puse a temblar, no quería creer que... No podía ser cierto ¿o si? Al fin abrí mis ojos y me topé con su maravillosa mirada esmeralda, aquella que extrañaba y añoraba tanto

—¿Eres tu...de verdad? — dije con la voz temblando.

—Si, amor... te dije que no te librarías de mí tan fácilmente — me contestó de su aterciopelada voz.

Nos miramos los dos con emoción y sin esperar más acortamos la distancia para abrazarnos con fuerza y juntamos nuestros labios con desespero. Me empezó a dar vueltas la cabeza, era una sensación increíblemente extraña poderlo sentir entre mis brazos otra vez... Me dejé llevar por su ardiente beso hasta que una pequeña voz exclamó de pronto:

—¡Mami!

Me sobresalté y me alejé un poco de él, pero sin soltarme de su agarre y vi a mi hija mirarme con una extraña y exquisita sonrisa traviesa, le abrí mis brazos y esta se alojó en ellos. Edward la miraba fascinado y yo estaba feliz, miré a Renesmee a los ojos y le dije con cariño.

—Tenías razón, mi niña hermosa, aquí esta tu papá...

Renesmee buscó su mirada, le miró detalladamente y sin previo aviso le abrió sus brazos y le sonrió, Edward la tomó en brazos y deposito un tierno beso en su frente

—Hola, mi princesa, me alegro conocerte al fin —dijo con ternura.

—Y a mi... papi — contestó ella.

De repente a nuestras espaldas oímos un "Oh" general, me volteé a ver y descubrí con emoción a toda la familia, era extraño mirarlos vestidos con trajes de mi época, y no de los años cuarenta. Nos miraban con gran ternura y sonrisas de ojera a oreja.

Alice se echó a mi cuello literalmente y todos rieron a carcajadas. Después de un rato de abrazos y lágrimas de felicidad contemplé con recelo a mi familia... Mis ojos seguían derramando lágrimas de verles a todos, no podía creer en la suerte que tenía.

—Yo descubrí al que te envenenó, Bella — soltó Emmett con euforia, algo completamente fuera del lugar para el momento.

—¿Ah?

— Yo sigo pensando que fue cuestión de suerte, replico Jasper.

—¿Cómo…?

—Cuando estuviste secuestrada, Emmett encontró en el mismo pasadizo por el que hace unos minutos ingresaste, una prenda de hombre… de alguien a quién conocíamos — me contó Carlisle.

—¿Quién era? — pregunté, aunque sospechaba la respuesta.

—James — contestó Esme.

—El tiene un gusto bastante "particular" para vestir — dijo Alice —. Puedo asegurar que es vestido por el enemigo.

—Sospechamos, no, estamos seguros, que James ingresó por el pasadizo y en un descuido de mi parte, en un momento en que pude salir de la cocina, aprovecho para verter el veneno en el plato especial que te estaba preparando — me informó Rosalie.

—Nunca estuvieron de viaje en París — afirmé.

—Jamás — confirmó Edward.

Sentí sus brazos rodearme la cintura y ahí me perdí en sus hermosos ojos. En un instante mi familia desapareció, dándonos la privacidad que Edward, mi hija y yo necesitábamos. Por un instante me pregunté qué tanto se habían adaptado al modernismo de este nuevo siglo.

—Te dije que encontraría la manera de volver a ti — murmuro contra mi boca dulcemente. Le sonreí, mirándolo con amor. Verlo allí, con nuestra hija en sus brazos… era la imagen más hermosa que atesoraría jamás.

—Te he dicho alguna vez que... ¿te quiero? — le pregunté juguetonamente.

Me echó una mirada traviesa.

—No desde hace más de sesenta años, o algo así... — contestó.

—Te quiero.

—Y yo también a ti, "mi Bella".

—A propósito, ¿ que querías decir con lo de me perdonaras algún día ?

—Supongo que es porque entonces no adivine como llegar asta ti y por eso fue que te pedía perdón, casi pasa lo mismo otra vez... En su mirada vi reflejada un gran miedo, lo abrase con fuerza y murmure:

—No hay nada que perdonar, porque estas aquí ahora para siempre y eso es lo que cuenta.

Sabía que a partir de ahora nada podría separarnos jamás, porque a pesar de todos los obstáculos vividos, nuestro amor pudo vencer la muerte, sobrevivió a través del tiempo, y nos volvió a unir.

Ahora me di cuenta que fui más fuerte que el destino.

*******Fin*******

Y con lágrimas en mis ojos aquí ha llegado el final tan esperado de mi primer fic. Quiero agradecer a todas por vuestros reviews, los comentarios, los ánimos que me habéis dado y las palabras de apoyo. Aun no se si abra secuela de: Mas fuerte que su destino, de momento tengo algunas ideas que creo que os podría gustar.

Imaginaros a Alice descubriendo las tarjetas de créditos... O a Emmett y los sex shop...Carlile y la medicina moderna...Esme y la plancha de vapor...Son solo unas ideas espero que pronto podre formar un algo mas.

Gracias de todo corazón, si os animáis y queréis vivir otra historia de amor apasionante de Bella y Edward no se pierdan mi nuevo fic: "Amor, recuérdame".

A todas vosotras os dedico este capitulo con gran cariño.

Crisabella-Cullen

¿Review?

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore

............................................

Hola a todas!!! Sabéis que os eh echado mucho de menos?? La verdad un montón jejeje, ¡ahora si no vayáis a enfadaros con migo por favor! Bien primera noticia Más fuerte que su destino ya tienes secuela…segundo ya escribí 8 capítulos…y como algunas ya adivinaron así es el de:

"Amor, recuérdame".

Lo bueno es que podréis leer 8 capítulos de golpe. No pude decir nada antes porque si no se descubriría la trama y quería mantener el suspense al máximo de tiempo posible. Os pido miles de disculpas desde lo más hondo mi corazoncito!!!

A.T.T Crisabella Cullen.


End file.
